Standing Between Luck and Oblivion
by ArmorBlade
Summary: In a time of great need, Cyrodil finds in these unsuspecting souls, their heroines. But will their diverse lives in this world forge it anew, or doom it to the awaiting jaws of Oblivion? AU crossover without loosing the spirit of LS, stired with danger and a dash of spice.
1. Jewel of the Blades

Salutations! Well I really shouldn't be writing out another story when I have yet to finish a few others, especially when I know this will be a long one. However most of my creative ponderings have been stuck on this for the past year as character profiles I made in the game snowballed in my mind and have come to the bursting point that I simply must share.

One does not necessarily need to be really familiar with the Elder Scroll universe host to the rpg _Oblivion_ to enjoy this, as I try to keep it descriptive and even what the characters know and don't know become friendly discussions much like that of Lucky Star canon. Or so was my intent. Especially when the girls have lived and grown up in such a world all their lives as an AU fiction, they have back stories and altered bonds, their own accomplishments and new challenges to overcome, and we shall be along side them as these events take place.

**Disclaimer** - This work is a fanfiction crossover and I do not own nor have rights to the source materials; Elder Scrolls: Oblivion copyright to Bethesda and Lucky Star is the work of Kagami Yoshimizu. This will be the only time stated.

**Rated T** - For mild swearing, moderate mention of gore, violence, and hinted sexual content

* * *

**STANDING BETWEEN LUCK AND OBLIVION**

_Jewel of the Blades_

-o-o-o-o-o-

She was alone wandering the early morning streets of the Imperial City, an uneven pace yet steadily cautious with each step. Once in awhile pausing in the shadow of a doorway to listen for any telltale signs of someone following. The stale morning mist however surrendered nothing. Not the blurred outlines of the grey stone buildings nor even an echo from their cold surfaces, only the quick thudding of her heartbeat.

Deeming herself safe for the moment, Kagami wearily leaned against the damp stone trying to calm her hammering heart. She had the right to be paranoid but the enclosed spaces of the streets weren't helping to settle her nerves. Gods, with it being night it was no different really than the sewers beneath, it even smelled the same and enough of it had forever been etched into the mind as it was. Open space was what she needed right now, else she just might suffocate with her senses still filled by what had occurred in the last few hours. Checking that her cloak properly hid the armor she wore, Kagami slipped out of the shadows and made for the city's harbor.

Most of the guards along the way were notably missing from their posts between the city sections. An ominous lack of presence at each gate separating the market, residential quarters, gardens, and the palace, as well as the tunnel that led under the main wall encircling the capital to the harbor outside. Kagami wasn't sure if this relieved her somewhat as she likely looked very suspicious, or worried her even more. The few she had to dodge were patrols running past as she hid, no doubt responding to the crisis tonight up the central palace of White Gold Tower… far too late to be of any help. She would know, for she was one of the two surviving Blade escorts for the emperor that night…

Instead of returning to the palace, she had a task to complete solely given to her. One which none there could be trusted to aid her with or even know of for its implications. Not even the Elder Council, any of them could have been in on the assassination. The changing of the guard, the timing, being ambushed in the hidden escape route, it was all one big mess with too many coincidences. Knowledge of her mission wouldn't be safe up there in all the chaos.

Usually a bustling supply center, the contrast here in the harbor to the quiet tension in the streets was eerily tranquil. Countless skeletal masts reached up into the starry sky to make the very heavens their sail, while a thick fog was hovering just above the water to give allusion that the groaning hulls truly were afloat upon a cloud. There was no sway in the few lanterns still lit at this hour, a time long after the last wandering drunk sailor and before the earliest of fishermen. But it was another sort Kagami warily glanced around for. This was also the home of lowlifes and thieves, oddly enough the ones she hoped to blend in with if it were required.

The area being completely devoid and not quite sure what to do for the moment, Kagami took the chance to sit down at the end of one of the docks. Apparently the night's events had taken its toll as she felt immediate relief being off her feet and her nerves began to settle.

Taking out the item of her new conflict and duty, there was a red glare of its displeasure being in such untrustworthy hands. For a long moment she remained that way, gazing deep within the large red gem reflecting the importance of such a jewel more than any mere jewelry. It in turn reflected the haunt in her blue eyes why it was in her hands at all. In realizing her guilt it glowed again, seemingly now to be giving off a comforting aura. Similar to the feeling of soft patting atop her head not felt since childhood days when her father was around, like saying everything was going to be okay…

Wait... there _was_ something patting her head.

"That's a nice piece you got there~ My 'Ultra Rare Item' senses are tingling!"

'_Crap, I let my guard down!' _Withdrawing a dagger, Kagami sharply turned to deal with the potential brigand. No way was she going to fail again and to such low thievery!

All she found though was a little wood elf girl hovering over her shoulder. The dim lighting in the harbor barely revealed her long hair to be a blue shade of raven and a sly smirk that somehow resembled a Khajiit. And that she was rather short, even by Bosmer standards. If it wasn't such an odd hour, Kagami would've passed her off as an elf child. Then again the elven short sword at the girl's hip suggested otherwise, that wasn't a weapon known for its easy use or to be worn for mere decoration.

"Whoa!" The girl stumbled losing her resting place on top of Kagami's head, but not just because of the sudden turning. With the amulet put away, her gaze was instead glued to the armored gauntlet that had held it. Granted not many would be able to tell with just a glance which order is represented, however there was always that odd chance and this one just so happened to seem all the more excited about it. Kagami tried in vain to reorganize the cloak over any identifiable equipment and prepared the traditional threat. "You saw nothing, hear me, no-"

"Gotcha, gotcha! But umm… Can, can I touch it?" The elf girl rather than backing off in fear of interfering with official Imperial matters, was only getting closer with a blush of excitement creeping up her cheeks.

'_I'm onto you little-miss-pick-pocket! Playing innocent won't get past me..._'

Now being so close also revealed the other's eyes to be green, with a mole beneath one of them. The tips of her blue bangs hanging down just before them and then framing her pudgy cheeks made her bubbly expression rather entrancing… Kagami shook her head clear of the somewhat cute image and got up to leave.

"No. Look I need to get going. Sooo, yeah bye."

"Hey now, I won't get into your business or anything. I've never seen one before!" She pleaded grabbing hold of Kagami's cloak.

"A what?"

"A Blade agent of course!"

Kagami quickly brought her hands forward to cover the elf's shout while warily gazing about. "Keep it down will you!"

"Hiding?" The girl tilted her head and gave a cursory glance around. "Just hang with me a bit, K?"

With an unexpected tug, the young Blade just about found herself again on her rear being dragged down toward the main pier. Never mind she had yet to properly get to her feet, or give permission, it was merely a wonder the little elf could. At least it wasn't a long ways off and just as the Blade regained some composure, the other let go of the cloak and instead spun the taller girl around to face what had been in mind.

The grip Kagami was being held in was oddly comfortable and warm… which had lasted until she noticed the sign of their destination and had to master several impulses to stay every one of her weapons. The _Bloated Float _looked to be an old worn ship now proclaimed tavern, in these parts that also likely meant brothel. Was the elf intending to rob her blind as well as hand over to some shady characters?

"Don't worry, it's not like I'm going to take you to bed."

Kagami sputtered, not exactly the thought she had been concerning herself with… "That's disgusting!"

"Oh yeah I definitely agree, the beds here are moldy." Instead the elf took Kagami's hand in hers and winked. "Which is why I reserve that kind of thing for uptown~"

_'…She… really…?'_

Why was this strange girl getting her fluste-frustrated? This was no time to be side tracked and there had to be alterative motives in play here, no one led strangers around so carefree.

"H-Hold on a second! I don't even know you and you're dragging me for all I know into some trap, I'm not naïve as to not know the sorts of things that happen down here."

"Bah! I'm not the criminal kind, and really a lot of them have gotten boring to mess with."

Kagami firmly planted her heel and refused to budge another step. "Enough of this, what are your intentions? I can't believe for one second you being over-friendly isn't an act."

The elf stopped pulling, keeping their hands stretched between them before turning around with a sincere gaze.

"But isn't that what you need right now? A friend?"

* * *

A/N: Just a quick reference to the races mentioned so far. Other chapters will have similar notes if I catch something initially that needs a bit more explaining.

Khajiit - a feline people that resemble lions/big cat family, no cute neko girls here unless one is into furry. To some they seem a simple beast people that are lazy, but can be very ferocious and clever when need be.

Bosmer - the 'wood elf' variant that are more inclined to nature and have adapted abilities to stealth, agility, and dexterity. They also tend to be the shortest of the races.

Blades - an order solely commanded by the emperor to be the eyes and ears of the empire, as well as serving as royal bodyguards.


	2. Codes and Trust

Can you feel the good times soon to come and those far on the horizon? You've only just begun.

* * *

_Codes and Trust?_

-o-o-o-o-o-

It was a bit of a surprise that inside the once sea-faring ship was cleaner than the outer hull would suggest. There was no one waiting to jump them at the very least. The blue haired elf took up one of the corner tables and Kagami was beginning to give her some credit, this was a good closed off area while still in public. From their vantage point of the room, no one would be able to sneak up on them or listen in through a thin wall.

Seldom did a Blade get to exercise such sound tactics, more often than not they got to play the role of not so smart villains trying to get inside shady groups or equally not so bright bandits. This Bosmer already seemed to understand with just a glance what the importance was that this very piece of jewelry was in her hands, and was quite cunning to so well assess that anyone after it were no simple crooks. Although it was somewhat strange the barkeeper wasn't present while the door had been left unlocked.

"Konata"

"What was that?" Kagami turned her attention back to the other girl.

"Konata, that's my name" she repeated.

"Kona-ta, Kagami." She dismissed the girl's attempt at a handshake, instead freeing her lavender ponytail from the confines of her cloak. In the process, missing the widening of Konata's eyes and bit of blush at noticing that Kagami's human features leaned more to the Breton race, which were half elven themselves.

"Ka-ga-mi, ohhh that's got such a _deep_ and beautiful _meaning_ to it. So what's a fine sword like yours so heavy for?"

The Blade looked back up sharply, hearing emphasis on words that had double meaning within her order. _'I get it, using code. 'sword' is reference to Blade, so 'heavy' as…duty? Hope she can keep up.'_

"I've been puzzling whether to get it enchanted, do you think I should get it enchanted? '_code, same?'_

"Hmm seems you're tired, on second thought maybe I should get us a room and give you a time that'll make you forget everything that came before."

_'...You're slow-don't make me leave…you behind?' She's good, but did she have to reference it so lewdly? Wait, I'm not sure if that's meant to be in code!'_

"No I'm fine, I haven't been up all that long actually. Mother woke me up late due to a rat in her room, I disposed of it but it was rather large and before I could put it down it got into our secret stash and ate our favorite rolls. And we just happened to loose the recipe not long ago too, so I fear we'll never be able to have them again." _'Let's see how she takes that'_

"…Wow you must really love your mother's sweet roles…"

"I do! Our rolls are everything to me!"

"Does your family happen to run a bakery? All those pudgy pounds can't be all good for you."

_'Whaaat? Blades protect the empire, not run it - nor do I receive illegal funds!' _Kagami's eyebrow twitched. "Wait hold on a minute, we are talking about the same thing here - swords, bloodlines, in puzzles right?"

"Well if you want to put it in a serious frame, bakeries can get messy. My mother's family once owned one and recipes were jealously guarded-"

"Y-you are descended from ancient royalty of Valenwood and are secretly an heir?"

Konata tilted her head to the side. "Huh? Kagami I think we have a misunderstanding somewhere."

The Blade agent quickly spun from the seat unsheathing her katana "Where!"

"K-Kagami?" Konata raised her hands to make her new found friend pause. "I'm not talking with riddles..."

The poor Blade sweat dropped. '_How embarrassing!'_

-o-o-o-o-o-

Soon enough the evidence of dawn shown through the old boat's window and a cheerful enough fellow elf by the name of Ormil roused from the captain's cabin that served as his residence. He seemed a little surprised by the early patrons as his boat was primarily a tavern and didn't often serve breakfast, but taking notice that one of them was a favorite customer he saw it fit to anyway. Further backed that Konata was telling the tale when she saved his boat and everyone aboard from those treasure thieves. Apparently the Bosmer always had one to share from her adventures.

Her human friend however only seemed to be half listening, fixing her gaze every now and then on him. Those blue orbs had a touch of cold in them, the woman was haunted by something and so he left her to her silence. At least she was in the mood to eat a full serving, usually a good sign that it wasn't serious. He had seen plenty of those types.

After some light banter about being a cheap tipper and about ready to chase them out so he could clean, Ormil brought up the subject of who exactly was paying. Go figure the little elf looked expectantly to the taller girl.

"What." Was Kagami's simple statement.

"Hehe, I can cover the tip?" Konata offered.

"…Geez." Just now she got it and sighed digging for her coin pouch. "Is this what you really dragged me here for?"

"No no, not at all… Well maybe."

"Uh-huh, sure thing ya beggar." Kagami bit back, but paid the five gold pieces for the meal anyway, Konata chipping in just the two she had on her.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Exiting the _Bloated Float_, the short elf girl looked to the other. "So where to next?"

"I have to get going, got a friend out of town to see. Er, thanks for the time and harassment…" With that Kagami turned to be on her way, only to be grabbed by the elbow.

"Wait! If you're leaving for the country side, you'll need an escort and guide. I so happen to be up for such an endeavor."

"Oh my, you happen to know such a long word." A deadpan was her unimpressed response.

"But nobody else could survive you, so I'm your girl!"

Kagami sighed. "Don't say such pointless things. If I let you come, that is going to have to stop."

"Promise!" Konata was literally bouncing in joy enough that several dock workers looked over at the outburst. What had she just gotten herself into…

"Geez, let's just go before you attract anymore unwanted attention."

"Sure. But first, we need to properly gear up right?"

"…What do you have in mind? I don't want to waste time going all the way over to the market district. Not to mention risky for me."

"No no, my house is right here."

"Where?" All that was around them was the harbor.

"Here~" Konata skipped down a plank to one of the smaller ships, the letters '_S.O.S.' _chiseled onto its side. Could one legally do that?

"Don't have much coin do you?" Kagami's remark was clearly sarcastic. "Don't they have fees to keep a ship moored here?"

"Which is exactly why my pocket is so sad right now. I just paid up the other day for the next season, though the rent is actually cheaper this way than an apartment." Konata tsked unlocking the door, then brightened up. "But this is really good timing to go out on an adventure. We'll solve a hidden mystery, find the loot it leads to, and maybe even save a princess!"

The Blade almost wondered what the heck made the bosmer think up such a fantasy. "This is nothing like that! I just need to get out of the city without any attention and help a friend."

Despite that, Kagami followed down and through the main cabin door. The extended captain's quarters was surprisingly very spacious and well furnished. A formal bookcase filled with all the Bosmer's found and battle won treasures and weapons, an Ayleid-made chandelier hung above the large table in back, and a few complete sets of armor piled in a rugged Nord chest beside the bed. A bit tacky, but Kagami could recognize that from a collector's standpoint it was probably a respectable cache.

Konata let the door creak shut behind them and grinned mischievously. "Now, let's see what we can do to get that Blade gear off you hohoho"

Kagami honestly felt nervous, especially as the lock on the cabin door slid home. As the shorter girl advanced in a way that was a tad eerie, Kagami drew out her sword presenting it to the other's neck. "Do you mean to threaten me or are you just being weird!"

"Relax Kagami, I just want you to take a load off your shoulders. You can relax here, so no worries!" she waved off the sense of danger by mocking a bow.

"That and you want to snoop around in my stuff." Konata's pose faltered, there was some grain of truth to that. Kagami kept all her items on her being, but did sheath her weapon. "Besides it is a bit of a pain getting in and out of if we're just going to be here long enough for you to grab your stuff. Which I'm sure you're supposed to be busy doing right now."

"Ah, correct you are Kagamin~" Konata perked right back up where she left off in the former pose. Then dropped her trousers.

Kagami sighed and looked away from the abrupt revealing. It wasn't much of a problem seeing they were both girls, but the bare little butt dancing about as the owner dug through the big equipment chest was. This little elf as a traveling companion was going to be rather… distracting.

* * *

**A/N:** sporadic clean up edit


	3. Annoyance of Companionship

Another week, another fun filled chapter. Tweaked, added to, and edited about three times - so I better let it go before I rewrite the entire thing and make all my pre-done chapters null. This and the next chapter I feel really will have to make a point of why Kagami will continue to bother at all with Konata. Thus tension and fun times ensue, which of course doesn't end there.

**Quick notes on all the different races are at the bottom**

* * *

_Annoyance of Companionship_

-o-o-o-o-o-

"Hey, the bridge is up this way!" Kagami called over her shoulder. To best avoid the crowded city streets, she and the elf girl were making their way along a seldom used path skirting the outer city walls. However she had noticed her 'guide' was skipping from stone to stone to a lower route that led to the water's edge.

"Silly Kagami, we're not going across the bridge. We're going skinny-dippin!"

Kagami blinked at the statement. "Huh?"

"Face it, if you have hordes of evil agents scouring the streets and gates for someone likely cloaked to hide away a highly recognizable set of arms, we need to do something crazy. Now you won't take it off, or stow it away in a safe place like I offered-"

"Because I don't trust you-"

"-which hurts by the way" Here Konata gave a fake sniffle "But I figure what the hey, might as well find a sure fire way to get the damsel in distress naked one way or another. Or so I'd like to say if it really wasn't our only option, ~but it is~!" Her tone was far too upbeat to be honest there at the end.

However Kagami had to resign to that. Crossing the bridge would have been foolish, a bottleneck that was the one and only real means of transportation in and out of the island city. She must still have been out of it from the blundered assignment to not think of it. And looking for even a simple row boat now would take precious time, Konata's _'S.O.S' _being outright too much for two alone to handle. Though that didn't mean she was going to give into whatever weird thoughts the wood elf may have been scheming completely.

"Well you can swim nude to your heart's content, I'll be fine as is."

It was Konata's turn to blink at her travel companion as she looked her up and down. Gauging the weight and bulk of the equipment, she either completely filled that armor with hidden muscle or, "…don't tell me you can work Alteration magic and can walk on water… that's hardly fair when I worked so hard on this plan.." she groaned.

"I…wish I could…" Kagami felt like slapping her forehead. Before the latest assignment, she could have requested a scroll for that from the quartermaster – for free too! She was no alchemist either to whip up a quick potion, what were the ingrediants for such a thing anyway?

The quirky smile the elf used was returning as she noticed the Blade looking about for a means out of an unavoidable predicament. To be merciful, she would nudge how hopeless it was. "You might want to take a look at where we're crossing too."

Kagami did so. "Lake Rumare?" Konata nodded happily at the expression dawning across the other's face. In all of the channel circling the Imperial City, the segment known as Lake Rumare was the widest, deepest, and fed by the coolest streams strait from the northern mountains. Slowly swimming across in metal armor would be stressing the body more than enough just factoring in the endurance required. The cold temperature and no chance of rest on top of it would drown even the most athletic of the Legion's best.

Little miss blue fairy shook a bag of her own gear in front of Kagami, the material looked water proof. "Start strippin~ Kagamin~! All your pudgy pounds will be safe in here."

"I. Hate. You." Kagami stewed for a moment before turning away to undo the bindings. Konata wasn't going to get whatever twisted wants she was after though, oh no. While the elf wadded nude in the shallows watching her, she kept mind of the line of sight and only left her backside to be ogled at. Over and done with Kagami slipped in still adorned of her undergarments. Her gear wrapped up in the cloak worn earlier, which luckily also happened to be well rated against the elements. It would keep most things dry even if submersed for a time and maybe even keep some of the weight buoyant like the elf's would.

Konata graciously enough took the defeat without complaint. Though a faint redness was present on her cheeks when the other had turned back around after undressing. She knew Kagami was considerably slimmer than the armor adorned made her look, but… Grabbing her own stuff she suddenly charged into the lake. "Last one across serves lunch!"

The Blade agent shook her head at the elf's antics, but thankful that the embarrassment had been diffused and set off after the girl.

-o-o-o-o-o-

A change of scenery was found to be very much needed. The drab Imperial City walls of grey had given way to colorful lake shore meadows easing into forest spilling forth from the rolling hills. It was in this beautiful setting of nature that the two young maidens enter, freely exchanging words amongst themselves.

"For a guide, and a Bosmer at that, you sure make a poor scout."

"Oy. That's racism."

However, only a couple additional hours for the two companions was already testing the boundaries of friendly wit and outright annoyance. Apart from the elf's insistence on swimming across the lake, it had been a continuation of a series of similar little mishaps one after another grinding away at the Blade's patience. That and the steep continuous climb up the hills probably didn't help, few associated the central Great Forest region being so mountainous.

"Noo, I meant it as an insult to you compared with other elves. You almost didn't see that bandit watching us leave the lake – what a pervert, both of you! Making him think we were…ahg! Then wasting an hour walking the winding side path, and for the record you have a horrible sense of blending in."

"Kagami, you gotta take things like that in stride. A wise man once said 'side roads lead to great side adventures!" Here the elf brought up a finger to bear as if a great philosopher. "That khajiit was complimenting us sitting back enjoying the show, kinda cute too and chivalrous not trying to rob us. Of course that's probably because the experience was worth more than gold…I don't blame ya chasing him off for the '_adventurous maidens' _comment either."

"And don't you like my awesome armor!" Konata did a twirl showing off her custom fit elven plating, the golden sheen proving both their points.

"Gaudy, and isn't that a man's fitting?" Kagami was referring to the lack of a molded 'breast' plate. Not that it needed to be after seeing how flat the brat really was during their swim. Oh, and to tick her off only more, it was comparatively…less damp. The cloak still proved able to do only so much after all.

"…Imperial pig"

"What was that? I'm a Breton I'll have you know-" Kagami was sensing another wave of insults.

Konata waved her correction aside "Breton, Cyrodil, same thing really when you're living the Empire life."

"Breton ancestry is half-elven is what I was getting at. Should I then consider your kind the same as Dunmer and Altmer?" Kagami bit back rhetorically.

"Nnggg" the elf groaned, "Can't stand those snobby high elves, good for nothing… Anyway _my_ point was that I can see the pudgy pounds, you try to hide it with that dull cloak but the armor gives it away. Must have enjoyed my apple ca~ake"

"Shut up. There was too much sugar in that thing to be considered a lunch."

"But you still ate it."

"Jeez you can just shut up now." The Blade rested a hand on her sword as emphasis how annoyed she was getting.

"Okay you're getting testy, here is fine then." The path they were on now led right through an old stone fort, leftover from the ancient kingdoms ages past. "Town's up ahead and I'm sure your meeting is private. So I'm going to go raid this ruin for treasure and we can meet up in town tonight at the Oaken Crossure. Later!"

"Hey I didn't agr-" But the door leading down to the ruins banged close.

* * *

There's that, next looks to be very promising at double the length with all I've been adding to it after updating this last one. Not much action per say real soon, but I've started writing on the Kvatch bit - and trust me it'll more than make up that lack in all these upcoming introductions - M rating possibly and not because of yuri...ok not JUST because of yuri.

Any guesses who from Lucky Star will be introduced next time?

**Otherwise here are the notes on the different races featured and mentioned. More in-depth descriptions can be found at the Elder Scrolls site. Take a guess what each of our cast is before they're introduced - and yes their characteristics were taken into consideration.**

**Orc** – These 'beast' people of the Dragontail mountains have proven that their barbarian age has long passed through trial and service to the empire as fearless shock troopers and superior crafters of armor. Though some are still in good humor to rip a few limbs if one were to tick them off. _(yes, I was somewhat tempted to make Kagami an orc based on the joke featured in the series, but then there's Tsukasa and we couldn't do that to her ^_^)_

**Argonian** – The lizard/scaled people of Black Marsh are probably one of the most unique of the sentient races of Tamriel. Natural to swimming as they are to land, they boast ability to breath underwater and resistance to disease.

**Kajiit** – Cat people of Elsweyr more resembling lions. They may seem simple beings by their speech and lifestyle, but are actually clever having great instinct and tactics when in natural terrain, their eyesight lending great advantage able to see in the dark. Sorry, no cute cat-girls here unless someone is really into the furry.

**Bosmer** - Valenwood 'wood elves' are mixed descendants of ancient elf races including Ayleids who fled their slave rebellion. Are heavily nature oriented compared to their cousins, familiar with living and traveling amongst the trees which has given them natural high agility, dexterity with bows, and stealth.

**Dunmer** – Proud 'dark elves' of Morrowind, though a bit grouchy and morbid to others not of their people, even the friendlier ones can make one edgy with their red eyes. Well balanced in the arts of blade combat and destruction magic, dunmer make for fine warriors still mindful of agility and tact.

**Altmer** – Summerset Isle's tall golden-skinned high elves are known for being aloof, but do boast a superior prowess for magic as a race. Their refined sense of living and being direct descendants of the original ancient elven race has also lent to deem themselves as 'high' among the other mer, not to mention all other mortal beings.

**Nord**– Northern 'Viking-like' people of Skyrim. Naturally resistant to the cold, it isn't rare to find one shirtless even in a blizzard, but mixed with their barbaric style can be rather frightening in battle. Otherwise are a people of excellent stock, fine craftsmanship, and far-reaching sails on any coast.

**Redguard** – The dark-skinned humans of Hammerfell, a fierce warrior society known for their mastery of many combat arts and hearty independant spirit.

**Breton**– Hailing from High Rock, a result of mixed human/elf interbreeding long ago, yet well established as a people renown for their natural magical prowess as well as resistance, and conceptional thought producing many great mages.

**Imperial/Cyrodil** – Cyrodils descendant of imported slaves of the Ayleids. Though still less imposing compared to other races, are a shrewd and organized people based on trade, education, and legion military might.

**Ayleid** – old tribal elves of Cyrodil. They were very oriented to the arcane magics and brought humans to Cyrodil as slaves until they were overthrown by revolt. Many great architectural ruins of their ancient cities and relics still dot the land, including what is now the Imperial City and it's central White Gold Tower.

**Akaviri** – the old races of far north/opposite side of the world, a 'Chinese'/serpent race. Though not impacting on Tamriel since first age, their weapons of katana/wakizi are still employed by some and largely by the Blades.


	4. Volunteers Wanted

Here we go chapter 4! Added a good deal more to this one as well than what I had written originally, starting to see a pattern here... Hope I can still keep up even if I do have these somewhat pre-written.

Mikeru-D: As always, thanks for the great mountain known as enthusiasm! Jauffre however will not be replaced by Misao – he's too strong of a character to do away with and I'll actually be using him for another reason. But I thought for sure you would guess who was next – didn't we discuss her earlier?

Chibi Kuro: Glad you enjoy this as well. Sorry, despite Tsukasa being in the main circle of characters, she won't actually show up for quite a while…makes me sad too so in the mean time I have been writing some bits for her. But I will give you some action for the rating.

For Spite: Tough customer, but I'm taking your concerns in mind to see that this stays within some quality. The thing about adventurers is that they usually do that kind of thing on their own, easier/safer? No, but less bickering, more stealth, and more freedom without having to put up a face of ego in front of others while doing your work. Just look at examples of WOW parties trying to divide up spoils of a quest…gets pretty violent if you ask me.

* * *

_Volunteers Wanted_

-o-o-o-o-o-

Weynon Priory was as picturesque as ever Kagami thought. It had been almost a year since she last viewed the great dorm, the lamb stock with road passing through and the stone chapel made serene set in the surrounding forest.

"Can I help you child?" asked a monk emerging from the chapel.

"Would you happen to know if Father Jauffre is in?" Kagami asked politely.

"He should be up in the den. Shall I call for him?"

"That is alright, I'll go on up – a blade guards him." She added. The man nodded in acknowledgement of the Blade code.

It was homely inside the priory dorm, sparse dinning hearth open above to a communal sleeping area and study. At the widow backed desk sat an aged yet spry monk. Few had seen him in anything but the simple brown robe, much less a set of armor – but this was the same man who was grandmaster of the Blades order, and it was he who had taught and raised Kagami in the way of the Blades since her coming to Cyrodil. To her, this was the man she considered her second father.

Jauffre looked up and smiled in surprise "Thank the heavens, the mirror returns!" His shoulders noticeably sagged in relief also, numerous reports upon his desk a glimpse of the stress in gathering what had happened.

"Good to see you again sir, though not in the best of times." Kagami tried returning the smile best she could, but circumstances were priority over a cheerful get together. "I take it you've heard the bad news."

His face became more somber. "Yes word reached us early this morning. Most troubling, and the princes taken the week previous…"

"What are they really after though, the Mythic Dawn?"

"We've gathered that they are followers of Mehrunes Dagon, daedra Prince of Destruction-"

"-who was involved in Jagar Tharn's plot against the Empire many years ago – we know all that." Kagami grumbled "Haven't we learned anything else yet!"

"I understand – and share your frustration in this. The Dawn always seems a step ahead of us, their plans deeper than we took for mere cultist. On a grander scale, with no emperor or heirs it seems they wish to interrupt the lighting of the Dragonfires of Akatosh, which is done with each coronation of a new emperor. This will be the first time in centuries that the Temple of the One will be dark…"

"…'Close shut the jaws of Oblivion'…that was something the emperor mentioned. What effect would the Dragonfires remaining unlit for a time have with Dagon's Oblivion?"

Jauffre looked puzzled. "That would, escape me as well. Though it has been known that the Amulet of Kings does pass down cryptic visions, I cannot be but more troubled by it. Did Uriel pass onto you specifically this alone or anything else?"

"…that's another thing sir…" She hung her head slightly, "I was there to hear this from him, because I was assigned to protect the emperor last night, when he…was slain. R-right before me and I couldn't do anything! I…I failed us all." Clenching her eyes closed, she awaited the reprimand to be discharged from service.

Instead the fatherly monk rose from behind the desk and clasped her gently by the shoulders.

"No Kagami – you have carried out your duty to the best ability any of your brothers and sisters could hope to claim. You have carried it here with you and may rest that burden here – it gave us further fright when our agent found Barius with the body, but you not in sight all across the city. Aside from the amulet, we feared we may have lost you as well"

She allowed herself a moment of relief and the touching words to grip, before recovering and continuing as befit a member of the order.

"Sorry about that, I couldn't stand being in the city another moment after what happened in the sewers." She dug into the cloak's inside pocket, withdrawing the amulet. "He also said to give this to you, and something about there being another heir."

Jauffre tilted his head with a raised eyebrow. "Ahh, he let you in on that… Then I can say that indeed there is still hope. An illegitimate son was born to him a time between the passing of his first wife and remarrying. We have been keeping tabs on him, Uriel often wondering on his whereabouts."

"Shouldn't we retrieve him as soon as possible then before the enemy finds him?" Kagami wondered, surely the Blades were on such a thing as soon as the original princes were assassinated.

"We are stretched rather thin at the moment, agents have plenty to watch for and most of them are not fighters but wish to only remain our eyes and ears. Other Blade members as well are still returning from previous assignments, they won't be here for some time yet, unless…"

The grandmaster looked over her critically. "There is that… You were able to slip by all our agents watching the city and the Mythic Dawn's after all, securing the amulet reached our hands safely. Experienced as an active guard yet able to evade detection. Kagami, you may be the right person for the retrival, do you perhaps fell ready take on this mission of utmost importance?"

She blinked at the responsibility entrusted to her again so soon. Catching red reflections of herself glinting upon the amulet's surface, her heart stirred with an underlying feeling of failure. It would now be much safer in Jauffre's hands. Even if Jauffre saw no fault on her part to begin with, Kagami wanted to earn back that trust worthy of such a task. She had to redeem herself, lest this pain forever haunt her.

"I'll do it!"

-o-o-o-o-o-

"Well that was a waste…" The thick wooden door slammed close behind Konata as she left the stone ruin.

Pulling out several found items, she then began to sort through what was even profitable to bother with now that she had proper daylight to see by. A few flawed gemstones and non-practical potions were still worth a couple handfuls of gold – enough to pay for a night at the Oaken Crossure and a good meal. Though of course she already had a good amount on her for the trip, a little extra never hurt. The rest was quickly tossed aside, scrap iron mistaken for steel not even worth its weight in gold, and that wasn't considering the half market price she'd get or its terrible condition.

"Why don't skeletons have any reasonable drops!" The elf groaned and laid back, resting while starting at tree tops visible above the fort's structure. "Maybe I should've tried convincing Kagami to let me come along after all…"

There wasn't much else to it, collecting up the more valuable trinkets and heading up the path. She'd just have to wait out the next few hours in town to meet Kagami later. In the mean time trade in some loot, get a blacksmith to check over her sword – skeletons had to be bashed apart rather than sliced so the edge was looking a little scratched; perhaps poke fun of som-

Movement suddenly caught her attention around some of the trees ahead. Hunched little humanoid forms almost blending in with the green vegetation. Goblins. Three groups of about four each, it was a frickin war party. "Another fight between goblin clans…tenacious little guys."

Konata watched them curiously. Partially making sure she didn't get caught between their skirmish, yet noticing the oddity that they were circling around the hill toward a farm not far from the path she was on. Usually they went strait from point A, to point B when fighting. And come to think of it, there were relatively few caves or mines around this area to be home for a rival clan. Which meant this was a raid.

_'Super Wandering Adventurer Hero powers – activate!' _

No real special abilities were granted to Konata through the 'power up mode', but she did cast a Chameleon effect over herself. Though only a partial invisibility, the lower Illusion spell was effective letting one fight and cast without it dispelling. Enshrouded like this, excitement filled her as she sneaked up behind one of the groups flanking around the field. She would have to take out this group separately while having the chance, even an adventurer as herself couldn't take on a dozen goblins all at once.

The first goblin was silenced as the others ahead rounded a large boulder, unable to gurgle a last breath with the tip of Konata's sword imbedded in its throat. In a fluid movement she twirled from the creature also flinging the blood from the blade. Quick as a khajiit then hopped up onto the boulder to cut the rest off, dropping a head-sized rock onto one and landing feet first on another. The last one easy pickings with a quick swipe across its stretched and exposed neck, the head tilted up searching the ledge of the boulder where she had been. Just in time too for her spell dissipated soon afterward. For the two unconscious she gave an extra kick making sure they kept out of the way. No reason to exterminate all of them if it could be helped.

That was one group down, hopefully she could pull off a similar result before having to face them in the open field. However a shout was heard nearby, a human's alert of the approaching creatures. "So much for that plan."

Coming to the edge Konata could already see the goblins rushing onto the field, intent to bash in the skulls of the two men there to defend it. In that case there was little time for a new plan and so she too charged into the fray, taking several by surprise as she danced into their flank. Her elven blade swinging low, taking one goblin right off its feet, then upwards for a block disarming another. Before long she had three of them out of action.

However the goblins must have realized who their true threat was already, for several turned their attentions away from the struggling men and onto her. Konata could only sweat drop at being surrounded by three more together brandishing their spiked clubs. A block, a dodge, twirl - and slash, repeat! She could barely manage from being hit by their rapid strikes. _'One of them's got to be a berserker type! Aw man, what did I get myself into…?'_

With a roll, she got out from between them but that barely helped matters. Two brought down their weapons together forcing her to block overhead with both hands along the length of her sword to make up for the difference in strength. That left her wide open to the third. Even armor wouldn't do much good if an opponent had such an easy target.

Time slowed, Konata's eyes widening as she traced the weapon's path—

_Th-wack! _

An arrow now stuck out the back side of the goblin's skull. Its momentum suddenly thrown off, the on coming strike served only to snap Konata to her senses. One goblin looked back and she took the advantage to slip out of the block with the second by swinging wide, then circling the weapons back around into the creature's chest.

Now given some breathing room, the wood elf followed the goblin's gaze who had turned from her and found two more humans had shown up. One was an older man who was probably the father of the two men finishing off the last few goblins. While the other was…

"Heh heh, I know that pink hair and bust!"

-o-o-o-o-o-

The next hour for Kagami was spent as anything but idle.

Some of it spent restocking some of her gear from what Jauffre had on hand. The simple leathers and single spare iron greaves were of no use when she was already adorned with the Blades preferred set. However a number of healing potions were eagerly taken up and would be of great help, her own skill in alchemy a far cry unless one wanted poisoning. Some rest probably would've been best all things considered, it seemed though Kagami was trying to distract herself from any and all thoughts that threatened to tug away at her if she relaxed too much. More evident when her visit to the chapel on the grounds was too swift for a proper prayer.

On the other hand it was getting late now to go out and start the next assignment without proper rest. One wouldn't get much of a head start like that. Yet she also didn't feel comfortable enough as to retire at the priory either. Chorrol was just up the road, Konata said she would meet her at the Oaken Crossure…

She could easily be rid of that elf brat. Besides, no telling whether she was even trustworthy. Especially on a mission of this importance, there could be no room for distractions such as second guessing who was friend and foe. That was why she usually perfered operating on her own. Then again Konata was surprising quick of wit, both in planning and conversation which was a breath of fresh air for companionship if Kagami were to be honest with herself. For the time being the elf could be helpful on the way if nothing else, at least Konata caught onto things she herself was slipping on lately. It was almost worth the tradeoff, almost. Because viewed another way, some of those misfortunes _could_ be also attributed to Konata's presence since she had shown up…whether planned or occurrence of chance.

It was probably bad enough she hadn't mentioned the bosmer's involved role to Jauffre.

Pondering on this, Kagami had come to a standstill at the tee in the road with the priory to her back. At this point she was well decided on staying in Chorrol for the night, but now whether to meet up with the elf or hide out at the sub-standard Grey Mare Inn?

She hadn't been standing there lost in thought for too long, when 'fate' decided for her.

"Legendary Item!" Came a delighted squeal to Kagami's left somewhere off down in the wood. Sure enough she caught sight of the blue headed bosmer elf rounding a bend in the road. Accompanying her was also a fair pink haired woman and it was she surprisingly enough who was carrying a larger bounty, vegetables by the look of it. As well as also being loaded with a staff and bow on her back Apparently Konata hadn't been able to find any good loot herself, if not for what looked like a sword she was affectionately rubbing her cheek to.

The Blade would just have to see how luck played things out on the way, and ditch the elf another time if she proved too troublesome.

-o-o-o-o-o-

"Too bad there isn't three of you, such great craftsmanship! But mama Hiyori will take good care of you, yes she will~ And pay me top coin!"

"Uhg…I'd say something about you being weird, but I've given up just on the trip up here…" Kagami interjected joining them from the tee.

"Oh! Hiya Kagamin~ Looki looki! I was rewarded with a great treasure this time. And these-" Konata circled around the pink haired girl and gave a squeeze to her breasts "-are my friends Mi and Yuki!"

Kagami couldn't help the sweat-drop. "…If that's how you treat friends, yeah don't let me become a friend and leave it at that…" _'At least she hasn't tried doing something that embarrassing like that to me…yet another reason to keep my gear on'_ "Anyway to give a _proper_ example of how to introduce someone, I'm Hiiragi Kagami, nice to meet you Miyuki."

The Imperial woman had a glowing like nature befitting of a maiden yet noble qualities of that of a lady, and almost unsurprising a soft pleasant voice. "A pleasure, do not mind Miss Izumi's actions. S-She tends to be her child like self time to time – eep!"

"Can't help it. It's not like you're using them even with such an awesome moe figure. Totally not fair!" Konata pouted while cupping her 'friend' from behind.

"You hush. I see you carry a staff Miyuki, do you happen to be a mage?"

"Yes actually. I specialize in several schools of magic and favor the art of Alchemy."

"Alchemy, but how does a staff help in that field?" Kagami wondered.

The mage held a hand to her cheek in some form of embarrassment. "Yes there is little a staff can aid in that, it is more a formality than anything. Normally I use my bow for more practical defense, not to say it is without its own uses! I once found myself awakening in a dark place of unknown surroundings and bonded the first spell to my staff with a powerful illumination spell. It turned out I had fallen asleep in the university library and it was after hours… However it has served faithfully in several similar circumstances for I easily get disoriented in poor light."

"Gah, more moe points!" The elf threw her hands up in mock despair.

"Say you do any enchanting?" Kagami continued ignoring the interruption, not often getting the chance to satisfy some magical insights by a professional of the art. A mage who didn't swamp their speech with nonsense babble or ego was rare to come by.

"Sorry to say I am not quite proficient in that area, but I know the theorems well and have practiced using simpler items like this ring for a boost in agility as I tend to be clumsy. Are you familiar with enchanting Miss Hiiragi?"

As Kagami dug in her cloak for something, Konata butted in "Okay you two are ignoring me aren't you-ACK!" But almost choked in gawking at the item placed in Miyuki's hands.

"W-Would this be, is this an Akaviri dagger?" Just as Kagami had thought, the well to do Imperial was even familiar with such studies as ancient artifacts.

"ULTRA-RARE-ITEM! Hiyori would KILL you to just get her hands on something like this… Well more like put a over charged paralysis on you so she could take the whole day stripping and searching you but still…" The elf seemed to enter a thinking pose, which the Blade didn't like. Even in the short time they had been traveling together she already knew bad things tended to happen after such an expression.

"Don't get any weird ideas. This was my father's dagger, so keep your pudgy little thief hands where I can see them."

"Ohh~ Kagami likes my cute wittle hands?" Kagami's eyebrow twitched. The few hours they were apart hadn't helped the annoyance factor.

"Am I correct in sensing a dark taint in the gem resonance, is this even safe to carry around?" Miyuki asked, looking up from her examination.

Kagami scratched at her cheek thinking back. "Well, along with the dagger I found a black grand soul gem in the things he left behind. Black gems can be dangerous on their own, but actually once they're bound to an object its darker attributes can only be directed to what the object its bonded to can cast."

"I see. There have been relatively very few examples for me to understand that so clearly before. Thank you Hiiragi for the lesson."

"Um…there is some truth to the rumors of them being able to curse bearers of items enchanted with them and that in gem state they do tend to leech off of a carrier's soul. When directing its energy it's best to work with the ill intent it has and put it to use in something that reciprocates that offensive energy like a weapon. The ones you might hear about cursing or backfiring were forced to do something opposite what they're capable of. Like a healing amulet, it would probably slowly poison and become more potent with each use-OW!" She turned around to the midget pinching her butt. "Hey, what is your problem!"

"You're being too brainy Kagami, get back to your tsundere role!" pouted Konata.

"A wha-nevermind. You're just upset you couldn't understand all that and make strange comments."

"Can too! I reciprocate your _ill_ feelings Kagami, so enchant me baby. You can _backfire_ on me anytime~. Kagamin, wanna practice enchanting my pink gem?"

The short jaunt to the Chorrol gates consisted of an enraged dragon chasing a blue fairy amongst boulders lining the path, as Miyuki cheerfully watched the antics. Little did their new travel companion know, but that day she could have witnessed a murder. Lucky for Konata that the Blade didn't have anything to attack with at a distance.

"I said I was sorry! I went too far on that last one!"

"And the others!"

"No! Those were proof I was listening. I'll never take those words back – never!"

And so on until they reached the gates where the elf was safe from assault and murder with the guards about. From there instead of heading for the noisy bar, Miyuki offered them to stay the night, to which they agreed. Kagami felt out of shape with how easily that little brat had evaded all her blows, not to mention tired with all that had happened since the night before. Thus the comforts of Arborwatch were well due and appreciated, Miyuki's family manor on the town's main courtyard, complete with separate guest rooms for the two.

The rest of the evening spent retelling how a farm was saved from goblins by 'yours truly' as they dined on the additional spoils from the quest, specially prepared by Miyuki's mother Yukari Takara. An even gentler soul than the mage, if that was possible, who took one look at Kagami and drew a nice warm bath for her. Fed, scrubbed, and put at ease, the Blade fainted almost blissfully as soon as her body found just how super comfy the guest bed was that night.

* * *

A/N: And there it is - Miyuki! A mage should be useful, even a clumsy one bursting at the seams with moe. Right? Let's hope...

Edit - changed Miyuki's polite 'san' to 'miss' to better fit this universe as some thought the japanese endearments detracted from it...not sure if can replace 'chan' though, that will be difficult for me to let go. Konata's references however are going to stay to touch the fourth wall, and I could see a medival Cyrodil having some form of adventure comics for the youth. (edit: anything japanese in terms I'm going to make a Bosmer/Wood Elf trait in this universe. So Konata will still be using them here and there with few knowing what they mean, even herself at times)

Was thinking of spliting this in the middle to keep length consistant - but what the hey, the other chapters have been kind of short and time to get things going. Plus that would've left Miyuki for next time stopping right at the hint. I won't dangle a minor cliff hanger like that. Plus it was time to finally wrap up this day.


	5. The Nightmare Before

As for those wondering why this story is in the Lucky Star section instead of Crossover – it was for the first few chapters. But with only 10 hits after a week I knew it was being completely overlooked by both LS and Oblivion fans. I may be desperate for attention, however I honestly would just like for a larger readership to know it even exists and have the chance to read it. Whether readers love it or hate it I won't fret over because I know it's a niche story type, just so you all have the opportunity to. Later on I'll probably move it back to where it belongs.

Mikeru-D - Indeed you smell sub-plot, there will be a good amount of these throughout and for most of the characters. What will be hard is telling the side stories without directing too much attention away from the main story line for some of them. Glad also the stay at Arborwatch came off with such a tone for you.

For Spite - Thanks for trying to clear up and correcting those bits. I feel stupid about the tonto/tanto - though interesting to learn. And I'll try to stop implementing medieval speech when it doesn't work.

Sturm - Woot another critiquing reviewer! Good points to address – which of course I won't answer for spoiler sake. Also thanks on catching the manner/manor slip I had, I bashed my skull in for that one. And hopefully the statement above answers your other question why the story is in Lucky Star section.

* * *

**_The Nightmare Before_**

-o-o-o-o-o-

_"It's locked, a dead end? …Prepare for an ambush!" Called the lead guardsmen. The other two Blades immediately tightened the space around their charge, Kagami taking the rear. All was still for only a few moments when those hidden realized that the guards weren't fooled or just being paranoid of the setup. _

_An agent wrapped in a robe of red leapt from the arch above, hoping to get a lucky strike at the emperor as he dived right into their ready weapons. Alexis's sword sliced and pushed at the attacker's weight to throw him away as Kagami followed up plunging hers into the chest. That was the braver of his fellows, now sweeping out from their shadowed hiding spots. The Dawn may have had good assassins, but once the element of stealth was taken from them, all they really had were numbers to rely on when their charge met against the elite skills of the Blade order._

_However there were noticeably more in this group than the previous ambushes. Taking on three himself, Alexis was soon receiving wounds as he tried his best to cordon off one side of the bottleneck. His sacrificial action buying enough time for their third guardsman, Baurus to rush back from the locked door. Swinging his sword brutally into the bastards who were ganging up against his Blade brother while crossing back into their rank. Kagami on the back side of the formation was having difficulties herself, the hallway like enclosure left little room to properly swing a full sword around. Emperor Uriel had to draw his own silver short sword to block for her as she swiped another across the side of the head. _

_Conjured mask and weapon dissipating upon death or loss of consciousness, Kagami didn't know for sure, but the revealed face came somewhat of a shock. She could have sworn to have seen the person walking the streets just a few days ago, plainly and simply as any other resident civilian. These were not some crazed zealots scarred and misdone by life. Just what the hell were the Mythic Dawn!_

_They earned themselves a quick breather as the remaining assassins backed away with their losses. Baurus sweeping them off to the side where another doorway possibly led to another route out of this hell hole. It turned out only to be a dead end room, and apparently what the rest of their attackers were waiting for. Out in the hallway, the sound of feet scuffing over stone alerted both Alexis and Baurus to take position on either side of the doorway, leaving Kagami in reserve guarding the emperor. _

_"This is as far as I go child" Uriel turned to Kagami. Even with the sound of blades again clashing so closely, she could not direct her attention away from him. Likely it was the power of the Emperor's Voice granted to all of the Imperial race, but there was something more to it. It was his eyes. As if silently commanded by them, Kagami reached out her hands to receive what he deemed her worthy to carry._

_"I go now to my end. Take this to Jauffre, he knows where the last heir waits."_

_"B-but sire!" She tried to refuse, but for the emperor to place hands gently, yet firmly around her own._

_"…and do not underestimate luck, the gods have much placed opportunities for you child and gathering them will not only be key to survival – but your happiness as well. Trust those who want to help you live before these duties are placed upon you…trust…"_

_In that moment paralysis overtook her. Frozen as a wall panel behind them slid open, revealing three more red robed agents rushing into the fray. The short one in the center, probably their commander for she bore no mask, directed the other two to the door with the gesture of a devastating shock bolt spell. The lightning slammed into Alexis's side and threw him past the door, a sickening scent of charred flesh already filling the room. This woman was more what Kagami would imagine being of the Dawn. A wicked grin dancing on her lips, hunter gold eyes full of mania, even what kind of being she was would be hard to guess. However, though the being was small, the very air resonated of power within her and the crazed look in her features only made her only more frightening. For the first time in a long time, Kagami felt fear. Not the usual worry for the safety of her charge or of others. But for herself, her life in the palm in another's hands that could easily erase it from this mortal plane._

_She walked, confident waves of power rolling with her casual steps, right up to the emperor as he equally faced her with calmness. So ready to accept the fated checkmate he had foreseen. She tilted her head in bemusement, before plunging some horrible daedric instrument into his chest. With a twist and crunch of bone, a red glow emulated from Uriel as his very life force drained away._

_Kagami couldn't even scream out in rage, tremble in fear, or anything! Baurus in the other room was barely keeping the assassins at bay from ending his life as it was. Alexis…Alexis was likely already far gone. And here she was unable to do anything, not at fault! Not at fault! He, the emperor placed her under paralysis – and now he was dying! Why wouldn't he let her fight for him! WHY DAMNIT! Fight. Kill this monster! It didn't matter if she died – a Blade's life for the emperor was what it was meant for – not- damnit! Not to be a helpless little girl!_

_Uriel's body was already cooled when the enemy commander withdrew the weapon, licking the blood coating it to taunt the Blade who could only stand there. With the body's collapse though came too the end of the spell keeping Kagami in place, her flesh tingling as muscles were released from the invisible hold. _

_Unfortunately the other assassins having completed their mission were pulling out and now were in her way as she immediately sprang forward. The commander had the gall to laugh as she leaped back, letting one of her own underlings be cut in two with the force behind Kagami's katana. Then a clash with the other's daedric weapon was as close as she got to the commander before another assassin cut in. With a quick flourish his hands were missing. But turning back to the wall, the passage was already closing, an amused high pitched laugh echoing from beyond. Slash after slash, Kagami was determined to rip down the barrier, imagining it was the horrible little monster she was ripping apart. _

_That inhuman being hadn't escaped or fled, she had walked away. Having let Kagami live by whim. Letting her be cursed to live when she should not have. As if it were merely done as some cruel sick joke._

_Determined so much to place her hands around the throat of that…that bitch, Kagami even called on her limited magic. A fireball wrapping about her fist as she threw her arm forward to blow away all that dared resist it—_

"AAAHHHHhhh!" Kagami was sitting up in bed, fist stretched out before her and following that line was a scorch mark on the opposite wall. "Huh?...Oh just…just a dream, and yet not."

At least the section of wall that had taken the blunt of her 'sleep-magic' had been stone and nothing caught fire. That and result had been much weaker than the original from the dream. "Dang now I'll need to replenish my mana." She flopped back onto the bed, arm draped over her eyes. _'Star of the Atronach is a bitch too.'_

-o-o-o-o-o-

The door of the inn was kicked open. Daylight blared into the figure's eyes momentarily blinding her, all the more throwing her mood into being pissed. "Crappy inn. Should've just stayed at home!"

She was short yes, maybe even a bit paler than usual for her kind sure. But gods help if anyone were to mention she didn't look like an Altmer, that maybe her bloodline was mixed with one of the lesser elf races. Some misfortunate people found that out the hard way. That despite these bodily traits, her magical force definitely was that of a full-fledged Altmer destined for great things. Damn right!

None the less, that didn't make Akira Kogami any more of a morning person. And being stationed at the tiny settlement of Weye didn't improve matters. It was nothing more than a dumpy inn at the other end of the great Imperial City bridge, the one and only crossing the channel around the capital. Really either it could've had at least a few decent services considering the _great _location – or shouldn't have existed to start with! She had half a mind to burn what little there was to the ground right now.

"Grr." Standing here wouldn't accomplish anything worth while, time for an update. "SHIRAISHI! GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE!"

Tapping her foot in strained patience revealed no sight of her lackey. "He'd better be watching the bridge like he's supposed to or I swear to Dagon…" She grumbled having to walk down to the bridge, back up its grand approach, through one gateway, over one of the long spans, another gateway, and _finally_ midway on the second stretch stood the moron Minoru. Diligently perhaps, but why so damn far down?

"Well!"

The Redguard jumped before turning around "U-Ah-Akira! No sight of her yet! Nothing else to report."

"…I see. And by the way – that's MAJOR Akira! Got it!"

"Y-Yes Major, sorry! …Though could I get something to eat? I've been out here since last afternoon…and some rest?" He scratched the back of his head nervously.

"Huuuuhhh! You think you're tired? Do you have any idea what I have to put up with down there? I've been working my butt off while you got it easy just standing here, waiting for a certain someone to pass by – and they will. Then we simply spring the ambush and the amule-"

"-MORNING SIR!" Minoru waved suddenly to someone behind his partner. Akira calmly turned and with a flawless smile looked to the passing Legion horseman. The armored rider coolly observed them indifferently not bothering to stop for small talk other than a simple "Hail"

"…they're stepping up patrols again…" Akira observed. Though she'd mostly been lazily cooped up at the inn, she was right and even Minoru could attest to that. "If they pull an escort for whoever's keeping it safe, were going to have problems. The other groups know the signal if we need additional support right?"

"Yeah. Two runners stopped by during the night to make sure it was correct. But…"

"What?" she gave him the eye.

"Well, by now since that bodyguard hasn't come out, we have probably three situations now."

"…go on."

"First would be the obvious of them safe keeping it within the palace – which I honestly don't think they would do!" He amended as Akira made a face that duh – the Dawn had little trouble infiltrating and flushing out the emperor from there. They'd already have it if it was that easy. "The best bet would be that she's handed it off to someone else and that person has already carried it past here-"

"-No. I would know." She sounded rather cryptic but very sure of that.

"H-how exactly?"

"…don't underestimate me or my Mysticism" Here the altmer smiled. Not a cute version of hers mind, but an honest and rotten smile. Creepy. "And last?"

"Oh, um getting a boat or something to cross by now. There's even a few areas shallow enough to cross on foot."

"All of which a few others are monitoring" She shook her head, dragged Minoru toward the edge of the bridge and gestured to the waters. "That would leave only a slim chance of them getting by undetected by personally swimming the most unlikely spots where it is widest, deepest, coldest, and if they kept any amount of gear with them including weapons – they'd drown. Anyone transporting the amulet wouldn't take the chance."

"What about spells? Like water walking?"

"Idiot. I've already checked and there's no residual mana along the shorelines from these past two days." Minoru gulped at the implications of how powerful this altmer truly was if she could sense miles worth of land – or was she boasting again taking credit for several mages part of their information network? Not that he'd call her on it, she was plenty powerful either way enough to burn him beyond a crisp – even if she used frost.

"Don't get mad at me please, I'm just trying to keep an open mind. So last idea I promise – taking all those factors into account, what if they passed it off to an Argonian to carry? They can breathe underwater and could have just swam past us along the bottom."

…

"...ah Akira?"

"…entrust something that important, to a lizard. Sigh - go hit the hay, you're thinking in circles…after you take a bath, you stink."

"Huh?"

The high elf brought her hand between them and gave a push with telekinesis, next thing he knew Minoru found himself thrown over the ledge. _'I need to ask for a raise, taking on this kind of stress…' _He tearfully whined tumbling through the air, finally impacting the lake's surface after some fifty feet.

"You alright ma'am?"

The same Legion horseman had circled back around, off on another patrol round likely. The salmon-haired sorcerer returned a cutesy smile "Just fine here officer~! I was trying to find the best way to convince my friend to take a bath, and it was a success~"

"I…I see..." The man turned away and continued on. Young people these days sure were strange.

Alone again Akira's eyes began to twitch. _'Damn it. I knew I should have taken out the rest of those bodyguards when I had the chance'_ One specifically came into mind. A lilac haired girl, hands clasped with the emperor's, the Amulet of Kings between, as she Akira took Uriel's life. At the time she thought the task was complete, let the weak Blade suffer her failure. But a half-completed task wasn't a victory either. Cameron's wantons were orders, her slip a smear of all who served him.

* * *

A/N - How well do you think Akira comes off, too much? Or delightfully evil enough? She won't always be quite so harsh, but those are times to actually be afraid, she's a dangerous thinker able to overcome 'luck' that Kagami may find in Konata's seemingly randomness. Originally I didn't have her or Minoru in the story at all, but then got to thinking an opposing view could be interesting. They won't be regulars but for a few hints of making a point of certain details later on.


	6. Three's a Crowd, What's Five?

Okay sorry for the short delay folks - and for the quick dump, I have a train to catch to get home for holiday. So there may be a few mistakes which I'll be fixing later if necessary when I get back.

For Spite and Mikeru-D - As always, thanks for the support and critiques! Glad you both liked how Akira turned out last chapter.

* * *

**_Three's a Crowd, Four's Company, Five..._**

-o-o-o-o-o-

The sun turned out to be already well into its morning phase when Kagami had awakened. Konata having already conducted her trades and repairs at the blacksmith, returned just as Kagami came down for breakfast in a borrowed set of clothes. Yukari wasn't displeased in the least, having just gotten up herself, nor was she the one making the meal after all. The true friendship between Miyuki and Konata really shined through at a time like this as they complimented each other's skill in alchemy and cooking to produce a simple but very delicious meal. There was no teasing the pink mage or declaring her clumsy faults as 'moe'…whatever that meant. Good to see she wasn't _just_ a plaything the elf took for granted.

"So where are ya headed next Kagami?"

Even Konata's tone was completely casual as she set a plate before her, no super energetic creepy sly smirk evident. None the less, to a Blade it was a loaded question. Despite how she hadn't told Jauffre of the additional help from her 'guide' - he would warn of trusting strangers in such a crucial time, the blue haired bosmer felt right somehow. Her idea of swimming across the lake surrounding the Imperial City probably helped evade several enemy agents on the look out. Even avoiding the great bridge wouldn't have crossed Kagami's mind at the time.

"I was thinking of heading toward…Anvil or there about." Best to keep it vague, a partial truth was fine right? She owed the elf that much at least if they were going to continue traveling together.

"Been awhile since I visited home…" Konata looked off in space for a bit before nodding to herself. "Right, that settles it. I'm comin' with ya Kagamin~!"

Kagami furrowed her brows somewhat lost. "I…I thought you were going to anyway…?"

She immediately realized she shouldn't have said that. "Aww~ Kagamin was going to be lonely without lil'o'me~?" She should have known the teasing side of Konata couldn't stay hidden forever.

"…I mentioned nothing of the sort."

"Oh." Miyuki placed down a copy of the Black Horse Courier, fortunately nothing of the Emperor's assassination glared up at Kagami from its pages, yet. News was about a day behind out here in Chorrol, but the capital surely was in uproar by now. "That reminds me that then you will be passing through Skingrad, is that correct? I hope you do not mind if I tag along to chance a visit with your cousin Kobayakawa."

"Yeah!" Konata threw her arm up to second that. "We should definitely visit my little cous! And Kagami can get fat on her sweet rolls~"

"Okay, what is it with you and seeing me as fat." The Blade deadpanned.

-o-o-o-o-o-

"Now you girls take care of yourselves" Yukari finished hugging Konata, who looked about ready to melt into the motherly affection.

"-Be careful not to eat any strange plants – and pay the bandit tolls so you don't get into any fights!" She had moved onto her own daughter, tears making their presence.

When it was Kagami's turn, the girl almost took a step back from the now very emotional woman. However only her hands were clasped in pleading gesture. "Please, you will take good care of them won't you?"

"Y-yeah, sure I will." Kagami quickly agreed, not knowing whether to feel relieved at not being hugged as well, or left out. A crying Tsukasa had taken her own mother's attention at their farewell also…

Soon they left the walled city behind, Yukari tearfully waving them off from the gate. Konata once again in her golden elven armor, Kagami's covered by her grey cloak, and Miyuki in a typical blue Mages Guild robe also sporting her staff and bow. However they did not take to the road, for that lead southeast back to the Imperial capital before branching off again west to Skingrad, which was directly south from where they were currently. It was only a matter of traversing the vast forest between.

Not that it was any less tiring or dangerous. Cutting through the woodland would shave off half a day worth of extra travel, though shorter in distance it would still take the better part of the day, and the tradeoff of potentially more vicious beasts was less chance of running into highway bandits. Either way they chanced it anyway seeing as between the three of them anything less than a minotaur wouldn't be much cause of alarm.

As they began their trek through the forest, Konata also noticed that Kagami kept tugging at the neck and hem of her cloak. Wearing that while hiking must've been very warm. "Go ahead and take it off Kagami, Miyuki 'll understand."

"-ah!" The Blade jerked her arm away from the material, surprised that she must have been fiddling with it for a while now. Then thought about the elf's proposal. True, Miyuki was a mature and trustworthy enough person to keep her identity secret, and it wasn't like they were going to cross anyone else's path out in the middle of the wilderness…but it would go back on the moment they cleared the forest and were back on the path to Skingrad.

Kagami shrugged off the cloak and turned to the mage who was looked on questioningly. "Miyuki, I would prefer to keep this under cover, so if you could please keep your silence about it, it would be greatly appreciated. …I'm a bodyguard of the Emperor as a member of the Blades and….well I'm actually on an assignment so I can't disclose anything further than that…"

"-But escorting you to Skingrad is no trouble at all! Like you said, it's on the way." She added to reassure the mage. Despite the urgency of the mission, it was the least she could do for the one who so generously took a stranger as a guest into their home.

Through the explanation, Miyuki's expression remained unchanged. "…who are the Blades?"

"WHhaaatt! Come ON Miyuki! You don't know!" Konata was dumbfounded her mage friend didn't know of something. What blasphemy!

As the blue elf launched into an animated narrative of who the Blades were and how mysterious yet badass they were, Kagami could only shake her head and move on. _'Went well enough I suppose.' _Still, she felt a little guilty for not explaining sooner, but for now the brat was ecstatic enough seeing she wasn't going to be driven off yet. While Miyuki was the opposite, probably not yet understanding several implications that it could mean. She would though by tonight when news of the assassination would reach Skingrad.

"-h I see, so Miss Hiiragi is a warrior priestess of an ancient Akaviri order." Miyuki sounded fascinated by the 'revelations' Konata was explaining with wild gestures of some story from her deranged mind. "I'm tellin' ya she's a princess alrig-"

"-H-HEY! What world are you living in!" Kagami spun around to stop the crazy interpretation before it became a misunderstanding.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Banned from telling any more hyped fantasy tales for this trip, the elf's contrasting silence however was unnerving and listening to nothing but the sound of nature as they passed through was getting old fast. So what was truly needed was simply a better, worthy subject to talk about and pass the time.

"If you had a destruction skill, what element would it be?" Kagami started off, more so interested in what Miyuki had to share on it than anything.

"I employ the use of flame, though I do not use it often and only when a situation is dire. Izumi recently we found is a frost."

"But I don't have any skill with destruction magic yet – weren't you supposed to teach me Miyuki-sensei? Right now all what it's good for is cooling down a bowl of stew, but I want to make a long time freeze spell later when I level up!"

"Cannot you do that already Miss Izumi? You have great skill in Illusion and can paralyze." Kagami jumped a short distance away from the blue haired bosmer.

"Aww Miyuki, you spoiled the surprise! Good thing I tried it last night."

"What!" Kagami proceeded to dig through her pockets, everything was accounted for.

"Mou~ Kagami you should know by now I'm no thief, besides it's not nearly as fun. I feel as if you haven't gotten to know me at all!" The elf pouted, crossing her arms.

"So sue me, it's only been a day…"

"Naw, I got some payment ahead of time, Kagami wasn't wearing her armor last night."

A nerve twitched on her forehead "What the heck were you in my room for? I'm so surprised you didn't strip me bare and run off with the lot."

"Ohhh? There was _some_ stripping…" Konata made it a point for their eyes to first meet, before letting her gaze drift down to the other's bust. "Now I only took a peek but…for a B-cup you sure have a nice shape Kagamin~"

"DIE!"

…better subject material indeed…

-o-o-o-o-o-

Soon after another short bout of chasing the blue fairy, the group came upon the edge of a settlement as they continued south through the woods. Although sizable, Kagami observed that there was something distinctly odd bout it.

"So what's this place? Aside from half of the buildings being burnt down, this town is big enough it aught to be on the maps."

"The residents of Hackdirt are not very…encouraging of visitors." Miyuki tried to put it politely, so Konata jumped in to further explain. "They tried to 'Hack' off our heads, use your argonian friend as sacrifice and – Hey!" She paused "That's how we met, remember Miyuki!"

"Hmm" The pink mage thought back, "Ah, you are correct Miss Izumi. I was attempting to save my friend Darma when they thought her a stranger, since her mother is usually the one who delivers their supplies."

"That's right! I found you wandering back and forth, planning how you were going to bust in there and kick their booty!" Kagami sweat-dropped trying to imagine such a stately and fair woman such as Miyuki kicking down doors and taking names. No way, no how.

Miyuki looked lost to that over exaggeration herself, but the elf insisted "Don't be so modest now, you had them dancing in flaming pants – most awesome thing I've ever seen~!"

"Flaming…pants…?" Okay Kagami was actually quite interested now.

"Oh yeah, after we broke her friend out, here comes this wave of blind cave dwellers and I almost panicked seeing all these half naked guys who want to do who knows what to my little body, ya know? Anyway they're just about to us and Miyuki steps forward, but she was burning up! Next thing I realize, the flames shot off in a fireball to the guys and there they are unable to see what's got them so hot – Miyuki was in her Element!" Konata finished in a prideful declaration.

_'Scratch that, that's horrible! No way did it happen.'_ Kagami dismissed the story, especially seeing how much Miyuki was fretting over it again, but at least Konata lay some of her concerns to rest. "Don't worry Mi-san, you only charred them a bit and set one house on fire."

_'…it actually happened then?'_ Kagami looked to the numerous other charred ruins. "Then what's with the others then?"

Miyuki seemed to recover her bout and joined back into the conversation. "Many of the residents here long ago claimed to have found a deeper residing being in the caverns below termed the 'Deep Ones'. An event at some time occurred and the residents came to blows with legion forces during an investigation, resulting in half the town's destruction and a number becoming permanent inhabitants within the caves. To this day they still wish to stay anonymous to the world and be left alone."

"Which explains why we're going around" Konata finished, then provokingly waved at one of its patrolling inhabitants, who they could tell even from their distance was grumbling.

-o-o-o-o-o-

As usual the roadways were quite bare of travelers but for the occasional merchant moving goods along the Gold Road between the Imperial City region and the far off west city of Anvil on the Gold Coast. With only a few hours left of daylight though, smart travelers even with an escort would be pulling off the road a ways for this was the 'witching hour' for highway bandits. Effect to say Kagami with her cloak back on was getting that feeling they were about to be ambushed. Not even a patrolling legion horseman had come by them since they had joined back onto the roadway.

However around the next bend, the towers of castle Skingrad were in sight high above and collectively they all sagged their shoulders in relief letting nerves wind down. That was when an unusual traveler also came around the bend walking opposite them. A Nord male judging by the tall pale figure and short, strait hair that looked a slight green in the shade. Why it even caught her attention was the oddity someone leaving the safety of a walled city as the sun set, so she kept a cursory glance on the person as they passed each other. But not once did their blue irises even meet and she thought nothing more of it.

"…20 gold or your life, if you would." Came a flat toned voice at her ear.

Kagami swore she was the only one to catch what the bandit demanded. He spoke with a fair voice like Miyuki, yet so quiet with the monotone that it was almost a mumble. That was a minor detail though compared to the knife now at her throat. _'Careless once again!'_

She wasn't completely helpless though. The katana of course was no good being drawn in close quarters like this, so it was one of her daggers Kagami brought to the space left behind the Nord's blade, guarding her own neck from the chance of being slit as she pushed the bandit's arm away releasing the grasp. She spun around to face him and possibly deal a debilitating strike, only to see he was already several paces back. _'He's quick' _The Blade noted, explaining how he swept up behind her.

"Oi! Hands off, I saw her first." The clashing of metal had at least caught the attention of the other two ahead, who otherwise may have continued on conversing this and that unawares. Konata marched up to Kagami's side glaring at the Nord, then threw an arm around the girl's waist and winked. "She's all mine!"

The Blade felt a compulsion to strangle something. In the middle of a fight and the elf had to pull crap like this. Then again maybe it was a tactic to throw their opponent off kilter, for the stranger did have an odd expression now, blinked, looked at one and then the other. Nodding he lowered the dagger before cautiously putting it away. "…I apologize-"

"Whaa!" Miyuki let out a squeak of a battle cry as she finally joined the fight too late. There was an intense flash of white light amongst the group that left spots in the eyes for several minutes. "S-Sorry…was that too much?"

"Gah! Woman, I'm blind!" Konata cried off to the side. Kagami didn't waste time rubbing at her eyes, instead blinking rapidly to refocus her sight to better gauge whether their would-be-bandit would be taking advantage of the situation or had run off. To no avail, the world only settled to dull grey blobs.

"Iwasaki?" Came the mage's voice from ahead. "It is you Minami, this is quite a surprise." The blobs were getting clearer, there was Miyuki with her staff kneeling down next to the dazed Nord, she must not have been affected by her own spell.

"This is an old friend of mine Minami Iwasaki, her and I played together back in our childhood." Miyuki explained after everyone had regained their sight. With a proper look beyond the bangs, Kagami could see now the more feminine features of the Nord's face, though that seemed to be the only place distinct. Like typical Nords, Minaim was tall and athletically built, but also quite…

"Whoa there's nothing there!" Konata poked the girl's chest.

…flat compared to female members of her kin as the brat elf insensitively pointed out. On top of that she wore rough leather armor and her hair style not uncommon for Nord men, could anyone really blame them for thinking she was a guy?

"Minami, why would you be doing such a thing?" Miyuki's expression turned concerning as the nord became more embarrassed, but pushed through with her monotone "…I … forgot to bring enough money for a night at the inn here…"

The mage patted her friend sympathetically and offered to board together. Konata commented that at least the girl didn't resort to begging – didn't have the figure – to which Kagami reprimanded her with a quick knuckle tap to the head. The girl looked ready to die of embarrassment as it was.

-o-o-o-o-o-

And so the group of four moved onward to enter the city of Skingrad. At the end of the small canyon of walls, turrets, and a vast overhead bridge to the separate castle atop its own unscalable stone spire, was the gate leading to yet another stretch of low road flanked by massive walls. Either side being the city itself connected directly by a series of bridges over the bisecting road. This was the city's defensive strong point as an invading army, even if managing to break through the gates would only become more vulnerable to archers and spell fire from above before being able to split off at the central crossroad and up into either the market or residential side. As of now though, this low road was being used by several travelers with their own tents as a safe zone to set up their shelters until they could move on the next day.

However our group of travelers take the north street at the crossroad, their destination the popular West weald Inn. A homely mid-sized tavern greeted them furnished of warm stone and oak floors with a second story balcony overhanging the entryway. Though this being one of the two inns of town and servicing more of the passer-bys side of business, even a group of maidens and a tall Nord quickly grab the attention of the diverse patrons. Especially the attention of one small strawberry haired elf.

"Onee-chan!" She squeaked and charged the other short wood elf who returned the glomp. "Yu~chan!"

Miyuki held her cheek in adoration of the reunion "Miyuki-san too and –Ah! Mi-Minami-chan…" Yutaka blushingly greeted the tall girl. If that wasn't a bit odd, the Nord's returned greeting was noticeably a tone warmer than the usual monotone.

Kagami could now understand Minami's plight fully. Nords were usually very prideful of being self reliant, coming to visit her apparent friend with no money to pay for a room could come off as being rather rude or embarrassing. But of course she wasn't the only one to notice the sweet look between the two. It was what Konata would say that would add yet another annoying tack into the Blade's brain that there was more going on between the two than she or anyone needed to know.

"I see~…I wouldn't let you have my Kagamin earlier, so instead you're going after my little cousin. Hmmm you sure have good tastes." Minami turned beet red. Fortunately the little strawberry elf had gone to get them drinks, which Kagami downed as soon as she could in attempt to erase that moment from life.

Setting the flask back onto the table, the Blade then noticed that the young elf was gazing at her with curious jade eyes. It came to her then that she was the only stranger out of the bunch. "Oh sorry. Kagami this is my cous Yutaka Kobayakawa – try to say it three times fast, believe it or not she owns the place! And Yu-chan, this is Kagami. She's on a mission and I'm her _escort_ if you know what I mean~" Konata grinned with a conspicuous wink.

"um…I think so?"

Kagami dropped her head to the table and groaned. "…enough, she doesn't need to hear any of your innuendos. My brain is fried as is."

She received a soft patting on the head for her suffering. "Don't worry, you'll get used to it soon Kagami. Or is it the alcohol?"

A glare rolled up the Blade's eyes. "I've drank with-…those guys plenty, believe me this will barely give me a buzz."

"Dang she's no cheap drunk. This scenario will be tougher than it seems to trigger a flag." The elf more or less commented to herself. Kagami didn't even bother trying to comprehend whatever that garble meant and began on her second flask, this time slower appreciating the qualities of Skingrad's renowned drink.

However, the inevitable had arrived with a new patron entering the bar, the latest Black Horse Courier in hand. "The Emperor's been assassinated!"

Kagami was one of the very few in the tavern who didn't jump to the news scrambling together to read it for themselves. Instead she kept her head down, almost fearing someone would know that she was a Blade, known she had been there herself and could have done something. Even with her grey cloak on, the heavy armor underneath made her feel naked, exposed to be ripped apart by those seeking the one guilty.

Miyuki's reaction amidst the shock was to glance toward the Blade's direction at one point but gave no hint as to what her thoughts were. Otherwise the mage kept attempting to get a chance to read the article herself, only for it to be handed over or taken from another. Turning her sight from all the excitement, Kagami found Konata hadn't even left the table and was actually looking rather concerned at her.

"…They'll probably all stay talking about it the entire night. Yu-chan set up a room for us so let's not stick around and get some rest, K?"

It took Konata grabbing her hand before she responded, allowing the elf to lead them up the stairs from the tavern.

-o-o-o-o-o-

"Why are we sharing a room again?"

"Even as generous as my little cous is, there isn't enough room for all of us to have our own. Yu'chan has good business."

"…What is with the 'chan' thing? Even your cousin was using it earlier." Kagami noted.

"Oh that, it's more of a mer reference only we Bosmer seem to use anymore. 'Chan' is entitlement to someone you're close to, whether family or friends. I even use it for Miyuki at times and she'll use 'san' cause she's so polite."

"I suppose that's for 'mister' or 'miss'?" Kagami guessed, which earned a grin from the elf. "You got it! There might be some mer in your blood after all."

"Like I said before, yes I'm Breton." She reiterated.

Konata wiggled her finger back and forth. "Nope, you have too much of an Imperial look about you, you're just plain simple boring human."

"Hey!" Kagami barked, again placing her hand on the hilt of her sword as warning. "Anyway, I was just thinking I could go look for a place at the Two Sister's Lodge."

"Silly Kagamin, you'd stick out like a sore thumb to all the resident regulars. Besides it'd be rude to turn down the suite she gave us, it's got a nice big bed~" Konata opened the door and presented the inn's corner suite.

Even by the stately Skingrad quality, it was far beyond what one would expect for an inn, perhaps better than any residence bedroom even. It wasn't luxurious, but homely would be the word. Warm of fresh wood work, a large frosted curved window, and the large central bed placed rather casually yet comfortably amongst and completing the setting.

"She do good or what."

"Y-Yeah actually." Kagami _wanted _this bedroom in her house. Now.

They took turns using the wash bowl in the corner while the other went about undoing their bindings and changing. Then came the difficult part of coming to terms getting into bed. The comfy but still one and only bed, with each other.

"No you are not sleeping in the nude"

"Aaawwwhh, the bed's plenty big and I'm so small – I bet I wouldn't even bump into you."

"If you want to sleep naked like a dog, then you can sleep on the floor."

Konata pouted "Fine then…" and put on a fresh shirt supplied by the inn that reached to her mid-thigh.

-o-o-o-o-o-

After a second day of traveling about the countryside, Kagami had slept as soundly as she could ever remember, not to mention a nice bed two nights in a row. _'life is good' _she sighed contently waking up. Only to realize why she felt almost too comfortably warm – the little blue haired elf had snuggled up into her embrace during the night.

Resisting an urge to kick her out of bed, Kagami instead took a moment to just look at her while so close. Konata seemed even more child like so peacefully asleep, yet retained her more exotic features such as her pointed ears poking up through the wild blue tresses and those strange puffed lips that were slightly parted...they looked really soft…

The elf then began to mumble something and stirred. Kagami now realized the second reason to her feeling so strangely warm, their legs were also entwined and Konata's knee was a bit too close between her own. With a violent shove more out of surprised reaction than anger, Konata awoke to find herself on the floor. "Id wavn' meh!"

Kagami shook her head "…good morning to you too" and proceeded to get changed, partially to hide her still flushed face.

"Oh - hey it's not even dawn!" Konata gazed out the still pitch black window.

Gear under arm, the other was already heading for the door. "Well yeah, we should get going and leave town by then."

"Nnn~ but I wanted to check out the shops here and stop at the bakery." The elf pouted but followed while pulling on her own.

They crept past the other couple rooms trying not to wake anyone else. It wasn't until the little balcony lounge above the tavern did Konata notice something off. "Aren't we going to wake Miyuki?"

"I am already prepared to continue." Called a voice below. The two looked over the railing to see the pink haired mage sitting with Minami and Yutaka who also looked ready to set out on a journey. "I told them we were headed to Anvil and decided to join us as well."

A shadow of guilt covered Kagami's face. They were all still convinced her destination was the coast, well at least she'd be going half way with them and they could handle it from there. Between Miyuki's magic and the speed Minami displayed the other day, there shouldn't be any worries. And the little elf cousin added a second bow, a beautiful elven make known for its light weight and easy draw but surprising force of delivery.

As they headed for the stairs to join the rest, Konata slid up beside Kagami and questioningly whispered. "You were planning on sneaking out without them right?"

"Mm, you know I'm not really headed for there, and I thought Miyuki was only coming this far to visit your cousin."

"Just roll with it, we'll be with them at least part way right? I take it you saw Yu-chan's bow. To let you in on a little secret, she's the best shot this side of the Imperial City! They'll be in good hands." Konata patted her back and bounded over to the table to grab a piece of toast.

Relieved and worries set aside, Kagami put forth a smile and some determination to get her companions going. "Alright gang – lets suit up, we got a long way to go and I'm sure you want to get there before nightfall."

The rest eagerly hopped to and the Blade suddenly felt as if she were in command of a task force. She tried not to let the idea go to her head, too much. They wrapped up a quick breakfast Yutaka had prepared to be snacked on later and were soon out the door. From there the main crossroad was just on the other side of the inner-city wall from the inn, and then out the west gate. Greeting them was a peculiar red glow of pre-sunrise not quite on the horizon.

Miyuki was the first to voice the curiosity "Isn't it still early for the sun to be rising?"

"Yeah and doesn't the sun rise from the east – that's west" Konata pointed out the obvious.

An unsettling chill shot down Kagami's back. "I've got a bad feeling about this…"

* * *

A/N: By now I'm sure some of you have noticed the elimination of Miyuki's use of 'san' and using 'Miss' It looks odd to me too but it is more proper for the universe. However I can't bring myself to completely do away with it or especially 'chan'. So as Konata explains, I've had it slipped in as part of her elven language back home. It's not true of course, but hopefully it's a tweak than can be worked since Valenwood itself won't have much part in this storyline, just the spliced in Japanese terms. 'Moe' and 'Tsundere' and such will also have a similar basis, but their own explanation as well.

EDIT: Added in the part for where everyone officially hears of the Emperor's assasination. Also a little discussion to reason why I'll keep using 'chan' and 'san' suffixes every now and then despite the universe.


	7. Five Heroines Step Forth

Welcome back to the adventure. December was nothing but projects for me leaving little time to even glance at this, and my family during break were clamoring for attention too - though I did completely corrupt my brother's mind to be drawn to the world of anime, so it wasn't a complete waste. Black Lagoon, Full Metal Panic, and Higirashi sure makes for a fun week...

But it's not my ramblings and excuses you're all here for. Got the next couple chapters done, things really picking up in action and revelations made as the characters tackle all that awaits them in the destroyed city of Kvatch.

Ascoeur - Thanks for sharing the picture! Perhaps inspiration for one of their leisure days later on? Being an AU/crossover though, this story will have its fair amount of description, but I'll try trimming by writing so that it reads better.

Mikeru-D - Glad you enjoyed the refrences. I didn't know there was a Nord/Bosmer couple at all in the game, that was a bit surprising - but now very fitting for both canons!

Belthazar - Shhh, you'll ruin the surprise! ...though you'll be waiting quite awhile...

Serpent King - Been great brainstorming with you. Still mulling over the idea(s), but we got some time to decide to impliment it or not.

For Spite - I don't know...Konata's sense of humor is a touch creepy even in canon at times with the full context. 'Brain tack' is an older slang you could say of the mid-west, I've heard it used by grandparents and such and is reference to the annoying tack poking through a shoe - considering the boots and shoes of a medival style world, I think it could be adapted here and in the form of explaining a headache. Bit of a stretch perhaps but I think it works even as self explanatory. I'll try to keep you smiling somehow though.

* * *

_Five Heroines?_

* * *

_Last time: "So where are ya headed next Kagami?"-"Please, you will take good care of them won't you?" Yukari tearfully waving them off - "That's how we met, remember Miyuki!"-"Iwasaki-san?" - Entering the great walled city of Skingrad - "Onee-chan!" A strawberry haired elf running to be glomped by the other elf "Yu~chan!" - "The Emperor's been assassinated!" - Konata shoved out of bed by Kagami's surprised reaction - A western dawn greets the morning - "I've got a bad feeling about this…"_

-_o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

Even from afar, distant rumbling of thunder could be heard. Konata however took it in with a smirk and turned to the others. "Hear that? That's adventure callin~!"

That seemed to shake the others out of their revere for what possibly lay ahead. "Right, with all of us together there shouldn't be anything we can't fight through!" Kagami also attempted charging up the group again.

However, little Yutaka began to shiver at the prospect of being involved in some form of battle. "F-F-Fight!?"

Had she phrased that wrong? Or maybe the Blade had placed the opinion of their skills too highly? More likely that they just didn't have much combat experience, they were not trained soldiers like she was after all. Miyuki went to aid the young girl with some potion or another to ease nerves, while even Minami stood closer to better watch over her.

But it looked as if she could trust them to at least look out for each other…they trusted in each other. It reminded Kagami of the comradeship shared between Blade members.

The sun soon rose to their back, dimming the ominous glow to the west, as well as granting them daylight to better travel by. Just in time as the groomed roadway alongside the farms and vineyards just outside of Skingrad returned to wilderness littered with countless boulders, forcing the road to twist and turn among them. To make up for potential time lost because of this, the Blade kept a pace close to a quick march at the head of the group.

"You can slow down Kagami! It's another good couple leagues from here for sure!" Konata called not far behind. She wasn't complaining so much for herself, but more for Kagami's sake being the only one of them wearing heavy armor - if not for a few of the others also.

"What exactly is a league anyway?" Questioned Yutaka. She seemed the least winded of them surprisingly, probably due to carrying only her bow set and the food pack.

Miyuki, knowledgeable as ever had the answer in detail. "A league is usually a reference of measure for how much ground one covers in an hour walk. However this can vary due to how one walks, and the type of terrain. Just as though the path we are walking now winds, it is still faster traversing the path than strait through the countryside."

"Unlike what we did yesterday." Kagami countered.

"Th-That example is a bit different due to scale Miss Hiiragi."

"...I hear a challenge."

With that Konata took to the brush and boulders forging her own path. Kagami sighed finding the elf around the next bend, flat on her face from tripping just before reaching the path again. "Yeah, don't tire yourself out brat. We might have some use for your _skills_ ahead of us."

Even in her position Konata managed to give a thumb up, for whatever reason. At least she understood. Yutaka simply placed a hard boiled egg in the still out stretched hand. "Don't work too hard onee-chan."

"Oh, say Yutaka since you joined us, what about the inn?" Kagami had been meaning to bring that up. Owners of stores and inns usually couldn't just up and go leaving it unattended with such short notice.

"Sinderion should be able to watch the inn for a couple days." Yutaka smiled cheekily trying to imagine it while Konata caught up to her cousin. "That Altmer is still in the basement!?"

"He's actually really nice, not like all the other high elves you say they are onee-chan. Isn't big headed, pays his rent, and doesn't do any dark magic down there, just his alchemy study-"

"-until it blows up the whole building." Konata interjected.

"He won't! He won't!" The smaller elf insisted. Though her ears were covered and eyes squinted shut, trying _not _to imagine if the alchemist were to truly make a blunder by dividing his attention between running the inn and brewing his research potions…what had he been researching exactly again?!

The elder relented. "Okay, but do you really want to leave it to Miyuki's boyfriend with such responsibility?" The mage sputtered making to correct Konata, but did have a blush developing across her cheeks. "-Poor guy doesn't get out much so I'd be concerned how well he handles guests. Next thing we know, we come back just missing the drunken party and get the clean up."

"Arruuu!" Yutaka whined, all the mental images making her almost regret her impromptu leave. She could have hired someone better suited or…no closing was never an option, an inn couldn't leave expecting travelers stranded!

"~Last chance Yu-chan."

Even the silent Nord looked torn at her friend's distress and wanting to hit the blue haired elf for the now obvious teasing. Konata very well knew what buttons she was pressing, and yet maybe there was a true motive to the mischief. Minami finally decided to voice that possibility.

"…she just wants to make sure you want to go on this journey, it could be dangerous… Yutaka…"

Kagami was now beginning to get a real sense for the tall girl, she was the silent yet strong minded type that only really spoke when needing to. People like that often times came off as a little odd and misunderstood, but through experience she found they were actually great to work with.

But apparently Yutaka had enough also and came to a final decision. "You go off on adventures all the time Konata-onee-chan, you're not leaving me out of this one!" She squeaked fiercely. The little adorable face in anger truly was a sight to be fearful of. Konata raised her hands in surrender, backing off as the nord too was close to glaring at her while they took the lead.

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

Keeping up such a pace, by mid morning they stopped to rest at a roadside camp. It was already getting warm too. A bright full sun illuminating the land that was starting to change from the lush green of the heartland to dryer highland grasses from which the Gold Coast to the west took its name. Kagami spent the break to check the map using some well known Aylied ruins nearby to relate their location while Yutaka and Miyuki handed out the leftovers of breakfast to snack upon.

From where they were at it would be a hike up a large ridge, there the path would split for Kvatch and the others would be set for the easy decent all the way to Anvil. She could be at her destination a little after noon, leaving her a good amount of time to search for and speak with the heir, and leave with him by tonight. Good.

However another ominous rumble in the distance served as reminder that things weren't all well ahead. The red glow from earlier had practically vanished, but the closer they got to Kvatch, the more often that thunder made its presence. As well as a dark cloud bank that seemed to hover about the mountain. Kagami really _really _hoped the gut feeling she was having was wrong. It took some restraint not to just take off and get there as quickly as possible, even if her mark was in danger it would be no good to rush that far and be too exhausted to face off against whatever was going on out there.

Besides, what was with the coincidence? No one but she and Jauffre even knew of there being another heir, were the Mythic Dawn moving onto some next plan phase? Either way, it was too flashy for them and the odd disturbance just happening to be in Kvatch also was unnerving.

Glancing once more to the cloudbank brewing to the west, Kagami figured the fifteen minute break they had was plenty. "Hey everyone! Let's keep this short and get going."

"Aww, but we just stopped. Kagami's being a slave driver."

Konata's pout however was ignored as Miyuki got the Blade's attention. "Hiiragi. Would this have anything to do with your mission and…the assassinations…?"

"I-…I can't really be telling you guys about this, but it does." Kagami closed her eyes in admittance before glancing back up the mountain to where Kvatch was under the troubled sky. "The enemy may have found out about my mission, and likely have some nasty tricks and dark magic to prevent me from completing a very important task. None of you have stake in this and should be able to pass around to continue your journey….but I will be going up there. As a Blade, I go into danger…"

The others looked to one another and by some silent understanding, together nodded. "We're with ya Kagami!"

"Huh, but this will be dangerous. I'm not casually warning you because I think there's something very wrong up there!" Kagami argued, not seeing why they would want to face a battle they were not involved with.

Konata just scoffed right back at her. "Oh come on, don't think we'll pass up probably the most interesting thing that's happened this era!"

Immediately she was backed by Miyuki's input. "There will likely be those in need of aid, surely we can be of assistance. It would be the responsible thing to do if we are able."

"A-And I don't want to be treated like a little kid anymore. I'm a good shot – really I am!" Yutaka looked driven, determined to also prove herself. Minami beside her simply nodded as well, then again a Nord never ran from a fight.

"Kagami…you don't have to do this on your own." Konata stepped forward, emerald eyes clearly focused directly into Kagami's.

"…trust us…"

An odd sense of deja'vu echoed within Kagami, reminded of Uriel's words to her. _'Did…did he mean this…about trust?' _Breaking from her inner thoughts, a hidden tension seemed to dissolve as she looked at all the others individually. Gauging them, knowing their talents were yet to be tested, especially the younger elf as she very likely had little to no experience. It would be the kind of situation that would build her resolve or break her… But ultimately it was their own decision, they were determined and such a thing sometimes made all the difference when it came to a budding warrior. Or in this case, maybe even heros.

"…y-you all….thank you everyone." A genuine smile broke out across her face. The others returned it and began packing up what little they had to set off with renewed energy.

Konata meanwhile elbowed Kagami gently in the side. "Besides, we can't let you have all the fun." Her quirky smirk was back, yet at the same time it felt more...sincere, encouraging, some how it put Kagami at ease.

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

No sooner had they gotten to the top of the ridge and found the road branching off for Kvatch, that an Altmer came sprinting at them from that direction. His eyes were wide with fright and it seemed he didn't even see them until right before he almost ran into them.

"What are you doing!? Run! There isn't much time-they'll kill us all!"

Kagami threw an arm out, blocking the high elf from continuing around them. "What's happened?"

"God's blood. You don't know do you." He took a shuddering breath to recollect himself slightly before explaining. "–Last night portals of fire opened around the city and Daedra came pouring out! The city's finished and burning to the ground! –Guards are still holding the road at the top – but they won't last!"

"Miyuki?" She turned to the mage who was looking over several of the elf's minor injuries, confirming the story. "These burns are from daedric fire Hiiragi…"

"…crap—Hurry everyone!" Kagami urged as she took off running for the city, there not being another moment to waste. The high elf left behind could only blink in confusion as to why they would run _towards _the terrible evil.

"What's the plan." Konata puffed slightly as they caught up to the Blade.

"First we'll get a better idea of what's going on – he mentioned some of the guards are still up there, they'll know. Then find out where Mar-my mark is and get out….those must be survivors!"

Ahead was an encampment of refugees at the base of the mountain which Kvatch sat upon. If the heir was among them, this would be much simpler not having to deal with the situation above. Entering the mass of erected tents they split off for no more than ten minutes to do what they could as Kagami went around asking for the priest. Miyuki was nearly overcome by the extent of burns some people had received and set to work on a quick salve with her alchemy traveling kit. Regretting she had never been talented at healing spells. A few survivors were no longer sticking around, so Minami and Yutaka helped them pack some carts, earning a few foodstuffs as thanks. Since they had discarded plans of going to Anvil, they would need something more to eat than they had brought with.

Konata meanwhile sat off to the side on a boulder feeling unable to really do anything for these people. Most were still in their shell shocked phase or in remorse for those missing, if they were lucky enough not to have seen for themselves the fate of their loved ones. As an adventurer, sure she had taken on plenty of similar jobs, but this…far too many of them were guaranteed to deliver sad news, and she had found that often times it could be worse to promise false hope. Especially in trade for gold.

It would be better to go anonymously, find or save whoever they could and return them to safety. Not so hard considering everyone knew where they were, it was just…a matter if they were alive or not…and getting through all the Daedra to find out…_ 'Okay, so maybe some kind of reward might be required as incentive to risk my neck…'_ She sighed in frustration.

Then again it might be considered a better deed than what Kagami seemed to aiming for. Her mission obviously was important sure but…if the one she was looking for was right here in camp, would the Blade really turn her back on all these people the moment she was done here? '_find out where my mark is and get out' _Well if things truly were bad up there, it probably was the wiser choice. It wasn't like they were a full army and could only do so much. "Sure hope the Daedra don't come down then…"

"What was that brat?" Kagami had finished going around and joined the elf leaning against the boulder. "Mm, just hoping we don't have to go all the way up there to kick some butt."

The Blade sighed in agreement. It was still a good distance to the top and some of the storm clouds above were tinted with the red they had seen earlier now that they were close enough. "Too bad, we do. As if this situation wasn't complicated enough. The elder priest, aside from rambling on about the End, let me know the one I'm searching for is up there….Looks like it's going to rain too…"

"…who is this anyways?" Konata ventured it safe to question now, but Kagami shook her head. "Not yet." And left it at that as the others too joined them.

"Hiiragi, I gathered Iwasaki and Kobayakawa as you requested."

"Thanks Miyuki. Well guys, I need to get going and got a ways to go. So I'll ask again - are you all sure you want to do this? Now is the time to back out." Some part of Kagami wanted them to stay beside her, yet nervous that they'd be worse off for it. That they would all be in way over their heads regardless what they did.

"Someone has to right? And if we don't…" Yutaka didn't need to say the rest. Minami took the young elf's hand as sign of assurance that she would be there with her.

"We have come this far, have we not?" Miyuki sounded rather confident, possibly wanting some justice after seeing so many wounded.

"…Alright then." The Blade relented.

However, right before they could start their way up the mountain, a woman overhearing their intention came to beg a favor of them. "Are you going up there!? Please! Please find my daughter! Meli! If she hid in her secret place in the basement – I keep telling the guards but they don't believe she possibly could be – but if she hid inside, there may be a chance!"

"I – we -" Kagami tried to explain, while also not having the heart to outright say no.

"Please….M-Meli is all I have left…and if she's…I, I c-can't!" The mother sobbed and shook her head desperate to not think of her child as anything but safe.

It was Yutaka who went to calm the desperate mother. "We, I promise we will look for her!" Konata, while rather wanting to avoid this kind of thing, couldn't help being proud of her little cousin, always full of heart. The woman filled them in on the directions and where the hiding spot was as best she could, which seemed to overwhelm the young elf but Miyuki had the foresight to write it down just in case.

* * *

**A/N:** A little shorter than some chapters, otherwise it would've been twice the length at 7,000 words and considering I haven't written a chapter more than 5600 words, I don't want to start spoiling you all quite yet with higher set standards only to fall well short of having consistent long chapters. So I'll go with my average, but the next chapter will be quite the treat and dives into the action. That and I have someone reading through it at the moment, not a beta though I should get one as much aspiration as I have for this work.... Anyway it will most certainly be out next week, just a few more quick read through/edits on my part and sculpting the chapter after it to make sure there isn't anything missing I want to tie in.


	8. Blood Gate

Now officially my longest story...and oh so much further to go.

Here it is, now things get down and dirty. Sorry for stretching some of these scenes out, but I find it important that they be witnessed fully to really grasp how they are dealing with all this. Later segments will breeze through this kind of thing due to repetition of similar conditions especially when going into the realm of Oblivion which have a good number of identical setups and enemies.

As always - many thanks to those who are leaving nice long and honest reviews! NagatoismyLover has joined the party there, welcome! The better humor somewhat got cut short recently due to the looming trouble they felt, and true it does sacrifice some of the LS luster - I'll keep an eye on it, but that'll be part of a pendulum effect as the plot rolls through now and then.

Rated - T, borderline M for some? For moderate violence and mention of gore.

* * *

**_Blood Gate_**

**

* * *

**

_Last time : "That's adventure callin~!" – "As a Blade, I go into danger" - "…trust us…" – they were determined and such a thing sometimes made all the difference_ _– "Gods blood, you don't know do you" – "-I'll ask again-Now is the time to back out" – "We have come this far, have we not?"_

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

"Okay, this is bad." Konata intoned in awe. A fear of insignificance compared to the powerful unnatural phenomena, but curious awe all the same.

The others also seemed uneasy. Amongst the red clouds was a complete alien sky all its own, distant day stars racing by like embers of fire rising from the city, thunder echoing invisible lightning from nowhere yet everywhere. Even the higher they climbed, the ethereal light basked only deeper into their surroundings, emulating the blood red glow.

And mentioning blood, Kagami could smell it. The coppery scent coated the air heavily especially as they rounded the top at last, the only thing holding back her gag reflex was experience, and the additional horror that rested at the center of the evil permeating the area. Across the scorched plateau of blood and placed right in front of Kvatch's gate, was an evil looking archway of Daedric origins in which an ominous red portal of flames was sustained. A impossibility that could mean nothing good.

There were also several remaining guards roping together what looked like a picket line of sharpened wood stakes, not facing outward for an assaulting army but inward towards the city itself. No doubt attempting to hold back whatever came through the portal. And the area between was host to corpses. Daedra, humans, and mer alike, mostly daedra, but among the fallen mortals were women, children, and the elderly, all defenseless. This hadn't been part of the battle, this had been just a massacre ground as the inhabitants fled…and surely more waited to be found on the other side of Kvatch's walls. Which they somehow would have to find a way through.

"…O-oh my-!" Uttered Miyuki, her eyes wandering not knowing where it was safe to look until she settled on looking back down the mountain for a moment to regain herself. Konata took one look and immediately went to cover her little cousin's eyes.

"H-Hey, onee-ch-"

"-Yu-chan…it's bad. I want you to turn around, don't look back, and head back to the camp." Yutaka didn't interrupt since Konata sounded serious, but turned to her friend to check. "…Minami? Minami!?"

The nord remained silent, unable to break her stare from the devastation. "Is it really tha-" The elf halted as she dodged around her cousin's hand to see for herself and similarly froze up. Then became clammy and turned around kneeling on all fours, to her credit though Yutaka did not lose her stomach.

"…I-I'm okay…I can do this…"

Minami however did snap out of whatever trance she seemed to have been under with the young elf's discomfort, stooping down to rub her back until the nausea and shock passed. "Yutaka…"

"You there! Get back – this area is dangerous!" Hollered one of the remaining city guards, covered in grime and whatever else imaginable. Kagami marched right past this first guard, heading for one of the men who looked to be in charge. With luck, he carried the captain insignia of the city watch.

"I'm sorry ma'am but as you can see--" Instead the guard got the response of Kagami holding up the hilt end of her katana, bearing the crest of the Blades. "…mercy…what's a Blade doing here…"

"A report captain if you know what's happened." Kagami sounded very business like, as if she were taking command of the situation. In all likelihood, a Blade probably had the authority to.

"It's Matius Savlian" He removed his helmet and ran a hand over short military cropped hair. "Right, last night several portals appeared around the city and Daedra took us all by surprise – city is overrun and anyone left trapped probably are…the count and some of his men are holed up in the castle yet – they may still be alive, but we can't get past that blasted portal blocking the gate!"

"What about a priest by the name of Martin – have you seen him or is he there!?"

"…the priest? Yeah, he was leading some people into the chapel. Not sure what's become of them. Why would th-never mind, I shouldn't be asking."

"Are there any other routes into the city? A secret tunnel, collapsed wall, anything to climb over-?" Kagami probed for any other way.

The captain almost seemed at the end of his patience at all the trivial questions. "No, this is the only gate. Even if there were, we can't leave this post otherwise the Daedra will march right down that hill and slaughter the encampment! So no, we can't go in there and rescue your gods-be-damned priest!"

"Relax – we're here to help."

"HA! Alright then! And what are – with a lady mage and two mer lasses - just you and a nord going to be able to do?!" He retorted sarcastically expecting they would have to solely guard the two smallest members of their group and wouldn't be able to properly fight. This man however was entering dangerous territory prejudging their ability.

Minami in particular was clenching her fists more so than Kagami. "Certainly more than you three..."

The captain did a double take catching the slight feminine tone of the Nord's chilling voice. Not that it much changed his mood, turning around in exasperation. He must have thought them crazy – _five_ girls barely old enough to be wielding weapons, surely… For a moment he stood there tapping a gauntleted fist against one of the barricades, then sighed.

"…There has to be away to close it, the others vanished after the main attack and I've already sent a small force in…but it's been a while now. If I or any more of my men go in – not that we would have the energy to, we won't be able to hold the line here."

"Then we'll be the ones to." Konata chipped in. Now it was everyone looking at the blue haired bosmer as if she was the truly crazy one of the bunch. "What? That's what you were suggesting."

But Kagami could see that the guards indeed were reaching the end of their endurance, they'd been at it since last night and she knew all too recently what that was like. They probably could have found another way in, however the time that could take and the chance the Daedra spilled out again to attack the camp… The mission came first, but it seemed the most direct way of accomplishing it could be the most indirect. Time truly was their enemy here acting the good Samaritan.

"Sir!" Alerted one of the other guards pointing out across to the gate. "Another scout"

A thin little tan humanoid creature with long ears sticking out on both sides of its head had appeared, sniffing about the corpses with a scared squashed-in face. A scamp. One of the lowliest of Daedra but dangerous none the less, sharp long fingers, ability to cast minor fireballs, and crudely amused in the suffering of others.

The same guard reached for his bow and despite a carefully aimed shot, missed the scamp's leg by a few feet. It screeched looking back at them before diving back into the portal.

"That's it…?" Konata deadpanned thinking that was all they had been putting up with.

"No. It's getting reinforcements, third time today." Savlian sneered. "They enjoy their little 'snacks' and trinkets, then come back out for more to wear us down. If you really can do something now is the time to help. Here they come!"

Several forms emerged from the portal, two then five, eight – once there were about a dozen Kagami knew that out numbered they would have to plan some tactic, otherwise someone was going to lose their life to being careless. The majority of the Daedra were scamps, but there were other strange forms hanging in back that were larger. This could still be a tough fight.

"Konata – if you really know how to use that sword you're up front offense with me. No holding the line, just charge in and pick your targets otherwise hang back. Miyuki and Yutaka, you both stay behind the first barricade and take whatever shots you're able to by bow – Minami, you are to guard them." The nord twirled two daggers from their holsters to show she was prepared.

"Miyuki, as the only mage here I want you to stay fresh, so only use spell fire if necessary. The rest of your men captain will stay in front of the barricades and hold a defense line."

"Understood." The guard captain nodded, not reluctantly, seeing as they were the reserve force for any enemies that swept around the offense line.

Konata looked to Kagami as the Blade removed her cloak, revealing the heavy armor beneath that greatly contrasted to the elf's light golden set. It consisted of a number of steel strips bound together tightly around the Blade's ribs unlike the usual bulky single piece shells, lending extra flexibility and layered seams difficult for a weapon to slip through. Hers was only similar in how her male fitting was woven of several strips though into one solid shell, the key difference being made of softer light metals and far more ornate.

It suddenly also made her wonder how much their combat styles would differ as well when the katana was drawn and wielded with Kagami's left hand. "So I get to see Kagamin play for the first time~"

"That you do." Was the simple reply, the Blade more focused on the fight ahead than the elf's antics. "I just hope you can keep up."

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

Half of the scamps charged headlong across the plateau. Kagami and Konata equally rushed out to meet them, releasing their swords into flesh. Kagami slicing right through the arm of her first and Konata finishing it off with a slash to the neck, they then split apart to take on two more.

Where as Kagami's style reflected the Blade's more brutal techniques, utilizing power yet efficient movements to take foe after foe down by ripping into limbs and vital regions; Konata's by comparison was a dance. Movements based more on distracting and to lure the opponent into the multiple slashes of her elven short sword that would disable then put them down. Every now and then an arrow interrupted the pace of the fight, keeping the creatures too busy to attack them from behind.

"Yutaka-san…" Miyuki coaxed in concern, the elf had yet to release a single arrow. Slightly quivering, her eyes kept tracing creature to creature and on occasion one of the corpses. "…similar to fending off a wolf, make it quick. These monsters have killed and will continue to do so unless we stop them."

"R-Right!" She squeaked and finally let it fly. It was a miss though and the larger scamp she had been aiming at now looked toward them, a fully grown one twice her size, plenty capable of casting a fireball at them. The destruction magic narrowly missed Minami, released heat washing through the wooden barricade where it struck. "Minami-chan!"

Yutaka's practiced dexterity made itself evident now as she reached back quickly for another arrow and drew back as if it were second nature. This time it penetrated dead on center of the creature's forehead, throwing the head back without a drop of blood before collapsing. The elf gave a sigh after the spike of panic and looked over to find that her friend was okay, a bit sweaty from the heat but unharmed.

However another scamp had flanked around, tackling past the guard line and leaped up over the barricade of spikes, diving for Yutaka and Miyuki. In a flash Minami sprung from the dirt daggers at the ready.

She intercepted the dive with a blade to its shoulder pulling the foul thing out of the air and letting the second dagger find purchase in the torso. The creature screamed and thrashed angry little claws but could not rip through the thick rough leather she wore before the nord gave it a mighty kick into the barricade. Louder than ever the scamp shrieked, grabbing madly at a wooden pole now sticking out through its ribcage until loosing the strength and breath to shortly after.

"…Minami…?" The little bosmer questioned uncertainly in the following stillness.

"I am alright-"

"-That…" The tall green haired girl was interrupted and began to have a sinking feeling in her stomach as the elf looked slightly pale. She had been too brutal in dealing with the small creature Minami realized, too bloody, and now…now Yutaka was afraid of her- "-That was _so cool!!_"

_'......really?'_ She blinked and turned away slightly, hiding a bit of embarrassment at the praise, and relief.

"Yes Minami, thank you for saving us. However there is still more before we are done." Their mage friend reminded, having resumed shooting as soon as the danger had passed. Her arrow arriving in time to strike another unsightly scamp in the hip so that it could not dodge Kagami's next attack, carving a deep wound through its side. After falling to the ground it was finished off with a quick stab through the back.

"Haa…haa…that wasn't so bad…" Konata panted beside the Blade. She checked back behind them to see the guards bring down the last two scamps, but when turning back to Kagami she found the armored Breton was backing away with widened eyes staring off to the other side of the elf.

"Sp..spi…der…b-big spider…"

The blue haired elf slowly turned around with a sweatdrop, eyes squinted shut hoping someone as fearless as a Blade was just exaggerating a simple greatest fear. What greeted her when peeking one eye open warily was the upper half of a dremora woman, the Daedric beings from Oblivion. Long white hair, clear complexion, a fair bust – a witch that was almost beautiful if it weren't for the fangs, talon like fingers, pale demonic eyes…and oh yes, the lower half being that of a large spider…

"Oh…one of those…"

The creature practically smiled at Konata as it drew breath, sipping essence off of the elf and pooled the energy as it conjured several smaller copies of itself. Feeling somewhat faint all of a sudden, it was fortunate that Kagami had come back to her senses and pulled Konata away and cleared the fog about her mind.

"You dummy! Don't just stand there or it's going to poison you!"

"-Right, sorry master~"

"What the…must be the poison." With Konata still stumbling some but recovering quickly from the brief poisoning, the Blade groaned and moved them out of the way of a shock spell cast by another of the dremora spiders.

These two were what had been hanging behind when the scamps had charged ahead, probably taking their time feasting on some of the corpses until they were needed. Which was fine, otherwise them backing up the scamps would've made things quite a bit more challenging. Being gluttonous beasts would be their own undoing.

Still, each one was twice the size of a fully grown adult, yet had twitch reflexes quick enough to scuttle from place to place, letting them avoid Miyuki and Yutaka's arrows at such a distance. Kagami decided a tactical retreat was in order to lure them closer. Then the guards could take on one while she and Konata took the other and their arrows would have a much better chance of not being seen in time to dodge.

"Konata, tell the guards to tackle one when the spiders get close enough. We'll take the other!" She gave the elf a guiding shove toward the defense line as she swiped her katana down across the ground, dispelling two conjured spiders before they could poison her.

But only more took their place and Kagami had to take care back peddling not to be caught off guard or to trip over the bodies strewn all over the plain. A flash of lightning spiraled toward her and she rolled backwards this time to dodge, the spell overhead striking the barricade and reducing one of the wood poles to splinters. Behind there, Minami flung one of her daggers impaling another conjured spider that had tried to sneak under the barricade and bite Miyuki. The guards too were dealing with the little pests trying to get through their chain-mail boots as Konata told them the plan.

The two dremora meanwhile closed in, staying in a formation of sorts with the conjurer remaining behind as the other kept forcing them to dodge and take cover from its shock spells. It wouldn't be easy to get close to them, but it would be the simplest method to put them down. Though there was a third bow belonging to one of the guards, Kagami had doubt that it would make much difference if two good archers couldn't land a hit.

Fortunately however the lead spider had advanced too close for its own good. "Now men!" Savlian directed his few guardsmen springing out from around the first barricade, taking the creature by surprise thinking it had them pinned down. She and Konata at the same time ran around that one and headed for the second and most troublesome of the dremora. Kagami went low taking a long slash at one side of the eight legs, Konata going high slicing at the arm before it could pull more of her magical essence.

Even with half its legs incapable of supporting weight, the dremora witch hopped back a full meter from them and began working magic other than its conjuration trick. It too could cast range spells, ready to spit the lightning based destruction from its lips.

Then…an arrow? There, there was an arrow – caught in the spider's mouth. Lodged in the back of the throat, where the pooled spell misfired causing the dremora to burn from the internal backlash of energy. All remaining conjured spiders dispelling with the caster's passing.

"W-Way to go Yu-chan!" Konata even was taken by surprise of the marksmanship, definitely impressed…and perhaps a little fearful of her little cousin's skill. The younger elf merely scratched at the back of her head not sure if it really had been a good shot or not, she had been aiming for the forehead…

Kagami hadn't noticed how fast her blood had been pumping during the confrontation, but with the adrenalin gone she certainly felt it now and couldn't help but check around a few more times to make sure that was all of the Daedra. Finally her shoulders sagged and gave a huff to unwind. Not the most intense fight she'd been part of, sloppy and with a few close calls, but certainly could have gone worse.

"Well now, I got to say-" Savlian kicked over their own finished dremora corpse. "-maybe you girls _do _have a bit of fight in ya."

"Spare it captain, I wouldn't have let them come if I honestly didn't think they could." Okay she may have been pushing her luck on that call, but they had pulled through, especially the young Yutaka who seemed to be taking this rather well. "How about we start working on this portal then?"

Savlian nodded. "Heh, why not. You might actually pull it off…like I said I sent several troops in a while back. Should've told them just to scout around first since we don't have any clue to what's on the other side, so I can't say why they haven't returned or what's become of them. Or even if they can…"

"I assume they can." Miyuki assured. "As we saw the scout daedra exit, leave, and then return with the reinforcements."

"But Miyuki, can you be sure that the same scamp was with them?" Konata gestured to the battlefield.

"Quite sure. Based on recorded scamp clan behavior, and it did have a scar upon its shoulder that I recognized in the second group."

Kagami blinked at the mage's power of observation. _'…she can see_ that_ well…? Wait – I thought she mentioned she had poor eyesight!' _Then she spotted the mage's staff just to the side of where she had been shooting from. What was peculiar was that it was stuck into the ground so that it stood on its own and had a slight glow similar to when in use. There was more than a simple illumination spell placed within it was the Blade's suspicion, call it an extra sense when reading the presence of an enchanted item. Then again why wouldn't a mage have their own tricks, especially one who employed the use of a bow? Just a curiosity.

"Well, let's go test it out then." Kagami ventured, then paused feeling a bit foolish. "That is, if anyone wants to come along?"

"You know I'm with ya Kagamin~!" She was beginning to believe that elf would follow her to the ends of Nirn as long as they were side by side. In this case well beyond.

"You better brat – you were the one to volunteer us."

"Yeah, yeah but…could you give me a moment? There's something I have to do first." With a nod from Kagami the blue haired bosmer then turned to the mage. "Miyuki, want to give me a hand?"

"Oh…yes that. I will collect from the spider daedra then since it is venomous."

Konata actually looked apologetic. "Thanks Yuki-chan…"

In morbid curiosity, Kagami watched as the bosmer then went over to a fallen scamp and began slicing chunks of skin and meat from the creature. Miyuki too was looking over the great spider corpse trying to find something safe to extract. She had heard of ingredient harvesting but this was…not the time to be doing this sort of thing, no matter how much it was worth.

"Er, is this, really necessary?" She directed to the mage, who was now pulling out the marrow muscle from the shredded legs.

"This isn't for alchemical purposes, but for Miss Izumi to follow the bosmer tradition of the Green Pact."

"You mean how they don't kill needlessly or let anything go to waste? I thought that was only done within their own border of Valenwood." Kagami now also observed as Minami helped Yutaka pull the impaled scamp off the barricade, the little elf tentatively sipping at the thing's blood…

"Just the really strict ones," Konata came back over finished with just a few slices of the daedra. "Besides I'm not a native from there so I don't follow it to the letter per say, and it's not exactly a religion so a lot of us tweak the rule a bit depending on the situation."

Here she took a bite of the meat and grimaced. "Bleh! It's rubbery like an imp, I'll roast it later. Still better than goblin the other day."

Miyuki shook her head remembering the skirmish. "I had a hard time believing you actually ate some of that."

"-It was really stinky." Konata wrinkled her nose.

"Why follow it at all though, if you say it's not a religious thing?" Getting past the initial disgust, Kagami was now a little curious about it.

"…out of penance I guess, I mean that's what I think my mom was trying to teach me before she passed away, about the weight of taking another life even when required. That there's consequence for any action and reaction," The seriousness in Konata's explanation however was ruined by a tilt of her head. "-or something like that."

Kagami thought it would be rude to sympathize the revelation of a lost parent, it was a common enough occurrence in this world but still a sensitive subject to most. Instead a rather morbid question crossed her mind.

"…have you ever had to…other people…?"

"…nah – I use Illusion magic plenty to avoid that. Invisibility, paralyze, and watch all the funny expressions the marauders make as you raid their hideout carefree."

"That makes sense." Kagami looked a touch relieved, though she did wonder about that pause.

"Hmm? Kagami, it's not like we're cannibals or anything. I don't like it and the taste would be just wrong… but for you…" Konata's gaze seemed to be penetrating the thick Blades armor she wore. "…I'd gladly eat Kagamin out~"

The Breton girl subconsciously blushed at the double meaning, even if she didn't really know what was meant by it. "Somehow I don't like how you said that… Can we get going now?"

"Sure, didn't know you were so eager! So~ just the two of us?"

Konata cuddled up to Kagami's side only to be simply pushed away. "Looks like it, unfortunately."

"Um…well, I also…"

"Miyuki?" Kagami looked questioningly to the fair haired mage who had stepped forward trembling. "I…yes, I would really like to witness such a chance. As well as perhaps lend assistance if you require it."

"I'd be honored Miyuki, thank you." Kagami nodded, glad to have the mage with them. Who knew what tricky magic they would have to deal with on the other side.

"Oh me too!" Konata threw an arm out to catch Yutaka by the shoulders before she too joined the expedition. "But, why not sis?"

"Yu-chan, I'm already really proud of you. You did good, but don't push it to the point you get sick again. Back these guys up with Minami, they'll need your help more if another raid comes through before we finish. Alright?"

"…okay." The younger elf gave a slight sniffle, however gave a nod. Konata then turned to address the Nord. "I don't think I have to ask for you to protect her right?"

Minami quickly went to one knee and bowed her head like a knight making a pledge. "…with my life…" Yutaka immediately blushed scarlet with the degree of her friend's dedication. Truly like a knight and her princess.

"You know…it's not my blessing you need to get approval of…" Konata scratched at her cheek, sweat dropping at how obvious the nord girl's intentions were becoming. To break up the odd mood, she pumped her fist and spun away from the embarrassed pair. "Anyway let's go! Before this thing gets bored of us and closes itself."

The demonic portal loomed ever larger as they marched up to it across the devastated plain. Red covered the majority of the spikes and runic inlays like blood over the black stone-metal archway. It practically looked like an artifact of hell on earth.

"Miyuki, you have any idea of how to do this properly?" The Blade looked to the mage for suggestions on how to enter the portal as the other tried deciphering some of the etched runes. "I suppose we can simply-"

"-Like this!!"

A shove came from behind, the bosmer playfully tackling the other two into the archway of fire. They did not fall through on the back side of the flames, only an echo of _'-why you-!'_ was left to float in the air.

From the far side back by the barricades, Yutaka's eyes couldn't help but tear up again slightly. Afraid it would be the last time she saw any of them. Minami beside her silently took her hand, their fingers intertwined. "…they'll be fine…

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

Preview for next time:

_Hey, Kagami here. You know when your friends drag you off on some crazy adventure even though you have tons of more important things to do, but then you break down and go with it because hey, they promise it'll be tons of fun? Of course it turns out to be the worse trip of your life and everything after another is just miserable and you swear you'll never do it again. But then somehow after it's over with…you kind of miss it? Is that how once in a lifetime trips really go?_

_Next time on 'Standing Between Luck and Oblivion' – wait, we're going to hell!?_

-Don't miss it!

* * *

**A/N:** Some quick notes of reference

**Nirn** is the world everything Elder Scrolls related takes place. Two moons and eight other planets make up other celestial bodies which also represent the 9 divines including Nirn. **Tamriel** is one of the main continents and is ruled by the Imperial Empire, the other continents more out of reach and exotic/alien or so referenced.

**Oblivion** and it's 16 divided realms are more or less another dimension separate from the mortal plane Nirn is part of. However not all of oblivion is a hell like environment – the prince Daedra in charge of those realms deem them to be. Amongst them a mad god called Sheogorath balances his own realm Shivering Isles somewhere between nightmarish and bliss, duality of dementia and random insanity for mere entertainment.

Then apparently beyond oblivion on the dimensional scale or the other other side, is where the gods reside. The **Nine Divines** the empire for the most part worship. Unlike the Daedra who like to play with the mortal world a bit, the divines rarely involve themselves unless to correct a major disruption or severely punish without discretion. Latest example being when the pre-imperial humans were granted power to overthrow their slavers, the Aylied elves.


	9. Wonders of Hell

I won't bore you in depth of why this is getting so far behind, but this section has been written for awhile actually and I just had a hard time finding a good place to divide the Oblivion experience - until today as I now know the mid point that works to split. Originally I pictured keeping it all as one chapter even if it reached 10K, heheh but for about 15K? Sorry I'm splitting something that big and the second half could use just a tad more editing and read through - it WILL be up next week no matter what.

This is for all of you still eagerly awaiting this update as a short distraction from studying for finals.

* * *

**_Wandering the Wonders of Hell_**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

There was a sensation of being bathed in warm fire from all sides, neither blistering or harmful in the least. Then with an echoing hiss of magical energy, the portal on the Oblivion side released the three figures brave enough to cross over.

"Why you little tw-….erp…" Kagami paused in her rebuttal to the elf, knuckles raised forgotten to bring down on her head.

The Deadlands of oblivion would have that kind of effect on those seeing it for the first time. If ever there was a place a mortal could go comparable to hell of the afterlife, a fair contender was the waste realm of Mehrunes Dagon, the Prince of Destruction. Just one of the sixteen Daedra masters lying beyond the mortal plane of Nirn.

Kagami had thought herself prepared for it. But the wasteland was truly a literal manifestation of the image that the mind would conjure of such a place. Large expanses of molten lava covered the land as far as the eye could see, the heat would make her sweat already if it weren't so dry. It was almost amazing they could even breathe decently with all the likely toxic gas fumes released from the lava. As such, the bit of ground they could traverse was just a hunk of ashen rock, only bearing bizarre few plants that looked fit enough to thrive in desert conditions.

The only sign of civilization or of those past, was a great bridge in front of them made of thick stone leading over a lava river and onward to even more massive ruins shadowed among the haze. However it was barred by its own menacing looking gate, and everything else that once was structural near it had been broken down evidently by some violent means, earthquakes probably and then left to wear away in the harsh surroundings. Trying to fight through that would be far from worth it if assaulted by just the three of them.

Looking around, Kagami found it odd that there were no sentries on this side watching the portal. Though there were a few dead scamps likely the work of Savlian's men who came through earlier…and the force they just eliminated on the outside must have been a reserve patrol, or however the daedra were marshaled as a force. At least the 'trinkets' the beasts brought to this side didn't include any armored figures among the bones and burnt remains of flesh.

"I-It truly is as they say, this must be Mehrunes' Deadlands. Miyuki almost sounded awed as she took in the realm and particularly the local fauna.

"For an immortal demi-god pretender that's all for ambition and change through destruction…this place isn't all that imaginative…" Konata added.

"We should get out of the open before anything comes by." Kagami suggested and turned to the blue haired elf. "Konata, go head back through to Kvatch and give them a wave or something that we're okay and come back. Miyuki and I will be hiding just behind the archway to see if we can find a way to close it."

"Sure thing, I just better not come back to find a party without me." With little flair, the elf re-entered the portal. Not even a minute later returning with a slight hiss over the high steady hum of energy coming from it. "…Huh"

Kagami edged around the archway from their hiding spot and where Miyuki was reading over the runes. "Hey you, something wrong?"

"…No, an idea just crossed my mind how bad it would be if it spit me out somewhere else." She said looking about as if regaining her bearings.

"…that would get messy, do mind I wouldn't be organizing a search for you though."

Konata let out a gasp. "But you'd get so lonely without me!"

"Nope, now get back here before something _does_ find us."

After some studying of the arch and the area near it, Miyuki hummed in disappointment. "Strange, I thought the apparatus for keeping the portal open would be close by. So it must be an indirect connection on a larger scale…if there is such a thing for this much energy to sustain a doorway for so long…"

"Hey, how about that over there?" Konata pointed off into the distance, to where the thick atmospheric haze barely hid the larger ruins across the bridge. If one squinted hard enough an outline of a great tower like structure could be seen, as darkly shadowed as it was there appeared to be a glow of activity at the very top. "An evil Keep always holds the secrets!"

"You might be right," Kagami sighed having to agree, "-but we're going to need to find a way around other than that bridge. Honestly it's no different than the situation of trying to get into the city…we could have found another way by now instead of doing it twice - why can't something be easy for once!?"

Konata giggled a bit. "Kagamin is getting frustrated. But that's why you got us right?"

"That is an excellent way to view it optimistically." Miyuki beamed if but momentarily. "But a Keep may require a full assault force to siege just as any castle may."

At the idea Kagami deadpanned. "…if it does, I'm so totally turning around and find another way into the city."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

To get across the wasteland with as little fuss and complications as possible, the three had unanimously agreed to try sneaking across, going around any and all creatures that could be seen or otherwise detected. This wasn't their world and thus no reason to outright go on an extermination spree to rid the Daedra from the land. However five minutes into the applied tactic of dodging and creeping among boulders, ruins, and trenches while trying to find a route, Miyuki came up with something that could greatly aid in this effort.

Trying to get close to Kagami leading them, she did not see the odd vine along one of the dilapidated walls. "Hiiraa-aAH!"

The other two immediately turned to quiet her and at first, just as she, thought the mage had merely gotten tangled in the wooden brambles. Until the plant twitched and began pulling at her hair and arm. Miyuki whimpered, doing her best to remain calm and not call out even in pain as thorns scratched her in several places in the thrashing.

In a short time Kagami and Konata had the vines cut and pulling the still twitching remains off of the poor mage. She took a large breath to settle herself and turned back to the offending flora specimen. "…fascinating."

"Ehhh, Miyuki?" Konata gave her a look that read she was concerned for her friend's sanity. "That thing aught to be an alchemist's worst nightmare – a plant that picks back. I think it got some of your hair."

"Hmm, yes but I do believe this will suffice as fair trade." The mage held up a bit of what they had chopped up and tied a cord around it to store away, just in case it got energetic again later on.

Kagami pinched the bridge of her nose. "Is that all you were stopping for? I said before this isn't time to be ingredient harvesting."

"Actually some of these are very beneficial to us even here. For example some of these blood-grass samples I collected at the portal, it is rare but rumor has it that it has healing properties." The mage placed the newly acquired sample with the others into a pouch and turned back to Kagami. "However, I wanted to discuss that I may have a spell that may be very helpful for our situation."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"How many Miyuki?" Kagami whispered down from her vantage point up on the side of a boulder.

They were currently hunkering down in another crop of rubble, hiding them from view as the mage again took her staff in hand accompanied by a much softer glow of amethyst than her powerful illumination spell. That glow now also reflected in her eyes as she looked about the landscape as if able to see through the stone itself, which the spell did, enabling one to see the life force of anything nearby no matter what lay between. This made the task of sneaking through the wastes much easier since the mage had shared with them what the other spell bound to her staff was. This effect was probably also what let her see so far when using the bow, or so was Kagami's guess to the earlier curiosity.

"…Three, two scamps and something else with them…thin and hunched, about fifty yards to the right. In an enclosed area like us, I do not think it wise to try and ambush them." The pink haired mage informed, then squinted a bit more off to the side. "…and, yes there is the fourth, still tracking us it seems…"

Miyuki had been letting on that there always seemed to be something on the very edge of her vision, following them. First two times didn't register simply because as long as they were avoiding anything out there, it was fine. However after the third time, the mage made mention that this one repeating signature was slightly different, more human sized yet moved in ways not human. Konata's input was to search for whatever it was, her thought it being possibly one of the soldiers sent in that may be wounded to explain the strange motions. The Blade wasn't sold, if the movements seemed inhuman and nothing else was tracking its wounds through smell all the while keeping up with them, then it just as well be a Dremora for all they knew. But why hadn't it alerted other daedra to go after them if it knew where they were?

Which left them in a spot of trouble if it all came down to an ambush. Right before them now was the Keep itself, thankfully not brimming with guarded battlements but rather a simple tower. A very large and ominous tower stretched high above, made up of three smaller black stone towers linked to a central large one comparative to the Imperial capital's White Gold Tower. But for all intents and purposes no worse than some dark wizard's home with too much ego. The trouble was, from here to the door was wide open, there being a good chance they'd be spotted if they moved for it and raise the alarm within the keep. The structure didn't have a gate but the main door itself looked heavy enough that if it were to be locked they might as well be sent packing, maybe even be their doom if all the daedra in the region were summoned to them.

If the Dremora were smart and able to that is…can't blame a Blade for being accustomed to thinking worse case scenarios. Though the degree to which Kvatch had been assaulted was a point to back that reasoning.

"What do you think?" Konata poked her head up beside Kagami to scope out the last stretch.

"…I'm going to make a run for it, lure them out into the open. Miyuki can you cover if anything comes out after me?"

The mage gazed over the field. "Yes I believe so from this distance."

However it was Konata who had a complaint. "Whoa hold on, if anyone's running it's me. I'm definitely the fastest of us-"

"-But can you take a hard hit, you might not see them in time to dodge. And if they do send more out when you get there…"

"It is a classic debate, speed and agility versus strength and armor." Miyuki reflected. "However I think Hiiragi has a point."

"Besides, this is part of my mission. I can't let either of you get killed for my responsibility."

"Don't get full of yourself Kagami. I could also use chameleon, sneak in there and take 'em out."

Taking a second or two to at least mull it over Kagami still disagreed. "…That'll take too long. Even if you could manage it alone and if not we wouldn't really be able to support you."

Konata frowned readying to take off anyway, until Miyuki grabbed a hold of her shoulder, silently shaking her head not to.

"…okay ready…here goes nothing." And with that the Blade dodged out around the rubble and made a sprint for the door.

Not soon after, she heard a high pitched screech to her right as whatever had been with the scamps spotted her. A quick glance over her shoulder confirmed why it sounded familiar to her. All she had to see were the green scales to know that it was a clannfear and immediately put more effort to increase her pace. Clannfears were a vicious lizard that ran on hind legs allowing it to bare the front talon like claws and a beak strong enough to snap an iron sword in two. She particularly knew them for their tough scaly hide from encounters with conjurers who liked summoning them.

If that didn't seem tricky enough, Kagami was forced to halt half way across as a bunch of odd contraptions with attached blades were strewn all over the place. Obviously a trap of some kind. Hearing the footfalls running up behind her, she only had time enough to turn around and brace the best she could before the charging beast slammed headlong into her. Kagami rolled with the motion as it knocked her over, getting winded as she landed on her back but was able to kick it up and over, letting its momentum to continue carrying it into the area behind her. The clannfear landed right on to one of the devices and rolled into another before their effect was set off.

There was a whir of blades as the objects spun and jumped into the air a few feet and then exploded in a shower of flaming shrapnel. Several piercing the lizard beast and finishing it off in a roasting fireball in the after effect. Lying winded on the ground and arms over her head, Kagami was safe as the left over debris pelted her heavier armor plates. _'…I really should grab a helmet or shield next chance I get'_

But she didn't have time to sit there and catch her breath as a scamp also approached, too close for Miyuki to take a shot as the Blade herself was in the line of fire. Konata had had enough waiting and wasn't going to just watch Kagami struggle to defend herself from the ground, instead dashing out as fast as she could to help. By the time she would get there, Kagami would likely be scraped up a bit but in no way was that scamp going to be the end of her new found friend.

Before either could help though, another figure came out of the rocky landscape closer to where Kagami lay. A sword in hand leading and a mane of gold trailing.

Kagami had just about recovered her breath and was attempting to at least roll up onto her knees to defend, when a long blade of silver pierced through the scamp that had just about been on her. The person on the other end then heft the daedra laden weapon up and with a cry of "Oryaah!!" –flung the still gurgling creature off right into the mine field, tripping a third explosive which conveniently completed a trail through the hazardous area.

"Close one there missy – but I got to say that was some rather good improvising to set off the traps!" Came a feminine draw.

After lowering her arm to shield herself from the second brief flash, Kagami found her savior to be a long blonde haired woman outfitted in the same armored white tunic of the Kvatch guards. One of the soldiers Savlian must have sent in. Like Miyuki she was tall and had the fair complexion as an Imperial usually does, but sported an odd fang similar to an acquaintance of hers, and green eyes that were a tint of jade lighter than Konata's.

The bluenette herself had just made it to them and immediately skidded to a halt, a look of surprise and disbelief upon her face. "K-Kuroi-sensei!?" Konata gawked in realizing why the woman looked so familiar.

Back on her feet, Kagami took stock that the two knew each other and didn't miss a beat to put their greeting on further hold. "Thanks, but we need to get inside **_now_** if we can - that might have put them on alert!"

Kuroi or whatever her name was surprisingly took heed quickly, giving a tug at the elf to follow and secure the door as Kagami waved Miyuki to come out of cover. Oddly it didn't take the mage that much more time than Konata had to cross the distance, for a mage she was rather athletic…or had a sensible enough fear of being left behind in such a place.

Now the door, like the rest of the tower, loomed larger and larger before them as Kagami and Miyuki drew closer to the other two trying to budge the two story high stone. The mage placed a hand on the surface to check if there were any other abnormalities besides the likely massive weight.

"It doesn't seem to be locked. If we all push, I am sure it will give." She assured.

With a couple more tries throwing their shoulders into it and even Miyuki pushing beside them, sure enough it did. From there was relatively much smoother with just a soft grind – dang thing must have been hung up on the threshold, and they stopped pushing once a gap large enough to slip through was made. Kagami didn't want to imagine what was meant to open such heavy doors on a regular basis.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

The interior on the other side was almost pitch black but for a large spire of magical flame, spewing just enough light to search the immediate surroundings while wisely keeping silent. Not that the flaming spire itself wasn't a bit loud constantly rumbling with a sizzle from the central forge that anchored to whatever depths beneath the tower keep. They found only another clannfear that had been left free to roam the ground floor like a guard dog, which was luckily snoozing and disposed of quickly before it could wake.

"Clear!" Kagami waved them altogether, deeming the area safe enough to catch up.

A smack immediately landed on Konata's poor little head curtsey of the new blonde woman. "Izumi. Should've known, you're about the only one crazy enough to drag others into a place like this."

Konata rubbed at her head at the 'old-times' greeting. "Heheh…it's actually the other way around this time teach…ow, and what's with the hitting already?"

"Where's your helmet – and I'm not your trainer anymore!" Kuroi admonished with another knuckle tap.

"Well where's yours then tea---ma'am?" The elf whined not seeing the fairness since the blond wasn't wearing one either. "I don't know about you but I like being able to see and dodge rather than taking a hit."

"mmm…lost it?" The older woman scratched at her cheek, plainly making an excuse probably for the same reasons as her former student. "But you still should, it only takes a single blow or an arrow to your little noggin and it's all over. At least you all got some sense sneaking around, been tracking you since…oh about halfway here."

"Ah that was you, I had a feeling…" Konata nodded with a hand on her chin.

Stepping in Kagami decided to get things on track. "Sorry to break up a reunion but I take it you're one of the soldiers Savlian sent in, where's the rest?"

"They were fools charging up here, that's what happened." Her tone was condescending, showing little room for pity before it turned conversational again. "Fortunately I'm not necessarily one of Savlian's dropouts, but a forester for the Legion, you know patrolling the backcountry around here and such. Just got caught between a weekly patrol, bad timing to try and earn easy gold for a day as a guard you could say…"

"Which explains the Kvatch uniform rather than your usual getup." Konata chipped in. "Here I thought you changed careers again."

"Yeah really wish I could've gotten to my real gear…" Kuroi sighed lamely and then took a look at all of Kagami properly. "And about uniforms, if you're a Blade I guess that puts me under your service. Nanako Kuroi, Forester of the 5th Legion division stationed to the interior and part time sword trainer."

She gave no solute or bow, but Kagami could care less. Having someone twice her age under command always made her feel a little weird in the few instances it occurred. "Kagami Hiiragi, glad to have your assistance. Any clue how to shut this down since you've been here longer than us?"

"Not an ounce. What about your mage friend over there?"

It was only now that Kagami realized that Miyuki was still standing near the forge on her own, head tilted back. Thinking that the mage may have spotted something of interest or a threat, she made her way back towards the middle of the large cavern like room. And then looked up to follow Miyuki's gaze…and up, and up…and…up…

"Miyuki…do we, is it really…?" Kagami sounded almost as if she were pleading the mage for it to be a joke. Holding back a nervous laugh Miyuki half heartedly pointed none the less, strait up.

"Nooo…" Little tears of frustration actually welled up in Kagami's eyes, almost comically considering this was a Blade crying. A moment passed as she stewed in her misery and seemed to come to terms with it. "…I am officially off my diet after this is over with…yep."

"Kagami, you're not the type that really needs to be on a di—eeee in fiend fire whoever built this place!" Konata let out a choked breath once she looked up as well. Kuroi beside her only let out a low whistle seemingly unsurprised.

The central space with the column of flame actually did not end with the curved ceiling sloping up from the walls. But actually stretched high above all the way to the top of the tower. Essentially the entire structure was hollowed out around this feature which was clearly now the power source to what controlled the portal connecting their worlds or dimension planes or however it was described as. Problem was, they couldn't even see the top from where they stood.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

And so they began their climb. Up through dark side passages so silent one could hear another's heartbeat, and over walkways circling the main inner chamber walls. Though in considerably better repair than the outer ruins, the whole interior was still desolate feeling and carried the faint scent of rotten flesh. A mystery that was quickly solved when Kagami lowered her own torch to find out why the floor in some passages felt soft.

Konata gently braced her shoulder to keep walking forward before she got nauseous. "Bless Miyuki for having bad eyesight." She then pointed out Miyuki ahead of them, blissfully ignorant of the floor despite her glowing staff leading the way.

"Y-Yeah…she probably can't even feel the difference with those soft boots of hers. Do any bosmer practice Green Pact to this extent?" Kagami whispered back.

"For hides maybe, but not meat cause that would just be outright wasteful."

"Oi mage, something wrong?" Kuroi suddenly interrupted, noticing that Miyuki had paused focusing her sight ahead. "A scamp…just one?"

"Here let me take a look, I've been practicing some night-eye spells." Konata moved forward, and with a blink her emerald eyes were replaced by a dull glowing blue. It caught Kagami a little off guard until remembering the elf could work Illusion magic, as the name implied it was allowing her to see through the dark.

It must have been straining or she wasn't quite used to working the spell though, for only seconds later Konata squinted her eyes shut and rubbed at them as the emerald ones reappeared. "I could barely see it around the corner but it's in the back of the room. And stay away from the left wall, there's some spike trap that keeps jumping out."

"Heh, I'll get this one." Kuroi offered.

The forester did not charge into the room as the Blade had thought she would, instead creeping up into position like a cat, no more like a cougar stalking prey. Indeed she had been the one tracking them across the Deadlands Kagami now fully realized, the odd inhuman movement matched up pretty well to Miyuki's description of the signature. The blonde had mentioned so, but still… _'it's just a scamp, get move on already!'_

Almost as if hearing the non-verbal command, Kuroi pounced. Kicking off of the wall she launched herself into the air and released a lightning bolt into the already stunned creature, before landing right in front of it and with a quick spin lopped its head off with her sword. Though more complex than it needed to be, the encounter – if it could be called that – took just barely two seconds.

"Still can't help show off huh ma'am." Konata walked out hand raised in a fist to meet the blonde's in a simple tapping of the knuckles.

"Ya know it! Gotta keep those skills sharp when an opportunity like that comes along."

"Yeah, okay, moving on." Kagami walked past them to the door on the opposite end of the room, this one unlike the other interior doors they had been progressing through did not open at their presence. "What the, Miyuki you want to take a look at this?"

The pink haired mage looked up from examining an altar or bench of some kind at the room's center. "Oh, yes comi-eeaaapp!!" Miyuki let out a terrified squeak as she passed by one of the four columns of the room, her illuminated staff revealing a grisly corpse upon its surface. The poor soul's body had been desecrated to the point of being genderless as far as could be told. Various parts ripped away or missing entirely including the nether region, and more or less had been nailed to the stone by brackets of iron. It was almost a surprise the person wasn't skinned as well.

"Yetck…" Was Konata's obvious grossed out response, then took the trembling mage by the hand to lead her away from the brutal display. "Come on Mi-chan, sooner we get out of here the better…"

"I-It just caught me off guard t-that's all." However her eyes betrayed her visage of trying to calm down by swiveling back and forth over the rest of the room until she made it to the door. Her focus reestablished with the current puzzle needing her attention. A moment later stepping back and cast a misty looking spell at it but the mage only looked more pensive.

"…even with alteration magic it doesn't seem to unlock, there must be a specific key nearby to open this."

"Jeez more complications!" Kagami rubbed her temples about ready to throw a tantrum.

"I-I'm sorry I can't be of more use." Miyuki fretted.

Quickly realizing her outburst, the Blade forced herself to remain calm for the mage's sake. "No Miyuki, I apologize for going off like that. This isn't by any means your fault."

"Sooo, should we look for that key? I bet it's got to be on a mini-boss or in a special chest guarded by monsters!"

Kagami quirked an eyebrow. "…Not sure what you're talking about, yet I think I do…"

"Oi you lot! There's another door over here." With a jerk of her thumb over the shoulder, Kuroi pointed out the side door in the room previously not seen.

"Kinda strange that these doors are easy to find when at the end of passages or ledges, but once we hit a decent room they really blend in." Konata voiced.

Kagami shook her head. "No what's strange is that we've only run into a few daedra so far, there's got to be some Dremora around here somewhere to command them. From what I've read about Oblivion realms they're supposed to be Dagon's main force and specific to him only."

"Even so, it'd still be better than running into a Winged Twilight or a Daedroth." Kagami shivered at the idea, hoping that the little elf hadn't just cursed them.

This door also needed a little prying before it would open. Reason was it led to the outside where a narrow bridge spanned to one of the three smaller interconnected towers. Looking down, once again forced them to recognize the sheer scale of the Keep and to take caution as the span itself had no railing of any kind. The new addition to their team immediately backed out.

"Think I'll stay put right here, keep anything that comes by off your back."

Kagami tilted her head somewhat understanding, some people were just that freaked out by heights. "Well, if you're sure…it's not far so I suppose we'll be fine separated for a little bit…"

"Right! I'll give ya all ten minutes in case you girls run into trouble." Kuroi immediately latched onto the excuse.

"Teach is also still scared of heights~!" Konata chimed and skipped out onto the bridge, out of the blonde's reach to punish her.

Kagami shook her head but couldn't hold back a grin either, the elf would do her thing per usual no matter the situation and Kuroi had been reduced from her cocky self just a tad. Then helping Miyuki across, she led by letting the mage hold onto her shoulder while balancing them. On the other end Konata was already opening the entryway to the smaller tower, but jumped back into the other two almost knocking them all from the high ledge.

"BAH!! Another one!" Right in the doorway was another mutilated corpse, this time strung upside down to meet the elf face to face.

"That's one hell of a greeting…" The Blade deadpanned, not bothering to chew out the elf for almost throwing them all off to their death.

"-ELP! UP HERE!!" Called a voice further above. Through a metal grate floor they could see a man confined to a cage, guarded by a dark figured humanoid.

"There's your Dremora mini-boss Kagamin – go get him!"

Seeing that the Dremora wasn't charging them but seemingly waiting for them to come to it, Kagami calmly drew her katana and obliged by walking up. Coolly observing the being as she had never fought one and could be a great challenge if she underestimated it. Apart from being adorned in red and black heavy armor fitting the hellish deadland theme over its dark charred skin, the Dremora also totted a large war hammer which could be trouble alone.

The captive was an older man still bearing the signs of active military service, the skin well toned of muscle and a fighting spirit behind the eyes. But unlike the rest of Savlian's guard force, he wasn't so picky who his rescuers were. "Oh thank the gods, we may finally end this!"

Hefting the hammer, the Dremora struck the cage itself causing the entire thing to rattle, also managing to smash the man's fingers that had grasped the bars. "**Sssilence mort-ttal, let the pr-rey apprroach." **Gravel rolled in its voice which stretched and had an unnatural metallic echo, one that made the flesh rise into goosebumps.

But even so, Kagami warily kept her eyes on that weapon. Armor or not, that large of a hammer and its concussion force would play her body like a drum. Getting hit wasn't an option. While his gear on the other hand wouldn't likely even be scratched by her sword, it would come down to landing a fatal blow to the Dremora's exposed head. Once again reminding Kagami that she really should get a helmet before hers could be made into brain jelly.

"Are you in charge here? The one with the key?" She tried to communicate, a tiny bit hopeful it would consider surrender.

Konata and Miyuki both flanked her only a step behind as they all took positions. Oddly enough the Dremora seemed interested in fair contest, taking a stance and letting them make the first move.

**"Prooove aamuusinggg annd yoou shaaall haaave iiit!" **Was its only response.

"Miyuki!" Konata cried signaling the mage to shoot off the first spell. Miyuki's eyes became glazed as she entered battle mode or as the elf would say her 'element'. Only to blink in surprise as her fireball was smashed through by the Dremora's forearm trying to sweep the spell aside and shield itself. It was likely the being was naturally resistant to flame destruction, having adapted to the hellish landscape.

Fortunately the other two had followed up on Miyuki's spell to launch their attacks side by side. However a gauntleted fist closed around Konata's elven shortsword and twisted her momentum off balance, which allowed the Dremora to focus on Kagami. In its other hand was the hammer that had met her katana to block the slash to the head, then let it drop to push against her breastplate. Resulting in the two of them being forced back as the being took a step forth, gaining ground on them.

Now using both hands to wield the hammer, the Dremora prepared for a full swing at them which they could not hope to block effectively without breaking something. The first swipe knocked both their swords aside and then immediately the horizontal motion transformed to an overhead swing. Konata's being the shorter and lighter weapon, recovered quickest and was about to strike out when the hammer slammed it down onto the floor, shattering the elven metal into a dozen shards.

Konata could only stare gawking at what had just a second ago been her trusty and faithful weapon for several years. Not to mention a favorite. She was brought out of her funk by Kagami shoving into her shoulder to move the elf aside and to take an opportune moment to slice at the Dremora's face. Red blood dribbled down from the cut stretched out from cheek bone to cheek bone, but even with the nose split through the cut was shallow. Nothing vital had been hit, like the eyes Kagami had been aiming for and served only to enrage it. A sweatdrop could even be seen forming on the Blade's brow knowing that was no good.

This time he didn't bother to lift the hammer back off the floor, instead kicking strait out at Kagami with a heel planted into her gut. Miyuki tried her best to catch the Blade flying back into her, which ended with them winded and dazed against the wall. It was up to Konata now to defend her friends until they got back to their feet. But with her longtime partner gone and reduced to nothing save for the handle, she'd be in a real pinch if she didn't have something else to fight with. Though Kagami's katana was just behind her on the floor, a longer blade didn't suit her, so she ignored it and the entrapped man shouting for her to get out of there.

Instead Konata placed herself between the Dremora and the others, pulling out a second short sword that had until now had been safely stored on her back between her armor and bag. The recently acquired _Chillrend_ glowed icily even amongst the hellish surroundings. Its grip was cool to the touch and even the air was a little more crisp when breathed in.

"Okay, let's see what this bad boy can do." She said more to herself, then noted _'This thing better be fully charged!'_

Taking the Dremora's taunting grin in stride, Konata offered one back as she ducked below his next swing…and promptly disappeared. No, that wasn't quite right for his gaze refocused on her ghostly form after only a few moments of looking around to make sure she hadn't snuck up from behind. _"Damn, chameleon isn't going to work on him either!?" _However the being realized almost too late as the elf was able to land a single strike, marked by ice building up around the knee and freezing the joint in place.

But her effort had also paid off in buying time to let the others recover. Sucker didn't see Kagami rushing him to return the gesture earlier, feet first, the heavy boots slamming into the side of the Dremora's face. Combined with the frozen knee, he toppled easily and Konata could have sworn she had seen a tooth or two go flying.

Kagami landed with her feet pinning the hammer and the hand holding it to the floor, while struggling to force her own weapon down into the Dremora's head with his other hand grasping it. Seeing the wide opening the stalemate had created, Konata took the chance to plunge Chillrend into the chest. The ice blade surprisingly punching through the armor like glass and soon the Dremora trembled as he lost strength to hold back Kagami any longer. Bit by bit her blade sunk lower and lower until it could penetrate the skull no further. Just as frost crept up the skin of the Dremora's neck and his eyes finally gave into pure dull black, loosing what little spirit had resided within them.

For awhile the only sound in the tower was of the two victors' laborious breathing, a little shaken and weary but soon calmed. They both sat back to back leaning on each other, a soft laugh rising between them of relief.

"-haaa…think I should eat him?" Konata sighed getting over her chuckles, then tilted her head back onto Kagami's shoulder.

Kagami likewise copied her so their heads rested side by side. "My kill wasn't it?"

"Hm, split I think. The frost destruction weakened him so he couldn't hold you back, but it still would have finished him off anyway…though you created the opening for it."

"Whatever." Kagami flexed her shoulder, working out a kink which reminded that she should check up on the other recipient of that kick. "Hey Miyuki. You alright over there?"

"Mmm yes." Groaned the mage sitting up. "I suffered only a minor lump to the head, perhaps some bruising. Are you two alright?"

"Could you hook a girl up with some restore fatigue potions, I feel drained." Konata admitted. "And do you think Green Pact applies to another dimension?"

Kagami sighed getting to her feet and giving a hand to Konata heaved her up as well. "Just let it be, I'm trying to do you a favor."

"Still doesn't feel right somehow… I mean he was just doing his job and got in our way which we didn't _have_ to do since we volunteered…then again he's humanoid enough to be my first to eat something of. What to do, what to do."

"Come on forget it. Now's not the time to be philosophizing…and the fact that it's you makes it just seem all sorts of wrong." Kagami took a vial Miyuki offered her and took a swig, a slight burning sensation that warmed and re-energized her senses.

"-cough- something special in this Miyuki?" The breton girl almost winced.

The mage turned her attention away from the cage as she unlocked it by spell. "A touch of peppermint is all, the base being pumpkin and radish."

"Well I can't judge but that does sound a little strange, as long as it works though."

"Heh, you should've tasted it before she started adding peppermint and stuff – bleh!" Konata stuck out her tongue playfully and reached out for a sip of the concoction. What little left remained was polished off by the released guard.

"Thank you ladies, I don' think I could ever fully express my gratitude for you coming."

"That's fine don't." Kagami held up a hand to dismiss any further thankful gestures, going back into business mode as a Blade. "-you can show it by joining with us until we get out of this hell hole."

"Gladly Miss, even if it's to me death, anything bet'er than wastin' away under torture. Jus' so happens the one you defeated holds a key to the top, waving it around and boastin' he was. Around his neck." He informed.

Kagami bent down to the body, grimacing a bit as her hands searched about the cold flesh. None the less the chained item was there and broke off easily enough with a sharp tug. "That's a relief."

The older man meanwhile weighed the Dremora's hammer experimentally in his hands. Seemingly content with the weapon he then balanced the heavy metal onto his bare shoulder since there was nothing which it could be strapped to, clothed only in a pair of rough worn pants. "Alrigh' let's get up there and shut it all down! Name's Menien by the way."

Miyuki however noticed that the elf among them was still glancing back to the Dremora's corpse, a look on her face crossed with guilt and disgust. "Konata-san? Even if you carried through, I do not believe it would be possible to gather anything digestible with it in such a state."

"I know…" Still she didn't seem ready to budge. Getting a little impatient, Kagami got an idea. "He broke your sword."

Konata's eyes widened remembering that detail. "That's right!!"

She then began beating on the corpse in a sudden reversal of feeling sorry for the Dremora. Going so far to even throw several shards of the former sword into it as well, as if trying to let the weapon share in one last act. It was going a little far though when she attempted to childishly kick it as well, but Kagami was saved the trouble of pulling the elf away when the frozen form proved a tad too solid for Konata's foot.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"That's it, they're taking too long." Kuroi paced around the room, looking out the door only to wince backing way each time. But she had to didn't she? Those girls had run into trouble and needed her help. "They better not have gotten themselves killed!"

Tentatively she placed her foot out onto the bridge, and then the other. Once past the doorway there no longer was anything to keep her from tipping one way or another off the side. A sense of vertigo washing over her though she was remaining still and her legs became numb, it was a feeling similar to when one had quite a few too many. Only drawback being this kind didn't include the 'can do anything' mind set, or the beer. "Oh gods, why do I feel old all of a sudden."

She shook her head and slapped at the cheeks to straiten herself out. What kind of soldier was she if she couldn't even cross a simple bridge…which happened to be well over a hundred lengths above the rocky ground below?

Determined, Kuroi finally let go of the doorframe and with a quick huff ran out onto the span, the faster the better she figured to get it over with. That didn't stop her from yelling aloud the whole way out of fear.

Before she knew it she was on the other side. Even if nothing but darkness greeted her beyond the other open door, she was ready to be embraced by the inner space. So eager was the blonde that she almost crashed into a short blue haired figure at the threshold. Almost, since Konata managed to dodge sideways just in time to avoid being tackled right off the rim of the spiraling walkway lining the equally hollow tower.

Unable to stop, Kuroi wind-milled her arms trying to balance one foot on the very edge as her eyes automatically traced what could be her plummet down the interior. To prevent that she grabbed the only thing she could get her arms tightly grasped around, the same hanging corpse Konata had been greeted by. "….ew…EW!"

It didn't matter that her feet were still mere inches above the floor. Kuroi seeing that she hadn't yet left her nightmare behind and was hanging high above a hollow pit, was just too petrified to let go. As the others attempted to pry her off, Konata chose to make it a joking matter. "Never knew you were into necrophilia teach~. Want some time alone with the body? Alone like the thirty-some unmarried woman that you ar--?"

In a flash of gold, the forester sprung off the corpse and was holding the elf midget above the floor with one hand, ready to pound her with the other. "Want – to – re-peat – that!?"

"J-J-Joking sensei. Forgive little ol' me. I mean you look so mature yet youthful for your age – time is irrelevant when you're on your way to greatness hahahah…ha? Please! – I'm just a young'in with so much still to live for!" Konata went on pleading to her formal teacher, which only seemed to tick her off only more. Soon there was a thud accompanied by a whelp from the elf, cradling her sore noggin and the bump forming upon it.

With little animated tears running down her cheeks she pouted. "Teach doesn't love me anymore – waaahh! Kagami~!" And went to nestle as much as she could into the lavender haired girl's chest instead.

Needless to say Konata received a second welt.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Back across the bridge, this time with no problem on Kuroi's account, and through the locked door the five charged on as if making up for lost time. It helped that the rest of the Keep beyond was completely devoid of any creatures or more Dremora. The only little hang up being what appeared to be a dead end balcony a full several stories below the next one.

Miyuki once again proved her knowledge in the magical arts and properties, pointing out a pair of platforms part of each that were identical. It happened to be a summoning pad of some kind that tied the two areas together which she was the least bit phased in using. The others were understandably more skeptical.

"It is similar to the examples we have procured at the Arcane University. They are linked by the specific rune etched into their surface where the user's physical form is pulled through by the residing mana within themselves. The exact process gets taxing to explain without visual guides to better elaborate, suffice to say one steps here and the next step appears on the adjacent ignoring the space in between."

Konata tentatively stepped closer to the strange glowing platform. "So, kinda like an invisible portal for short distances?"

The mage tapped her chin with a finger and looking upward. "Um…yes?"

Hearing the dubious way she answered, the others only took another step back. There was definitely something she wasn't telling them. Despite that Konata walked up to it raising a foot and as she stepped down, she vanished. Holding their breath, they waited for her to wave down at them from the next level.

However there was no sign of her. Kagami didn't think anything really happened to the girl and took a closer look. "Hey Miyuki, shouldn't the platform have lit up or something?"

"Hm, you may be right Miss Hiiragi. It is strange that it did not activate in some manner."

"Uh-huh….Okay brat enough with the illusion tricks!"

A nervous laughter made its presence from where the elf still stood, her outline just barely visible as she shifted in place. "Just, just making sure my camouflage works for scouting up there…I'm going."

Again her outline shifted placing one foot down onto the platform, and then another. It wasn't until she reached about the center before it activated with a soft red glow like the embers of a stirred fire, the one above also briefly lighting up. They again waited for some sign, peering around the edges of the flaming column and soon enough got a hand waving that the coast was clear.

"Man I'm starting to really like this place." Konata greeted them. "Someday when I get a castle, it'll also have magical fire, portals, my own minions, and maids – can't forget the maids! Course the whole thing won't be quite so evil and dreary…"

Kagami's left eye twitched. "Coming from someone who tried to trick us into going first."

"Hey at least I was trying to put faith in Yuki-chan!" The elf defended.

"Well excuse me, I'm not used to arcane things like this."

"Ah, I – I do not mind that anyone doubted me about using them. To tell the truth I was nervous myself that it may have also been a sacrificial altar." Miyuki admitted looking up from making a note of it in some pocket journal. "…is there something wrong?"

Four sets of jaws hung as their owners all shared the same thought._ '-so we were tricked to go first after all!'_

* * *

**A/N: **And there is the fun half, next bit may get upsetting and a little dramatic, but fitting as far as I can see.

*Kuroi is basically replacing Ilend Vonius who in game you meet just on the otherside of the gate.

*Miyuki still has bad eyesight in the normal sense, her see life spell only highlights the essence of the living and not the surroundings so much. In game one can still run into walls and obstacles while still able to see enemies clearly beyond


	10. Trial by Fire

Any of you surprised I actually followed up on one of my promises? And ahead of time too? Yeah I can hardly believe it myself, lets see if I can make a third update in a row. But for now I just wanted to make sure anyone wrapping up on finals had a chance to read before things get complicated moving out/in or about to travel.

Tried a little something different this time for narration near the end of this chap. and I made several edits and minor additions to earlier chapters that may be worth checking out - mostly a revision for the introduction to give more tense setting and flair; a section at the inn to explain why Konata, Yutaka, and even Miyuki use 'san/chan' spliced in as bosmer language (I know it's not but I can't get rid of it completely); and minor rewrite for the second chapter

* * *

_**Trial By Fire**_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

They were right beneath the tower's ceiling now and so close to where the portal's energies were originating. A central hole in the red glass-like dome was their clue that another space existed above where the flaming column passed through. The final door barring their path luckily enough required the same key as before.

Above was a three level chamber where the magical flame was harnessed by a stone suspended by a chalice linked by heavy chains. The red dome bottom was actually of flesh stretched over the main shaft, leaving it taught and translucent like glass they had thought it was comprised of. Being Miyuki's first time catching this detail of décor, became a little pale as they stepped around the 'skylight'.

Spikes jutting from the walls acted as stairs to a second level ringing the chamber, while the third was made of the most grotesque display of flesh yet. Large meaty slabs of some unknown creature stretched and chained to stone beams forming a balcony next to where the flaming column's energy was contained. There awaited them a second Dremora.

This one however was not decked out in armor as the other had been, but instead a robe. And armed with a staff. Some yellow spell of unknown effect flew right over Kagami's head as she tried walking up to the last level, the slick meat saving her as her foot slipped. _'That's effective, just rain down spells as the enemy tries getting up only what a daedra with claws could.' _

Her fall was halted however by Konata catching her by the hip, or more so by the butt. The elf just grinned and started pushing the Blade back up the slope, the pointed toe of her elven boots digging into the hide. Kagami went with it and prepared to charge the Dremora mage.

Meanwhile Miyuki traded her arrows for spell fire to at least distract the being, the arrows having no effect on some magic shield it had cast. The two soldiers then charging up the other end of the flesh balcony warranted the Dremora to also conjure a dremora spider as well to add to their troubles. Kuroi concentrated on the smaller summoned spiders while the nice big hammer Menien had taken came in handy dealing with the larger, smashing the weapon into the spider's side and right off of the balcony. A deadly enough blow that the conjured spider dissipated into thin air before reaching the bottom.

"Ready?" Konata crouched beside Kagami at the ledge, nodding as they were about to leap at the Dremora still trading spells with Miyuki. "Go!"

It seemed unsurprised at their charge, immediately leveling its staff in their direction. The flooring was slick and there was little room to dodge that Kagami didn't even try to, instead meeting the spell head on making sure to block Konata from the effect as well.

The elf called out in worry but the Blade continued on, driving her katana into the magical shield. It however slipped off of the barrier with an audible clang as if hitting a metal plate, a shield against physical weapons. For standard weapons that was, as Konata's _Chillrend_ following right behind Kagami's strike, rather easily dispelled the Dremora's only defense in a cloud of frost. This time the plain katana did its fine work, slicing down from the left shoulder across the chest and out through the flank. Even the staff the Dremora attempted to block with splitting in two.

"Kagami you alright?" Konata asked as she sheathed the ice short sword and proceeded to run her hands around the other girl's armor, checking to see where the spell hit or if it may have even torn through.

"Hm – oh you mean that spell, actually I don't think it even hurt if I think about it." Kagami frowned. Stooping down she placed a hand on the split staff, attempting to read the magical signature it was supposed to affect. "…body alteration…speed?"

"It was supposed to slow you down and wore off that fast?"

"No more of a permanent effect, like a minor curse. I'll need something to dispel it since it is spell based. But speed isn't much of an issue for me, not like it was a heavy effect or anything." Kagami proved by walking around and stretching a bit, not even a hint of the effect slowing her down.

"I see~ Kagami can digest anything, even curses for breakfast!"

The Blade groaned choosing not to bite back, instead turning around to help Miyuki who was struggling to get across the meaty surface.

"So…" Kuroi started, staring intently at the spherical stone surrounded by the flame. It was about the size of a child's head but didn't look too difficult to handle otherwise. "How are we supposed to grab it out of there?"

The older guard beside her shrugged and hefted his hammer. "Migh' be able to jus' knock it ou'."

"No! Please wait!" Miyuki yelled out. "When removed, the portal may immediately collapse. Most likely leaving us trapped on this side as we are so far from the gateway."

That made them all pause to that thought. Menien however chuckled soon after. "Well there we hav' our solution. I don' mind, you ladies gave me a second chance to do this all proper like, so you all get on back through before I go knockin' this here stone ou'." The others looked very unsure of that, it was a gracious offer but…

"That's noble of you, but it's not going to work." Kagami started. "I don't like the idea of leaving one person behind to see that it gets carried through. Besides covering that much ground again would make this take twice as long as it needs to be and frankly we're all getting exhausted, we wouldn't make it in time before the enemy could put another force together and make you carry through too early. I know they haven't been very aggressive in opposing us, but that's leaving too much to chance. It could all be for nothing if they come after you alone."

The Blade finished by crossing her arms looking stubborn. "We don't have much time to come up with too many options, even if one could get us all out, but we need to hurry because I have a much more important mission beyond here. So maybe if we left … two then I'd feel more assured."

"K-Kagami?" Konata gaped hardly daring to believe what she was hearing. Would the Blade somehow force another person to stay that didn't want or need to?

The blonde ranger however had a few choice words. "Whoa hold on here missy! I may be middle aged but I still fully appreciate my life, and don't pretend that you didn't mean me to be the second one to stay – I saw you looking my way when you said it!"

"I don't deny it, you Miss Kuroi have a duty to perform just as I do. Yours to save what's left of your stationed city and mine to the empire." Kagami's voice was calm and still business like, but the weight of her words were underlined with a coldness in her eyes.

Kuroi glared back equally with fire. "Don't be so high and mighty _girl_. I know, how about we trade? I'm sure it's no different, just stand around all day and then let others take up the slack when something oh-so-much-more-_important_ comes around when you're actually needed!"

"Fine." The Blade's simple reply caught the blonde and others quite off guard. Kagami thrust the hilt of her katana towards the forester and held the other palm out to receive the silver longsword in exchange.

"The mission is to get into Kvatch, find a certain someone - if he still lives, escape with him undetected cross-country to the hideout – you'll have to explain to the grandmaster, and then escort him to the capital. And throughout this entire endeavor don't expect any form of assistance while evading an army worth of crazed cultist of Dagon. You seem to have some decent skill with both magic and blade, you should do well enough protecting the last heir to the throne."

That slapped the ire off of the blonde's face. "The h-heir? ...we got news last night before the attack but, there's another heir?"

Kagami's expression remained blank as she nodded. "Yes the last and only still alive which was supposed to remain a secret, but as you've seen they very well know about his existence. I'll tell you the name of who you're looking for if you accept and I'm sure that Konata and Miyuki would continue to lend their support as they did for me."

"Kagami stop it!" Konata yelled, afraid that the lavender haired girl wasn't joking.

"Aaaagg!" Kuroi viciously rubbed at her head with both hands. "Alright! Okay I get it, you don't have to bluff."

"I'm not." Kagami's stare broke off as she looked down. "Seriously take my place…not like I've really have a stellar record, this way I can at least retain some semblance of dignity before I go. Then again it feels like taking the easy way out."

"Kagamiii!" There was a sharp sting to the Blade's cheek, Konata stood right before her now with a raised hand. "You…you don't really see yourself like this right, right?"

Kagami somehow still showed little response, her expression calm even as her cheek became red from the strike. "Konata. You don't know me, I've been blundering through ever since I was initiated and couldn't do anything to stop them from…my first assignment, the greatest failure of any Blade…"

Again the elf made to slap at the other cheek to snap her out of thinking like this, but this time was caught by the wrist. "Don't throw anyone's life away, even your own!"

"Brat!" The Blade started to show some irritation, yanking their arms down. "I'm not, who said anything about dying? Menien and I may be trapped on this side, but we'll be sure to give them a real piece of hell before we do."

"Sure will - it'll take Dagon 'imself to stop us!" The burly older guard chipped in.

"What of your important task Hiiragi?" Miyuki questioned, slightly confused by the turning of events. "Are you sure this is the best course of action?"

"This whole set up was guaranteed to require someone to stay behind, that's just like the daedra, and I already said my bit why it needs to be at least two of us. No offense, but I refuse to see either you or Konata stuck here when you have no direct involvement to this so it's between me and Kuroi."

The blonde was about to butt in to take it back, but Kagami held up her hand to let her finish. "Even if she was sarcastic making the suggestion, Kuroi does have a point. As a forester for these parts she knows the land more than anyone, so going cross-country all the way back to Chorrol should be no problem, and as Konata's sword teacher and what she's demonstrated I'm sure she even rivals me as a fighter. Our positions aside Kuroi is better suited for this than I am, I just happened to be the only agent available at the time anyway… Now, it's just a matter if she's serious about changing places or not." She pointedly looked to Kuroi to finally say her bit.

"I….I don't think you're kidding that taking on the mission won't be a walk to the bakery, but I'll take my chances." She had the decency to at least look a little guilty for swapping out of a necessary sacrifice as she handed over her own silver sword and laid a hand on the hilt of the katana.

The Blade however did not yet let go, her eyes steady on the blonde. "Vow that you will carry through. This is serious, the empire and possibly more hangs in the balance."

"I promise, I promise! Yeesh, I don't give my word lightly." Kuroi berated.

She didn't let up for another second before letting go and exchanging swords. "Konata, can I ask you the favor that she sticks with it?" Kagami looked over to the elf but received no response. "Konata!"

"eh…just thinking, that I could stay with you instead. That is…at least with the two of us we could turn it into its own adventure."

"No, I got you all roped up into this. Inadvertently one way or another." Kagami dismissed. A twinge of regret crossing her face at being reminded that if she had done her task properly in the first place protecting the emperor, it may have been possible none of this would have transpired.

Her muse was broken with Konata pulling her into a hug. "Please don't do this..."

"You don't even really know me Konata."

"-But I want to!" The elf's grip tightened as she held back a sob. "I want to know everything about you – what you like, what makes you sad, share all sorts of adventures with. I'm drawn to you Kagami and I'm not sure I even know why, but I am!"

Confused whether to be wary or touched at the declaration, Kagami could only really sigh at the gesture but smiled ruefully anyway and return the embrace for a moment, if a bit awkwardly. "Alright, all of you need to get going…Miyuki I'll entrust the information to you if don't have any qualms."

"I am fine with that and shall strive to honor your trust in me Hiiragi." The mage nodded solemnly. With a thought, Kagami decided that they couldn't leave off like that. "You can call me by name Miyuki, you never had to be so formal with me."

"Oh, I apologize H- miss Kagami."

"No need to ap- never mind." The lavender haired girl smiled again lightly, Miyuki was just polite to the very core. "Okay Konata that's enough, I need to tell her the details. Knew I shouldn't have let you get this clingy…"

Konata still didn't budge. Her long blue strands hiding away her face tucked into Kagami's shoulder. "Just a little longer…as payment for being your guide."

"Figured as much-"

As she reached for a bag of coins though, Konata suddenly reached out to her collar and pulled the Blade down to her height. "I'm staying!" Before Kagami could protest or argue, a gentle kiss met her lips.

Too shocked to respond, a tingling sensation other than what she was registering on her lips went unnoticed creeping up Kagami's body. It was of numbness that also prevented the Blade from pushing the elf away quickly enough before being aware of the paralyzing spell. Konata seemed desperate enough to pull one last effort to force her own decision.

But before the spell could fully take hold, Kagami recovered by recognizing the subconscious feeling of this happening before. When the emperor forced her to allow his death. Fighting against that sense of helplessness, her body gave off a slight flash of purple as the magic was instead absorbed and rebounded back into the smaller body. Konata's tight grip became weak and in moments was unconscious.

Miyuki had been commenting an "Oh my" in surprise at the display of affection, but with the spell's reversal quickly helped to catch Konata as she collapsed. "Konata-san!"

Kagami hadn't meant to do it, this was an automatic response of her body. What do you get with a Breton who has a bit of natural magical resistance, mixed with one born under the star sign of the Atronach who can absorb a degree of magic cast onto their being? A battery. Someone who was just about immune to magical effects while suffering without their own supply of magica to cast, except the spare amounts absorbed from what was cast onto them. It was why she used so little of it and was a bane to her despite actually being well taught in some rather powerful spells. For one, because it was tiresome if her non-rechargeable reserves were completely drained, and too big of a last resort to waste carelessly. Secondly…it was embarrassing, like as if it were another one of her flaws.

"…Idiot." Huffed Kagami, despite a light blush heating her cheeks. If the elf had mixed a charm spell alongside that, she might have really been suckered in even if she were prepared for it. "She alright?"

The mage proceeded to poke and prod Konata in several places. "A highly diminished level of mana, and…partial paralysis targeting fatigue. Effectively the backlash caused her to faint, she will be just fine in a short while."

"Well that solves that at least, now I can tell you both the details without her getting all hyped up or spoiling anything." Kagami shook her head looking away from the elf. "Kuroi – the one you're searching for is Martin at the chapel, the captain of the guard said he should still be there."

"Yeah, I think I know who you mean, the priest right?" Kuroi received a nod.

"And then take care in sneaking cross country back to Chorrol, there you will go to a priory near by. The grandmaster Jauffre will handle the rest, explain however you need to but my katana will serve as proof."

Miyuki gave a little gasp of realization. "Right where we met you Miss Kagami? My, I never would have expected that they had such involving roles within the empire."

"Exactly the point" The Blade reasoned.

They loaded Konata onto Kuroi's back, claiming that she'd just dump her former student and go on the defensive if they got into any trouble. Finding the slot in the wall they had originally seen the glow coming from the tower, they also agreed on a simple fireball as a signal flare for when they reached the gate. Soon after that, Kagami and Menien would remove the stone.

Any kind of goodbye seemed awkward at best in the wake of Konata's profuse actions, though Kagami saw it proper to also apologize to the only other one there she had somewhat gotten to know.

"Sorry I'll have to disappoint your mother Miyuki, in keeping you safe from here on."

"Do not concern yourself too deeply, that is why she forces no promise on anyone." Miyuki sadly smiled, possibly on some deeper matter. "However, would you happen to have a soul gem to spare? My staff has only enough charge for four more uses and if we are to make it back with no trouble, I will need to have my life sight unhindered."

"Not a problem, here in fact why don't you take this as my thanks for all your help." Kagami took care unwrapping a particular item, presenting to the mage a large semi-clear and white crystal with a notable shape.

Again Miyuki's expression became dumbfounded at the spectacular artifacts the Blade carried. "Is this…could not…it really?"

"…it is, don't tell Konata though. I'm sure you'll put it to better use."

With a nudge Kagami got the pink buxom to head down after Kuroi, giving a halfhearted wave as the three disappeared beyond to the passages below.

Not more than a few seconds later falling back against the wall, trembling slightly as she let her calm mask go with a sigh. "…what am I doing…?"

Menien similarly leaning against the wall nearby quirked a half grin. "Misery loves company eh?"

"…shut up…"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Mmnn…?" The blue haired bosmer stirred. She had heard a grinding of stone on stone and it felt as if her body was on something in motion. Kind of disorienting the way the movements felt fluid though she knew it wasn't her own body doing them. Struggling to pry her eyes open, she was greeted to be facedown hovering just above ashen rock as Kuroi crept along the base of the tower.

What happened? Were they outside, why? Konata couldn't even really move to turn her head and find out for herself. Feeling only more drained for trying, her eyes drifted shut heavily and let out a small groan. "So Kagami did kill me for that after all."

"Oh you're awake already. Good, now I don't need to tote you like a potato sack." Kuroi shifted her blonde hair to get a better look at the elf's face resting on her shoulder.

"Awake, but not movin' ma'am." Konata spoke up with some difficulty.

"The way is clear ahead Miss Kuroi." Miyuki called softly in front, turning around she noted that Konata had regained consciousness. "We can stop momentarily in the next outcropping and administer a potion to get Konata-san on her feet."

"So we're just about half way to the portal already…" Konata contemplated after she finished off a fatigue restorative. Even as she stood and stretched to test out her limbs, her former trainer kept a sharp on the elf to make sure she didn't try anything stupid, like racing back to the Keep since her eyes once in awhile traced their way back in that direction.

"Don't make me cut a tendon and carry you again brat."

Konata just about jumped being so obvious. "L-Let's not get too h-hasty…I mean it's just…this isn't right." She shook her head to emphasize but her long time friend Miyuki placed a comforting hand to the elf's shoulder.

"Please respect her actions Konata-san, she believes we have the best chance of succeeding her task. Don't waste the trust she's placed in us…" The mage pulled her in further for an embrace, feeling the smaller girl's shoulders quiver in silent sobs being held back.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"You leavin' anyone behind? Lover, family?" Menien asked seemingly to pass the time.

For a time Kagami just sat there before letting up. "…Just my sister really, she's already adapted to living on her own though."

"Leas' me children were all grown and ou' living elsewhere …nah sure if me wife got ou' in time."

"Hn…" She nodded distractedly, more intent on gazing at the alien sky through the open ceiling of the chamber. "…all this is my fault."

"Wha's that?"

"Just so you know, you can blame me." Kagami hung her head, burying her face into her pulled up knees.

The old man let out a snort of disbelief. "…How so?"

"…I should already be dead…" She muttered off in a rather pitiful disposition, any semblance of her tough Blade persona having vanished. "If I would've just taken his place like I was supposed to, I broke through Konata's paralysis so why not his…?"

With that curiosity stated, she looked up sharply and seemed to regain some form of coherence realizing a trivial, but to her, very vital detail. Her magica absorption and refraction were automatic, nothing could get around them unless burst through directly knowing exactly what to counter in her natural resistances. Had the emperor somehow known her birth star? She didn't let many share in on that fact. _' - and probably the only one in the Blades who knows that is…Jauffre. Why would he pass on information like that about me?_'

Noticing Menien's sideways glance she clarified. "For some reason it's like as if I didn't survive what happened, but was allowed to live, by both the emperor I was sworn to protect with my life and by the twisted leader of the cultists that murdered him…so I've been feeling like I'm only here on borrowed time just to make up for what I can. With no one of the Dragon lineage on the throne likely made this mess possible, so I need to atone for failing to prevent it from happening. Even if indirectly…I'm responsible that Kvatch was attacked, for countless deaths, and for why you were pulled into this like everyone else, ironically sitting right next to the one at fault choosing to stay. That's atonement come full circle isn't it?"

"…You an ogre in a pit or you lookin' for pity?" The guard growled back. "An' for the record, I walked in on here with my two own fee'. Everyone makes their own choices whether smart or out of their mind. How's it your fault if they kep' you out of it eh? If anythin' you're cleaning up their mess see, probably spared by them gods for somthin' bigger."

"Yeah, I was given the chance to rope together a group that can do what I can't… he told me to trust Luck in finding those who wanted to help before my final duty caught up to me. And I've accepted this so I won't eventually botch up our last chance to set it right."

Menien remained quiet for a bit searching for another way to broach the subject. "Don' you think they migh' still need you?"

"…no," She gently shook her head. "I've actually only known them these last couple of days. It was sort of fun traveling and learning about them, but I don't belong there and they're quite something themselves. Konata has some good instincts, lewd as they were, and Miyuki's great support…just hoping Kuroi follows through."

"Well yeh sure can plan and guess wha' the enemy does at leas', looks to be company don' like us stayin'." Menien dismissed as he striated up and reached for the hammer. Looking down at the chamber below were several daedra entering, urging them on from behind was another armored dremora starring right back at them.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"That should do it, we're here." The blonde huffed as she put down one of the pair of scamps around, the other nothing more than an ornament nailed ear to ear to the side of the archway.

"Thank goodness," Miyuki's shoulders sagged in relief "that was my last arrow."

"So how is…Kagami going to know that we made it?" Asked Konata. Maybe they would let her run back now? No even she knew that would be stupid, they had taken awhile just to ensure the three of them made it back. What was done was already decided and too late to change it.

"Miyuki right? Yeah she's going to send a fireball up as a flare." Kuroi pointed out. The mage indeed was concentrating on the spell, letting the energy swirl in her cupped hands. However she seemed to be putting more effort into it than what a simple flare required, her brow breaking a bead of sweat and the rising heat was sensible to the other two in addition to the hot molten surroundings. With a slight whine of exertion Miyuki let the flame leap forward.

Weightless, the spell flew strait on and on becoming nothing but a lit dot just about on the horizon. Soon the flaming speck impacted the tower's crest with what was sure to be a spectacular explosion able to grab anyone's attention up there.

"Nice aim there mage, and you made it to have a nice big splash effect so she'll be sure to notice. Now let's get outta here." Kuroi urged, one foot practically in the portal.

Miyuki was also about to follow but paused seeing Konata again hanging back. Sadly gazing up at the tower for the one she...

"Konata-san?"

"I'll be right there, just give me a second…"

"Alright, not too long though. Kagami promised about a minute." The mage insisted with worry, standing there for a moment herself before stepping through. Now only Konata remained alone, taking in the last visage of the fields of fire, searching for one last scrap of a reason or method to not leave the one she would miss most.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Back up inside the tower raged a tense and messy fight.

Kagami brought her hand forth to strike the daedra in the torso, palm out releasing magica into its form. The scamp combusted into flames and was flung back by the force right into a charging clannfear. Side stepping the momentarily blinded lizard, she then brought the sword in her left hand down to the backside of its head. Though the silver longsword was blunt compared to her favored katana, the adapted chopping motion was enough to break through the scales and sever the vertebrae without having to fully decapitate the beast.

That left another three daedra for her to handle, luckily all scamps, while Menien dealt with the dremora.

Though armored, the dremora kept its fair distance from Menien and his acquired hammer, especially as he was using the pointed pick on the back side of the weapon. If not for the thick shield it wielded apart from the crude sword in the other hand, it would've had to constantly back track instead of being able to go toe to toe with the older guard.

Similarly the dremora kept Menien at bay with the occasional spell, forcing him to step behind the crest of the meaty slope. And thus the two went back and forth trading ground.

In the midst of the fight though came what sounded like an impact to the tower's exterior and sent a little tremble through the structure. Looking back Kagami spotted some flames sweeping in through the slit widow in the wall. Thank Zenithar Miyuki was so smart to foresee they could have gotten distracted, switching the agreed upon flare for a full destructive fireball.

"Hold on just another minute – the others have reached the portal!" She called out for Menien, while kicking a scamp aside that was trying to block and cut down the one behind it about to cast a fireball of its own.

"Pull it now!" Menien shouted, even as the dremora pressed him right up to the ledge with Kagami. She would've helped him take the being down and then see to the stone, however several more daedra were pounding up the chamber to stop them. If they chose to drag on through the fight they would surely loose.

It was the last possible moment to ensure they could pull this off and still give the others time to make it back, any more and it would be too risky putting their effort to waste. Kagami jabbed the silver blade through the flames surrounding the stone sphere, hoping the softer metal wouldn't melt in the intense heat. Except that it did not dislodge the object as intended. The surface at the tip of the blade had peeled back and slid partially up its length, while the rest plunged through with a slight jolt of power flowing through the hilt. _'Is it molten?'_

She tore the weapon out, which wasn't easy as the stone acted as if it had a grip, and changed her attack for a sweeping motion with the flat broadside of the sword. This time there was a clang against the stone with solid resistance. _'Flows around cuts and resists force…shit'_

There was nothing else for it, she'd have to do something reckless. With a flourish Kagami sheathed the silver sword and quickly threw off her gauntlets while calling up the natural power granted to Bretons, a potent barrier that encompassed the entirety of the caster like a second skin that was as tough as dragon hide. It was a very useful spell for someone like Kagami since it didn't draw upon her limited magica and was quite powerful, only drawback being that it could only be used about once a day. This was one of those moments though it was worth using up despite there could be a more demanding situation soon after.

With her bare hands she reached in, flinching some as the raw magical flame washed over the skin, and curiously enough some even being absorbed. The stone itself remained solid in her grip and was surprisingly cool compared to the flame. Thankfully it yielded to her pull, though slowly as if being dragged through thick mud; at this rate if she wasn't quick enough the intense heat would turn her armor to slag and scald her to death on its own once the spell ended. Finally it tore free with a sharp tug and Kagami staggered into the back of Menien, continuing to shield the both of them.

But now that there was no stone to harness the flaming column, the raw energies shot even higher strait to the skies of oblivion, unregulated and in ever increasing amounts that made the entire tower quake. The dremora and his minion daedra backed away looking wary at the building pressure and began scattering for the lower sections.

Kagami was unsurprised the whole thing was going to blow. So much power now unrestrained, was exponentially overcharging and soon enough couldn't be contained in the simple form of a column. This place was going to go off like a volcano probably, no use running.

Resigning herself like that however was what allowed her to feel it. A pull. Looking down to her hands, the stone still clasped there felt like the one thing in the universe that wasn't shaking, stationary and completely unaffected by the surroundings. And it was having the same effect on her somehow, no longer feeling the heat or the shaking of the floor as it was about ready to tear itself apart.

_'…this harnessed the power for the portals and made it possible to connect the separate planes…what if…' _On a hunch she quickly grabbed the old man and led them to the side of the chamber where they wouldn't be flung off in the ensuing chaos, or for at least a while longer. Ignoring his undecipherable hollering over the white noise, she directed one of his hands to the sphere's surface with hers on the other side. Held between them the explosion of pure white washed over them.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Konata still felt torn to run back to Kagami's side, even suffer a dozen beatings by the Blade for her foolishness. What were the Deadlands when you had such an interesting person at your side to brave it?

Yet self preservation was screaming at her to cross over before she would regret something terrible, like a sense of something greater than just survival. Her last act in desperation had turned into a messed up goodbye, but what if it had to be a true farewell, to see the last of their life fade from each other's eyes? Was this any different though, letting Kagami and the old guard drag on until finally cornered by the daedra hordes?

However the gateway behind her suddenly gave off a different pitch of humming as its power began to wane. Turning around Konata's eyes widened seeing the flames unraveling, then again looking toward the tower in the distance helplessly, the top of which glowing brighter and brighter from the released energies.

Clenching her eyes shut tight, Konata ran.

* * *

**A/N:** well I hope none of you got too upset at Kagami punishing herself, cause I don't think I'm quite done with that sense yet. Some of it initially sparked by the sudden realization that, heck if this wasn't a game how would anyone know that pulling the sigil stone could be a sacrificial action or not? Like walking into a modern nuclear reactor to prevent it from meltdown, except that the rods have to be handled manually and that one person is just about guarenteed to die in the process one way or another because they'll also be trapped there. Some realistic twists, though I do wonder how the story would carry through from here on by actually killing Kagami off...nah I'll keep it just as a hint to the dark themes I might stir in later.

Mikeru-D has answered my call for a Beta. Yes I've finally broken down to accepting that I could use one, something in my grammer file has broken in recent months I think. So hopefully together we can clean up my writing a bit.

Also this will be moving back to the crossover section, enough shameless advertising to the general posts.


	11. Hope Within Ruin

So I didn't make three in a row, but here it is finally, Chapter 11. Took some time to convert from note-form to story and then had some inspired additions in between that helped fill it out. Though I was dissatisfied with some parts, to which I'm thankful for the perfect timing I recruited my first ever beta - Mikeru-D. Many thanks to him for polishing this up, I know it was a trying month of patience.

StaminaRose: You flatter me greatly, thank you for the mention that this officially does not suck. ^^ I may yet recuit your opinions later on.

Belthasar & kitmaro: Glad you are enjoying

Solarius: Interesting take, stated as such I can't help but agree somewhat. So I shall try to do something about it in other instances when they cross paths.

For Spite: Thanks as always, and in understanding my motivation to explore that route (as well as everyone else since I have yet to get a flame about Kagami being dramatic)

* * *

_Last Time: "Besides, this is part of my mission. I can't let either of you get killed for my responsibility" - "K-Kuroi-sensei!" - then looked up to follow Miyuki's gaze…and up, and up…and…up… - "There's your Dremora mini-boss Kagamin, go get him!" - "So...How are we supposed to grab it out of there?" - "Kagami stop it!" There was a sharp sting to the Blade's cheek - "You don't even really know me Konata." - a gentle kiss met her lips - "…I should already be dead…" - "I'll be right there, just give me a second…" - "Pull it now!" - With her bare hands she reached in - Turning around Konata's eyes widened seeing the flames unravel._

* * *

**_Hope Within Ruin_**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"T-they still haven't come back!" Fretted Yutaka.

The strawberry haired Bosmer was outright panicking now, fearing the worst had happened to the others as the hours ticked by. Standing beside her, Minami didn't have the heart to voice her honest opinion that they were possibly dead, she had a friend in there too after all. Until either the portal collapsed or a horde of daedra overran their position, and even then, they would refuse to believe them gone.

In the waiting, the two had occupied themselves running errands to get the guards food, water, and spare arrows that could be scrounged up from the camp below. Even a few citizen volunteers who were willing to bear a sword to support the guards, standing in for them so that they could get some well needed rest, if but for a short time. While others started the grim duty of laying bodies to rest. Besides for a pair of scamps, nothing especially threatening appeared from the portal to cause much alarm during this time. Yutaka was about to score her third since the departure of their friends when Minami placed a hand on the bow, lowering its aim from the lone figure now wandering out of the flaming archway.

Against the haze of the heat it didn't seem to sport the same outline as the little beasts, and a fair bit taller and narrower. If not also for the white tunic it wore similar to the guards. It was neither a scamp or anyone they knew, but surely it was a good sign? Their anticipation was rewarded with a second person they could recognize immediately by the robe and long flowing hair despite the hazy shadow cast by the flame.

"They're back! They're back!" The little elf yelled aloud for all to hear, bouncing on her toes in excitement and waiting for her cousin next to stride through and pose in victory.

But nothing followed after Miyuki. Instead a final crackle of thunder sounded and the flames wavered as they shrank back into the middle of the archway, the portal getting smaller and smaller much too quickly. Where was Konata? Any second she should—

The flames now swirled about in their frame, then too sweeping up the breaking structure into nothing. With a final roar the energy dissipated and sent the debris up into the air, scattered and gone. Among those embers however, a larger form dived out across the ground. Their exit neither elegant or grand, hands grasping forward to nothing, and blue hair splayed out in a mess as she failed to roll hitting the charred earth. All was still for a moment as everyone witness held their breath daring to believe… and then with a great yell, cheers arose all across the defenses for the heroes who had come back from the abyss.

At the head of the pack rushing to congratulate the three was Yutaka, with Minami only a step behind. "Onee-chan! Konata-onee-chan!" They collided together, clasping hands, thumping each others' back, shouting out, praising the gods for the miracle bestowed upon them. The sky too joined in their celebration; red nightmare stars ebbing and overtaken by the heavy clouds that had been trapped by such powers, as though releasing a held breath with fresh, heavy rain. The drops cold and heavy with the onset of night, but at that moment no one could care less.

Konata just lay there, paying no attention to those crowding around her. She didn't hear their concern that she wasn't moving, or why there were tears rolling down her cheeks. They paid no thought for those who had not made it back. Konata's eyes drifted to the base of the destroyed archway, still glowing crimson with residual magicka. She imagined she could see the lavender-haired girl, standing there beside the old guard as though their spirits had seen to their safe return, bidding a final farewell.

The light enveloping the two soon faded, but the image of them did not. They stood there looking around at the crowd, who paused amid their whoops of joy as they noticed the two's presence as well. Kagami dropped, staring in disbelief at the stone still in her hands. Without a thought Konata pushed herself from the ground and her cousin's care, sprinting forward despite the mud quickly building up around her legs. Kagami was alive, and here, and all that mattered was that she could get to her.

"Geh! Get off me you brat!" Kagami broke from her disbelief as Konata tackled her, pushing away the elf who was mercilessly trying to kiss her. No sooner had she succeeded than the elf was herself tackled by a weepy Yutaka.

"Don't ever disappear like that again! Ever again! I was so worried! Onee-chaaaaa!" The tiny Bosmer threw herself into Konata's front, letting tears spill freely. Konata came back to her senses, embracing her young cousin, all the while gazing at Kagami intently. From the intensity, and perhaps realizing the message behind it, the lavender-haired girl looked away. Even the heavy rain couldn't disguise the blue-haired elf's tears.

Menien beside them clutched the Blade's shoulder with a laugh. In the other hand he raised the dremora's hammer towards everyone and gave the loudest shout of exuberance yet. A second round of cheers followed, shaking even more rain from the heavens.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Emboldened by the destruction of what was being dubbed the 'Oblivion Gate', within minutes the group was organizing for a full counter attack for the city. The simple plan being to clear an area until they could reach a defensible position; a still standing building or even the chapel if they got that far. Declining to personally lead the force, Kagami still joined in on the quick strategy planned out by the captain Savlian with Kuroi and Menien. Also using that time to graciously recover her katana, while the forester looked over her own sword critically.

"…What did ya do to it?"

"Enchanted, I think. Happened when I tried to knock the stone out and it, well, absorbed some kind of power." Kagami grimaced lightly, some backward enchanted items could do harm to the user rather than the enemy – even heal enemies with each slash like some rare pieces she had heard about used for training. Going off to fight daedra with a training blade…not generally a good idea.

"No idea what it does either, I take it?" Kuroi eyed her, threatening punishment for the unwanted alteration to her weapon.

Miyuki, however, had been listening with rapt attention. "The stone worked as a medium for enchanting? My, you should be able to sense its abilities then Miss Hiira—I mean Miss Kagami."

"Huh? I didn't think to try that. Not that I really had the chance to yet either." Nevertheless, Kagami reached out for the silver longsword again, soon nodding in confirmation. "Like the staff the dremora tried using on me, it has something to do with fatigue, but not on its user, at least."

"Good enough then I suppose. Thanks!" Kuroi broadly grinned, looking at her sword quite differently now.

"Oh, and before I forget, Miss Kagami," The mage brought out the bundled item from earlier, intending to hand it back. But Kagami waved the gesture aside. "Miyuki, I gave this for you to keep."

"I cannot possibly." Miyuki shook her head adamantly. "You are far more talented than I for its use, and I have already garnered its use plenty. My staff's power has been fully restored." She pressed the object into the Blade's hands with a willing, yet thankful smile. Giving in, Kagami pocketed it before Konata's eyes could linger too much.

"Wait a minute…" The elf suddenly spoke up, "Teach borrows your Akaviri sword, Miyuki-san passes up probably another legendary thing you got – why didn't I get a treasure from Kagami!"

"Well you stole my first k-…damn it." Sighed the Breton, seeing a sly grin creep onto Konata's face.

"Ohh, so it did mean something to you then?"

"We are not having this conversation!" Kagami turned around to join the rest of the troops congregating at the city's gate.

Before the Bosmer could go after her, Miyuki held her back to voice an opinion. "Konata-san, please do not be so forward to her. She has just gone through a particularly tough time."

"But I'll treasure her first kiss, that's not something to regret! Same with your first kiss Yuki-chan."

"I…My, did we kiss some time ago?" Miyuki blushed in astonishment.

"…I was kidding."

"Oh, are you?"

"Eh, um, I think so? Wait, now you got me confused. Have we?" The Bosmer grasped out for the mage's robes, desperate to know.

"I jest as well, we have not." Miyuki lightly giggled.

"Sometimes, you are evil. You know that right?"

"Only sparingly. I know my first kiss was with someone else."

"You _are_ evil." pouted Konata.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

All were eager to charge in to take back their city. Shoulder to shoulder, both enlisted guards and civilians alike lined up before the gate; a crafted monolith of bronze ornamented moderately with stars and shields.

"This is it men!" called out Savlian to his troops.

"And women!" A female Orc shouted over him, and several additional cheers joined her in response.

"-And women! This is for everyone, for our home, for KVATCH!"

And with that there was a roar as they all pushed through the gate, their spirits charged and hearts burning with passion and courage brighter than the flames beyond.

The next moments were a blur to Kagami. Night had fully fallen and the rain had become so heavy it felt thick as blood, vaguely reminding her of the raw flesh within the Deadland spire. This was only made worse by the scent of charred remains rising from the still burning ruins. The ash pungently stung the nose and immediately stuck in the back of one's throat. A few people staggered away, doubling over at the stench, though the taste of their stomach would keep it at bay for a time before overcome again.

Continuing forward, she suddenly realized she had lost track of Konata and the others in the rush. Caught up in the surge, she was too willing to reach the chapel now that they had a chance, with these numbers the goal was almost in her grasp. Those nearby were shadows silhouetted by rain and fire, their shouts piercing the blind charge onward. No-one was distinguishable. Stumbling into something that turned out to be a scamp, she decided that Miyuki with her sight would have to be the one to find her amid all of this. Clearly even Konata couldn't, or she'd still be at her side.

Several more daedra and a robed dremora suddenly appeared through the rain, equally as surprised as Kagami until her katana sliced into them. It was difficult enough even to keep balance, fighting and trudging through the shin deep mud and debris, without concentrating on navigating the flaming labyrinth that was once a city. She could hear the fighters all around her, their wrath a wave of revenge bordering on bloodlust. Where as the daedra could only yelp a warning to their kin as they were cut down; the people of Kvatch grouped together, clearing each and every corner they knew best despite the ruin. It was insane, chaotic, yet almost beautiful in its sense of justice.

Following a guard who was leading a group back to the main street, which was thankfully paved with brick, they and several others finished off the daedra there with similar intentions of gaining a solid foothold. Taking a moment to catch her breath, only now did Kagami realize the exhaustion creeping up on her. Maybe they should have sat this one out, having already done the hard work of closing the portal. Everyone had been encouraged enough by that, right? But the mission objective was straight ahead, she was so close.

Finally, a call came from Savlian to regroup. They had cleared a section of the city and had made it to the chapel, the only structure still recognizable among all the destruction. Not that it too had suffered its own share. The steeple had toppled and lay at their feet, the massive stone spire neatly blocking the street beyond. Flaming remnants of stores or inns housed its buried tip, while the end where it had been sheared off was wedged against the front chapel doors. Fortunately, all city commissioned chapels across Cyrodiil had three sides to their main entrance, the side facing doors just a few steps to the side. However this was of little comfort, for those very doors had been torn off their hinges.

Knowing there were sure to be daedra inside she would need help clearing out, Kagami waited a bit impatiently for the soldiers to gather again. Being so close to her charge yet constantly having something in the way was frustrating her to no end. Someone suddenly shoved into her side with a wet flop and looking down she met Konata's green eyes stubbornly gazing up at her. If not for that she might not have recognized the elf. Her golden elven armor muted to gray by ash and mud, and her hair almost a raven black, soaked down like a drowned rat. She looked smaller than ever even with her younger cousin wrapped about her other arm. It took a moment to spot the Nord Minami through the dark rain, rinsing her daggers a few paces away.

Again Kagami looked down into Konata's glare. "What?"

"You know what. Stop going off by yourself Kagami!" She leaned more into the Blade's side, letting go of Yutaka as Minami finished and did her best to shelter the tiny Bosmer. "Maybe if I stay just like this I won't lose sight of you." Konata sighed.

"Definitely not." Kagami pried the elf's arm loose and stood before her. "Look, I'm sorry. I may have rushed a few things, but we've had enough delays and he's right here. He's got to be."

"Hey, I understand what you mean, but, Kagami, this is where you need to be careful the most. The crook who thinks they made a clean crime, the adventurer with eyes on the treasure and not the trap, the-"

"-The people relying on a miracle only to find nothing to regain." Kagami finished. "The captain is doing this one objective at a time, and you don't see me charging in there by myself do you? I'm not that foolish."

"Okay, just to be sure so you don't do something stupid if…all you find is…"

"No. He's here, it's like I can feel it." Kagami finished. But that wasn't necessarily true; although the structure was sure to have daedra inside, the place felt strangely…empty. Dead.

Off in the distance, a glow of tinted blue made its way through the rain toward them. Though several of the armed guards tensed at the approaching light, it soon revealed itself only to be Miyuki's staff, held up above the crowd surrounding her protectively. "I believe everyone has been accounted for, two have been lost."

Savlian acknowledged the mage with a nod. "I see. Then guards only on this one – and our guests, if they would honor us."

"We will, with your lead captain. We're nearing our last leg." Kagami answered.

"Fair enough, you will all get the first round." He half cheered. "Everyone take a moment, see if the bastards know we're here or not and come out first."

As most went to shelter themselves in crevasses from the rain and huddle for some warmth, Konata oddly enough stepped toward the captain. "Need a quick scout? I can go in with chameleon and take a look."

Savlian blinked at the small elf before him. "That would actually help a lot. Even a rough idea what's inside will do."

"Aye-aye, capt'n!" She saluted, and before Kagami could stop her, she had vanished in the rain. Leave her behind would she? What was all that before about not going off alone? But the Blade could not follow, or risk ruining the chance of surprise.

Relenting and also settling against the wall, she couldn't help but overhear the concerned voice of Yutaka. She and Minami were just a few steps away tucked into a corner, the Nord acting as a barrier to the elements for the little one.

"Aren't you cold at all? There's room in here for you too."

"No. I am fine." Though she didn't look it. Her breath seemed deep and forced, as if trying to settle an ill stomach. Her forehead rested against the stone, and a hand gripping her side.

"But you're shivering!" Kagami doubted it was due to the cold, going bare in a blizzard usually didn't even faze Nords.

Minami rolled her head to signify that as well. "How about you, your illness has not returned?"

"The…ash got to me a little. That's all." Was her soft response, lightly fingering the Nord's hand at the side. "…Please let me look at it, Minami-chan?"

"…Just a graze…" She mumbled, but didn't stop the Bosmer from unbuckling the leather straps, unfolding the cloth vest. Even from where Kagami was, the three gashes on her pale skin could be recognized as those from a scamp, a single swipe that had gotten through the leather.

Because she was so short, all Yutaka had to do to administer some aid was lower her head and - was she licking Minami's wound?

"Yutaka…" the Nord girl sighed, one side of her flawless pale skin exposed as the drenched leather slid from her shoulder. Kagami stood there transfixed, watching Minami holding the little elf close as her tongue danced gently across the wounds. Though it was just the cleaning of a wound, it seemed so…out of place amid their current situation, and yet strangely erotic. The numbing cold of the rain pouring down, her thudding heart-beat.

The large burn scar running up the middle of Minami's back.

"Miss Kagami?" The Breton jumped and spun to face Miyuki so fast it was surprising a weapon wasn't in her hands. Her cheeks flushed immediately, although it would not be surrendered by the thick darkness. "My, I did not mean to startle you. What were you so intent on…?"

The mage peeked around the Blade, letting out a small 'Eep' at seeing the intimate position the other two were in. Not saying a word, Kagami led them a little further off

"…I, I did not think they were quite so close…for Minami to reveal her wounds to Kobayakawa-san…" Taking a closer look, Kagami realized Miyuki didn't seem all that embarrassed by what was seen, but more contemplative of something more serious. "And I should have realized the fire would trouble her…that was thoughtless of me."

"The scar?" Kagami guessed.

Miyuki cast a sideways look, but not necessarily towards the Blade. "Yes. It has been so long since she last let me tend to it. She has always borne it since even before my family cared for her as a child."

Kagami grimaced at the implications. "…I don't think I should ask but-"

"It is not the time and is her tale to share." The mage stated with polite finality.

"Right."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

A sudden splash grabbed the Blade's attention just as she was settling into a comfortable enough nook protected from the rain. Some invisible force had landed in the puddle in front of the doors and continued to roll an imprint across the mud. Going into a defensive stance, she drew her sword ready to strike at the tiniest sign that it wasn't the elf, fortunately which Konata dropped the chameleon spell quick enough to avoid being skewered.

"Don't do that," Kagami hissed, re-sheathing her sword. "I was this close to stabbing you."

"Sorry, I had to beat it out of there and quick." Huffed the blue haired Bosmer. "I think by now they've realized I took out their boss."

A whack met her head from Kuroi who had also walked up with Savlian to get a report. "Idiot, we're trying to take them by surprise!"

"Relax, relax! He was an armored guy in the far back on his own – too good of an opportunity to pass up. Paralyzed, slit and froze his throat before he got a grunt out."

Savlian let a fair grin show. "Tough bastards they are, excellent work. What else was there - good news I hope?"

"There's a few more than a dozen left. About two each of the robed guys and the large lizards, rest are scamps. Spotted a few bodies, but none of them wearing priest robes Kagami." Konata reassured.

Kuroi quirked an eyebrow at what was clearly missing. "Then, where is everyone?"

"Most of the daedra were doing something near the center stairwell. I couldn't tell what, too many around there so I had to stick to the sides to stay unnoticed. But I did hear some banging down below in the undercroft or that's what it sounded like."

A chill that had been creeping around Kagami's heart suddenly unfroze with a gasp. "-The dormitory! They may have holed up down there."

"Good enough for me," Savlian nodded. "Guards form up!" The call brought forth the several troops remaining now including Menien and Kuroi among their ranks. With the five girls included it would be a fair fight in terms of numbers, only much more in their favor combat-wise.

They formed two lines at the double door, one for each side of the stairwell when they rushed in. Silently at first they went, those few bearing shields in front to help mask their forms in the dark and shove right into the creatures' backs. The guard in front of Kagami shoved through the first scamp and to the side where she finished it off before it could retaliate.

By now the rest were alarmed and stirred by the action, turning away from their task below to confront the counter-invasion. However some didn't even get that far, as arrows by Yutaka and another guard rained down from the central banister at the entrance, as well as spell fire from Miyuki and Kuroi at the sides. One scamp made a run for them along the railing, only to be cut off at the knees by Minami well before in harms range.

The bigger problem were the clannfear Konata had identified, there being twice as many than what she had been able to see. Several people having to help brace the shields before they could be ripped from their hands. The lizards head-butted, ripped and bit-into the shields, trying to tear the thin iron barriers away all the while taking several strikes before even flinching from the pain or wounds. For this the Blade aimed her katana for the eyes or the rare chance of an exposed neck below the bone and scaled fringe surrounding the head. However once they had been dealt with along with one of the dremora spell casters, the rest broke off and spread out towards the other end of the chapel.

At this point Kagami was sure their work was done, letting the others mop up the rest as she glanced down the stairs to make sure there were no more daedra coming from below. That was when an impact met her side completely unexpected.

Hitting the ground she automatically raised an arm to fend off any other strikes to get her bearings, only to feel the sharp pressure of a full-sized clannfear clamping down with its beak. Kagami's grunt broke into a yell of pain. Her struggles to get the katana into her other hand were failing, and she couldn't reach down around for a dagger. The pain too much to even concentrate for a strong enough spell other than a mild shock she was now attempting.

The clannfear gazed down with its beady, gold-slit eyes, directly into her own with cruel cunning. Slowly it wrapped one talon around the joint of her shoulder and began pulling at the wrist, straining it in an unnatural way. She feared the bones in her forearm would snap any second, at the slightest jerk. This thing was going to tear her limb for limb and take its time doing so.

"K-Konataaa!"

As if summoned, long strands of raven blue hair swirled out of thin air as the elf appeared, driving the ice-enchanted sword straight into the beast's neck. Though the first strike only barely breached the scales, she immediately twisted, slamming her knee into the hilt, and forcing it clean through.

With a sharp call, it bellowed before dissipating into yellow mist of dispel. With this realization the summoner dremora also met his end impaled upon three swords. Finally, only a single scamp remained that refused to be killed.

It kept dodging and running around the main altar, hopping on top when circled around from all sides and leaping up onto the columns. It climbed further out of reach and screeched down at them hideously until Yutaka's arrow pierced the side of its head. Like a puppet's strings cut, it slipped and dangled with one clawed hand still imbedded in the stone, still twitching, before falling and crumpled into a small heap onto the floor.

Checking her wrist, Kagami was relieved to find the bite had only been on the cuff of the metal sleeve encasing her left arm. Any lower and she may not even of had a hand left. She wondered why she hadn't been wearing her gauntlets. That's right, she'd left them back in the tower in Oblivion. There hadn't been a chance to grab them, since everything had been falling apart at the time.

"See, I told you didn't I?" Konata lectured.

Kagami blinked trying to recall exactly what she had been warned about. "About what? I was checking downstairs to make sure there were none left."

"But that's where your goal is too. You were too focused on it." The elf huffed in disappointment.

"Ah…" Well she didn't have much to say to disprove her. "Anyway now that it's clear – we _are_ clear, right, Miyuki?"

The called-for mage evidently understood this as an order to again use her staff and its sight, casting her eyes about several corners of the chapel and an additional glance to below. "Everything appears fine up here, and there are life signatures in the dorms. At least eight people, I am sure!"

Already the Blade was making her way down the central flight of stairs. The main door ahead was a little heavier fortified than the entrances were, but even this one had been carved up by scamp claws, and cracked and smoldering by the force of spells.

"Is anybody back there? We have cleared out the area, it's safe now!" Kagami called out.

Getting no response, Konata stepped up beside her and pounded on the door in a simple rhythm of knocking twice, pausing and then adding another. Several times she repeated this until voices stirred on the other side. There was a pause and someone must have come closer to respond for the others.

"-Hello? Who are we talking to?"

Kagami was about to begin to assure them that by no means was this a trick, when Savlian stepped past her. "This is Captain Savlian Matius of the Kvatch City Watch! The Oblivion gates have all closed and we are in the process of taking back the city! There is a cleared path outside, and a handful of troops here now to escort you if you so wish, and more ready to fight if any rather stay and join!"

A few words must have been exchanged on the other side for it was a moment before there were creaks and crashes as furniture barring the door were tossed aside. Though the wood more or less collapsed in on itself when pulled open, the faces beyond could not contain the hope brightening their haunted visages upon seeing indeed their fellow man and mer standing before them. Especially ones proven in combat with nothing but a trail of daedra gore dripping down the stairs as proof.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Miyuki had been wrong however - there were well more than twice as many people that had taken refuge in here. More faces soon appeared as side doors cracked open to peek-out at the growing commotion and cheer. Those that had already been present in the commons appeared to be the only half-decent fighters among them, including two guardsmen, someone evidently from the Fighter's Guild armed to the teeth, and another in nothing but a faded and bloodied robe of a priest.

Kagami knew that she had found him as soon as her eyes fell upon him. He stared right back, only with the most worn and subdued look of them all, sitting calmly at the very back of the central commons.

"Inian! Tierra!" Savlian called in joyous surprise to the two guards who saluted him in equal astonishment.

The Redguard woman answered him. "Sir! We number twenty strong and several wounded, best not to move them for the time being."

"I agree. Not until we can secure a larger section of the city for a path – which will have to wait until morning and if the weather clears up." The captain turned to one of his accompanying troops. "Get everyone else from outside in here and settle in for the night, barricade the doors with benches or what have you."

The other guard in the commons then motioned for the civilians to help out, making room and dragging more bedrolls from storage for the rest coming in from upstairs. In all the commotion Kagami awaited her chance to speak to the heir alone, or as privately as one could in this situation.

"Konata, could you leave me for a bit?" The Bosmer girl looked between the two for a moment, but let her be.

"I'll be just on the other side of the door."

She pointed to one of the side rooms where Miyuki too was entering. An alchemy set already leaving the mage's bag to get started on more ointments. Kagami nodded and seeing as most were now exiting and those few remaining to watch over the wounded were paying them no attention, she made her move toward the back.

As she neared and stopped before the priest, he did not look up but spoke morosely. "Do you have need of a priest? Well look elsewhere… I'm having difficulties understanding the gods right now." His head tilted further down, casting his eyes away.

"You're him, aren't you? Martin?"

"Yes, that is my name. Why? What business do you have with me?" Still his eyes remained on the floor, upon a speck of blood lying in the dust and stone.

Knowing this was a delicate situation, Kagami sat gingerly on the other side of the small table and decided to start simply. Not rush things, for this all would be a lot to take in. "The emperor sent me to find you. You are urgently needed and I have a team prepared to take you back to the capital."

"Emperor Uriel?" Now he looked up, understandably confused. "What ties do I have with his death? What use is a priest to the empire?"

News seemed to have traveled a little quicker than she thought it would, and Kagami wasn't sure if this would be a problem or not. At least it spared her from explaining that or having to deceive to get him to come. "Then you have surely heard about the princes as well. We are without an heir."

"…The Dragon fires…" He even knew something about that? Were all priests so knowledgeable about the coronation ritual of new Emperors?

"Yes the Temple of the One has gone dark." She admitted.

His expression turned thoughtful, the gears turning within his mind. "That explains as to how this occurrence was made possible, but little as to why here of all places. Is there any reason you may know of?"

"Because-" _-they were after you._ But surely she could not just tell him that. It could break what little resolve the priest had left, knowing so many had died just because he was there. In that, they shared a common guilt. "-There is a plan, to set things right and Dagon opposes that."

Martin's eyes narrowed. "A plan? I prayed to each of the Nine all through the night, even as the city fell all around me. But only more daedra came. If this is all part of some divine _plan_, I'm not sure I want anything to do with it."

"There is another heir." She slipped, realizing too late that she may as well have just said it was him.

However he seemed to understand the underlying context perfectly. "No. No, you're mistaken. My parent's were farmers, killed many years ago. And I...I am just a priest of Akatosh."

"What if Kvatch is just the first of the cities to be attacked?" That made the priest pause, keeping his gaze from tilting back to the floor.

"With no heir on the throne, more of these portals may open elsewhere and you can do something about it. The gods still have plans for us, you and I especially." Kagami said with conviction, lamenting that her own life had been spared in the Deadland realm - even from the fate she had tried to deal herself. She wasn't about to let him ignore his own survival as well.

"You know what I am, your eyes said it all when you first saw me. So tell me, what reason does a Blade have to lie?"

"I don't know, it's strange and yet…" Martin's eyes finally connected with Kagami's for a second time, searching. In the same moment she noticed his eyes were blue, a cobalt tint much like her own… "As you tell me this, I know it is the truth."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Although Martin had agreed to return with her to Weynon Priory, oddly enough recognizing the name Jauffre, he had then become stubborn, refusing to leave until everyone could leave safely together. Kagami couldn't be bothered to argue. It was such a relief in itself that the last heir was alive and well enough right there before her. The details could be decided later – clearing the city, recapturing the castle, securing a route for civilians – operations already being devised by the captain of the watch.

For her and the other girls however, it was time for some well earned rest and no word from anyone could stop that. Hardly bothering to strip out of her filthy armor, Kagami flopped onto the nearest mat she could find, unknowingly right beside Konata.

The elf at the time had been gazing over the others nearby. Miyuki was nestled on her back with the handy staff cradled to her side, ready to light up the room when she inevitably woke. Her cousin Yutaka snuggled in close between herself and Minami, the Nord's hands still gently stroking the back of the strawberry haired elf even while asleep.

Feeling the last member and unofficial leader of their little gang drop beside her, Konata rolled over to get a little intimacy herself, even if Kagami wouldn't let her. They had won, followed through for their new friend and for each other; performing epic feats and even rescuing the heir. That had to count for something, but celebrations would have to come later for they were all far too exhausted to resist sleep any longer.

Besides, the Breton Blade already looked like the happiest girl in the world; one that was set back on course and everything would turn out alright. Konata was so caught-up in the beautiful serenity of her face, that she just couldn't spoil it. Instead she brought a hand closer to brush the girl's tangled lavender ponytail loose into its many strands, a sheet of silk still soft to the touch though seeping with dirt and ash.

"Keep hoping that it does turn out fine, Kagamin. But I'll always be right here, either way."

* * *

**A/N: **Hopefully that was progressive. If not the next surely should be and returning the more relaxed themes, now that Kagami's worry about the heir's survival is greatly reduced. Time for the pendulum to begin shifting back the other way. I'd like to say next chap is already about half way done but you all know by now my habits. Got the beginning and the end but still need everthing yet in between, though I've always have had a good idea what about, it may still change a bit.

I know I generally don't ask selfishly that often, but reviews do make me happy. The more honestly frank it is, the deeper it will tend to strike me and motivate.


	12. Dance With A Daedroth

These are just getting longer it seems, thus a little more time between updates. But considering my other stories I'm doing pretty well for once in keeping the updates regular - rather than usually disappearing for months on end. Otherwise still having plenty of fun with this and even exploring a few parts I want to do much further down the line that really have me excited.

For Spite: Not to worry, you have given me more reviews and advice than I could ask for from any single person. Understandably it can't be perfect, but I hope I didn't make any blatant mistakes this time.

xFireWorkx: Oh yes this is faaaar from anywhere close to done…might've taken on more than I can properly write but that's what makes it so fun. And yes I suppose I could loosen up a bit in writing realistically, but there is a reason for it being mixed with dark themes, even more so than the game was itself. Also still enjoying your '_A Thousand Miles of Fire'_ fic!

– for those that like this story really should check hers out as well. (Zelda-themed LS AU crossover)

StaminaRose: …that has got to be the longest review I've seen anywhere for quite some time, definitely the longest I've ever received. PM's don't count, or do they? One of those ideas inspired a little hint in this chapter.

Racke: Wow I even get a review from the great one-shot writer Racke – I see you've been quite busy the last several weeks so I'll have to stop by and read some of them.

LilithRyoka: Not to worry, I'm not going to let this one get side tabled like my other stories. However things are still going to be considerably slow compared to how often other ffnet authors update, it's just how I write.

* * *

**_Dance With A Daedroth_**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Everything felt gritty, making her skin itch. She made to move her hands but they could only tremble, struggling weakly against the lethargy of their own body. Her mind rolled painfully in confusion. Echoes and blurred lights assaulted the senses, distortions of sound and shadow appearing before her as her mind teetered on the edge of consciousness.

_"Kag—mi?" "—omething wrong -iss Hiiragi –ay be ill"_

Oh yes, she definitely felt foul. Again the rolling wave of dizziness rushed through her and though her body was still, her heaving belly agreed the sense of motion was real enough.

_"-ilt her head! Gently now"_

Bitter fluid filled her mouth, the clenching and twitches arresting her body as wracking pain spread all throughout her frame.

_"Yellow fever-eed to get her to the altar."_

A wave of agony greater than ever before drowned everything of her senses, realizing that the others had begun moving her body. Brighter lights, stairs, rows and rows and rows and rows of benches passing. Line after line, stair after stair and bench after bench passing past her eyes; each accompanied with another sense of a wave washing over her fleeting mind.

_"—rd of dead weight bef-ut this isn't even funny."_

Finally a large bowl basin appeared before her face, but not for the bile rising again in her throat. Sore limbs struggled, frantically pushing herself away and below the rim. The body convulsed but nothing but air and drool heaved forth, already emptied of everything else. Head still lolling, they eased her back up over the top and a refreshing glow of blue settled the tides within.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Once more Kagami breathed deep, letting the air fully clear out and ease her nausea. The fever has just about passed and she now sat upon a bench pew wrapped up in one of the cleaner wool blankets they could find. It was itchy and still made her sweat a little, but was necessary to keep up her temperature among the damp and cool conditions of the damaged chapel. Beside her rested the Blade armor, which only when stripped from her could she could see for herself how terrible it looked. No wonder she had gotten ill sleeping in such a thing, still soaked from all the rain and gore.

"You might be resistant against magic as a Breton, but that doesn't keep you from getting sick." Konata sat on the other side of her, handing over a bowl of stew and bread.

"Thanks, bless Kynareth." Kagami quickly intoned to the elf and for one of the Nine. It wasn't exactly warm but she dug into the meal in earnest, forgetting how such a simple thing could taste so good. Letting the first few spoonfuls settle, she thought on what had been happening lately while they had rested and what could be done next.

"Is it just me or did we sleep a whole day and it's night again? It's so dark yet." She asked, seeing how all the chapel was torch-lit but no sign of daylight was entering from behind the stained glass windows.

"No. It's well mid-morning, but the weather hasn't let up the slightest."

"Still that bad out there?"

"You can't tell? I'm almost going deaf with all the pounding."

"Must be the senses of an elf."

"Or yours are still recovering." Here Konata raised a hand to the Breton girl's forehead. Wrapped up in the blanket and the bowl still in hand, she had to yield to the elf that little bit of contact, which actually felt rather nice and cool.

But Konata didn't simply stop at that, now brushing aside a few strands and gently working the tangled bits out. Each caress a little harder for the lavender haired girl to resist leaning into those ministrations. She must have still been a bit disorientated. "Hey, you can stop that now…"

"It really could use a wash." The elf continued unabated.

"You're one to talk, with that long mane of yours."

"Bah, yeah we really need to get this…gunk out. The rain should do it as hard as it's coming down."

"I suppose, and clean our gear while we're at it." Kagami gestured to her grime-encrusted armor. "But um…have you seen any other clothes lying around I could wear?"

The elf slowly tilted her head to look down at the other's blanket covered figure. "Kagamin is just in her under-things~"

"Don't start that nonsense. Clothes – fetch." She ordered, adamantly returning to her meal until the girl came back with suitable clothing.

However, Konata simply crossed her legs up onto the pew, propping her head within her hands to stare contently while the Breton finished. "Nope, plus they'd just get wet anyway. Use the blanket as a robe or something for now."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"You guys came just in the nick of time to get in on the action. A bit late, but we'll be sure to put you to good use!" Kuroi barked to the group of heavily armed soldiers following her. They might have only been a small task force sent up from Anvil, but fellow members of the Legion would sure bolster the city watch's efforts in retaking the castle.

"The castle is just on the other side of the plaza past the chapel, but we're going by a secret route from there that leads into the gate house and let everyone in. So it will be sure one hell of a surprise for them daedra spawn!" The blonde halted outside the door and spun around facing them to finish her pep talk.

"Now remember, you're professionals - get in there and do what you do best! Got that? Because if you guys mess up in there – you'll ruin MY reputation as well!"

There were a few uncomfortable coughs that answered her. Several were turning their heads away while others had turned completely around. Peeking back over her shoulder, Kuroi found the reason as to why the troopers look a little flustered all of a sudden.

"Um…don't mind us teach, we're just washing off." A semi-naked Konata waved from behind the equally undressed Blade agent. It seemed the latter was trying to drown herself in a rain spout for being seen in nothing but her underwear.

"Right. Least you're all perfect gentlemen, moving on."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Aw, come on, cheer up. It's not like you were completely naked."

Kagami sitting across the table paused in her vigorous scrubbing of her gear. Though she had rinsed off most of the filth, once back inside she had noticed the joints were still gummed up, all of it would need a serious oiling before it broke out into rust. Mostly the task was just to distract herself, as much as the fact that it needed to be done, yet the Bosmer had to remind her of that embarrassment again. She wanted to yell at her, but really it wasn't Konata's fault. Just a product of bad timing Kagami was trying to put in the past. Heaving an enduring sigh, she went back to scrubbing with even more intent.

The elf moped a bit at not getting a response, turning her gaze instead around the high chamber of the chapel. Though more ornate, her own gear was less intricate than the Blade's and had taken little time to get its golden sheen back. Not to mention that hers had only suffered a few scratches from rolling around while Kagami's was looking downright worn out.

However Konata was spared before boredom could set in, as a guard stepped in through the main entrance escorting Miyuki. The mage looked weary on her feet and was looking around as if searching.

"Over here Yuki-chan!" Konata waved to get her attention. Almost stumbling down a stair to the main chamber, the Imperial gladly sagged onto the bench beside the elf. But despite being so obviously worn out - from the way she continued to sit up, to how her pink hair remained in a relatively finer condition than the other two - she somehow retained her lady like presence. "…They sure put you through the wringer."

"Mm. I offered to help rid the castle battlements of Dremora archers."

"Oh so that's where you disappeared to, I was starting to wonder. Not too much trouble were they?"

"It was…an intense experience." Miyuki reached back into her quiver of arrows and laid before them a particularly narrow and long one. Though thinner than most, it was notably made of the solid metal the Dremora were fond of as it clunked to the wooden surface.

Kagami finally put down the rag in favor for the arrow. "This is more like a miniature javelin, about what – five times heavier than a Dwemer arrow? This kind of thing hitting someone…"

"That is what they were using. Went right through wooden barriers and iron shields, I was able to administer aid for most that were struck, but we still lost one of the volunteers." The mage looked a little pale mentioning the last part, to which Konata gave her a quick sidelong embrace.

"But the way to the castle is clear now right? We saw Kuroi leading a group of Legion soldiers that were going to take the gatehouse." Konata commented.

"Yes. Salvian has already pushed the offense inside with their efforts. Which reminds me, I am supposed to ask for Brother Martin to aid any wounded at the castle. It was also suggested we get ready soon to help with checking the rest of the city, so I will be resting as well for the time being." Miyuki stood to leave after having caught up.

"Alright, we'll see you then." nodded the Bosmer, pointing the way for the mage. "Think the priest guy is over there at the main altar."

For a moment, the Blade watched as Miyuki passed on the request to Martin and in turn was escorted out by the same guard. As he walked past, her eyes had lingered on his to gauge how he seemed to be holding up. They were still grim, yet set focused on the matter.

To her side though, Konata was watching the both of them, her eyebrow sinking with some thought. "Hey, Kagami."

"Hmm?"

"I wanted to ask you since last night, about what happened…back at the tower. Why you would st-"

"-I just realized something. You know who we haven't seen at all today? Your cousin and Minami, where…?" Kagami stopped in the middle of her own question, a slight blush to her cheeks.

Konata stared at the Breton a bit confused. Had she just pointedly changed the subject? "They went to escort the first group of those evacuating down to the camp, they should be back pretty soon."

"Oh."

"Hmm, why? What was Kagamin thinking just now~?" The elf teased, having an idea about what it was. Besides, if Kagami would rather be distracted about what had happened the other day, she was going to make sure to uphold that sentiment.

"N-Nothing…"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Another hour had passed before word came with Salvian himself, that apparently everything had gone over well enough. A man bordering on elderly beside him in what were once elegant garments fit for a noble's best, marking him as possibly the Count of Kvatch. The city guards had made it in time.

"It's a bit damp sir I apologize, but better than the state the castle is in."

"Nonsense, this will do plenty well Captain. This is not a time for comforts but practicality." The Count's tone was gruff and authoritative, like that of a general, even evident in the way the fancy furs he wore had been shredded and re-purposed as a simple battle raiment. "What is left to secure our city?"

The captain of the watch spying Kagami gestured her over as they converged at the table, unrolling a large recovered map of the city. Also joining them were Kuroi and Menien in what looked to be a short conference to get everyone updated and convene what came next.

"Miss Hiiragi of the Blades." Kuroi presented noting the Count's questioning glance. "She and her companions were the first to volunteer their services as reinforcements, which helped us close the last oblivion gate that remained open."

"I see… Privilege to have the empire respond so _quickly_, especially with the assassination mess." His eye remained on the Blade for a time before turning to Salvian to report as if nothing had happened. It had been a tad unsettling, but such a position probably warranted a natural sense to question rather convenient circumstances.

"Basically we have cleared a path right down the center of the city, from the gate through the market district including here and finally to the castle." Salvian traced the route with a finger. "So what's left is everything…but at the same time there really isn't anything left of it."

"Regardless, we need to search – we leave none of our people to suffer their end quietly without us trying. I know you had to commit all your resources to retake the castle, but all the more reason we need to start immediately. We'll need every last hand that is still able, break them up into groups of about five – at least two soldiers each to clear out any remaining daedra." Kagami found no fault with the Count's directions, the others nodding following his thoughts.

He then indicated several points across the city. "Try to keep several groups in close proximity to one another to serve as their backup, searching through the same street at a time. But keep these larger teams spaced out so we can cover the most ground, find as many as we can that are trapped or otherwise – we'll then get more hands over there to dig them out if that is what is required. Clear?"

"Understood sir." Both Menien and Salvian gave a quick salute as the meeting broke to organize the search, while the Count had a side word with the blonde forester.

About to go off to find Konata and a group to join, Kagami instead had Salvian tapping her shoulder. "Sorry that you'll be dragged into this as well, but we really do need everyone's help."

"Not to worry Captain. I doubt Martin will let me take him from here until they are all safe."

"…You're leaving with our one healer?"

"I'm not that heartless, but time is getting short if it's possible for this to happen again. I suppose we won't be leaving until no one is in a critical condition that needs him."

"Most we can ask for I suppose." He grimaced, turning back to his command duties. "Guards! Form up – localized search and sweep teams of two or three. Those that are volunteering, join them to make five. We set out in ten minutes."

Among the bustle, in walked Minami and Yutaka understandably with a little confusion. There had to be close to seventy or eighty troops and armed civilians now preparing for something big.

"Yoohoo! Right here Yu-chan!" Konata bounded over to them, also gaining Kagami's attention saving her the effort to track her down.

"Wh-what's going on onee-chan?"

"The bonus experience - taking back the rest of the city and searching for survivors."

"Oh! We can start looking for that mother's daughter then! It was Meli right?"

"Whoa – hold on, you said Meli?" Kuroi walking by screeched to a halt. "That's my neighbor's kid – Come with me!" The blonde reached out for Yutaka's hand and started pulling the little elf along.

The Nord Minami immediately followed as did Konata, probably to equally make sure her bold teacher didn't lead her cousin into too much trouble.

"Shall we join them as well?" Miyuki asked beside the Blade.

"We'd be a person too many, but knowing our luck it wouldn't hurt to have a few extra – especially since you'll be able to find anyone out there quicker." She eyed a pair of soldiers that were left as the odd group out. "You two! Follow us, we may know already where someone is trapped."

The two gave an odd look, but seeing that Kuroi was part of the group they quickly stepped to and followed them out the side doors.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

The rain hadn't let up in the least though, the mud and debris just as bad as the night before. Poor Yutaka even had to be hoisted up onto the Nord's back so that she wouldn't constantly get stuck. Her older cousin thankfully on the other hand was nimble enough to follow her former teacher's path right on top of the scattered planks of wood, stone, and rails of metal. Kagami wouldn't have been able to do the same with the brat on her back, not that she would've allowed it anyway. However the most to be envied among them was the mage, she and her alteration magic enabling the soft surface to hold her weight alone.

"It was a tough fight, but you should've been there!" Kuroi huffed bounding over a collapsed wall, all the while recounting her part in seizing the castle. "There was even a flame Atronach – took me and several orcs to take it down and it sure did a nasty number – thing blasted the main hall to pieces!"

Konata almost tripped in surprise. "You're so making that up teach. An Atronach, really-"

"I so am not, go ahead and ask any of the other troops!"

"It's true, saw it myself and honest to Julianos, it was a being made of molten flame." One of the accompanying guards spoke up.

"And even after all that – you still seem to have so much energy for this." Kagami shook her head, trying to keep up and join the conversation.

Kuroi stopped for a second to unsheathe her silver sword, a slight red glow emitting along its edge. "I know, this thing has got me all pumped up! Think it's passing on the fatigue of the guys I've hit with it – I didn't even need to sleep last night."

"Eh? Careful how you say that teach, someone might mistake you for a vampire." Commented Konata, scratching her cheek.

"She already moves around and fights like one…" Kagami muttered, having almost begun to wonder. Seriously, there was something abnormal about that single fang that kept flashing through the older woman's grin.

"Bahaha! Come on now, that'd be silly! Vampires run in fear of _me_!" There was a small gleam within her overshadowed eye. "As do all undead."

The only one not to have a shiver run up their spine was her former student. "Still aiming to be a witch hunter then? Well all the same, I'm with ya when it comes to putting them to proper rest."

"I agree as well, the suffering of those unfortunate souls…" Voiced Miyuki.

"Then again I might actually be able to land myself a cushy job as the next Captain of the city watch, the Count was letting on that Salvian might retire after all this is over." Kuroi's expression became thoughtful.

"Pa~per~work~" Konata chimed.

A grimace came over the blonde's face. "Ugh, you're right – freelancing heroics is definitely for me!"

"Sure changes her tune fast…" Kagami commented under her breath.

"That aside, it's time to get serious here." With a hand signal, Kuroi motioned for them to halt. "This is the edge of the old arena, so my place should be right about…there, and Meli's…" Her pointing arm drifted lower catching sight of the rubble left behind that once was a row of homes. Never mind her own place was but ashes now, a child was supposed to be alive under all that?

Yutaka still on Minami's back let out a gasp. "Oh no…"

"Miyuki!"

"I understand!" The mage fumbled for her staff, activating it and began walking along the edges. Casting her eyes carefully in every direction where a crevasse could exist.

"Moment of truth, if we got three miracles in a row…" Konata intoned hopefully gazing toward her little cousin. However it was the Nord that looked the most upset. Her already pale skin was so clammy under the heavy rain, trembling again as if she were ill. Even noticeably keeping her distance from the still smoking ruins it seemed.

"…Minami-chan?"

She turned her head away from the sight, only to see more ruins still aflame. From all sides smoke and charred embers mixing with rain, surrounding, trapped.

-o-o-o-

_A burning timber collapsed and along with it came the floor above._

_"Mama!" cried a small voice, spluttering in the smoke-filled air._

_Rough hands holding her back no matter how hard she fought to get loose. Searing pain all along her back, clothes burned away and exposing the raw flesh. Her home nothing but a roaring fire illuminating the night. _

-o-o-o-

Sinking to her knees, Minami's breathing became heavier. "No…stop it, no more." The very air was oppressive, spinning all around her, dizzying and sickly hot. Until gentle arms guided her into the small form of Yutaka, who after getting down off her back now comforted the Nord girl as if waking from a nightmare, something that had flashed before her eyes for her alone to see.

"I-It's okay Minami-chan, we're all here." The elf coaxed unsure. However Minami did appear to relax some, the worst of her bout over with.

For the moment none of the others dared to interrupt the pair, but Konata let on a sad smile. "She's such a natural."

Kagami frowned noticing the blue-haired Bosmer looking her way when she said that. "Are you trying to imply something inappropriate again?"

"Just sayin' – a certain someone could learn a thing or two and take some initiative."

"I have found someone!" Miyuki's voice suddenly called from a nearby pile. "A young girl, curled up so I didn't see her very well. Approximately six meters down and sixty degrees at this angle." Her hand gestured the direction, indicating an opening in the rubble that must have acted as a vent.

"How is she?" Urgently asked Kuroi as she ran over.

"I am unsure as to her condition, but she is still alive." The mage explained. "Also, I noticed a second life presence a little ways off, so we should investigate that as well."

"Hm, lets split up four and four and we'll do what we can to dig her out here while you go searching for others."

"That should be plenty for both groups." Agreed Kagami, then pointing to one of the escorting guards, she began listing her team. "You, Miyuki, and Konata with me."

Konata pouted to the side. "You're completely ignoring what I meant by taking the initiative."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Where did you see them at Miyuki?" Shouted Kagami, running through the old arena stands.

"Right here in the center, but no one is present?"

"Sure you saw them?"

"Positive, to the best of my abilities."

Konata however raced past them both, dropping down to slide over to a large metal grate where all the rain water of the arena's floor flowed to. "Maybe in the pit!"

The Blade looked down into the ink black beyond skeptically. "That's a lot of water flowing in there though for someone to not have drowned. Miyuki, think you could cast it again to make sure?"

Before the mage could comply, through the grate's shadow Konata saw a hand rise to the water's surface. "Someone's down there! Quick, find the lever!"

"Here! I think I found it!" Miyuki dashed over to Kagami and also placed her weight onto the mechanism. The metal bar lurched as the gear on its other end slipped, chains chinking through their axles as the counterweight somewhere pulled open the heavy grate.

The guard that had accompanied them reached forward into the pit along side the blue haired Bosmer, what reached out likewise however was far from any human or mer. Large claws just barely missed Konata and plunged into the guard, sending his body tumbling back into a wall with an audible crack. Even without checking to see if bones must have shattered, the gaping hole in his chest was clue enough to his death.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Are you sure you can fit in there?" Kuroi voiced in concern, inspecting the progress they had made in clearing some space for the opening.

Yutaka answered with a determined nod. "That should be enough, and I can't really lift any of these heavy things so I'm not much help otherwise."

"Well we would've been deeper by now, if your friend would help out some…" The blonde Imperial woman glared toward the Nord, who all the while had kept her distance, also consequentially refusing to help dig out the child.

"Leave Minami-chan alone. She's... She's keeping a look out for us while we do this!" The tiny elf defended. A valid excuse, had Minami actually been standing guard. Still lost to her personal terrors, she sat huddled in the middle of the destroyed street and the least bit interested in gazing about their surroundings.

"Let's get a move on then, she's been down there awhile." The remaining guardsmen commented, hefting another stone aside that would let the elf girl slip through.

"Right"

Down below wasn't quite as dark as Yutaka had feared. All around her were little streams of rain water that dripped and flowed along the broken timbers and stone, pockets of burnt embers still aglow, and the twisted remains of decor and rooms once part of a home. Portraits, a half torn bed, shattered clay dishes, books, all tossed about among the mess, as though it were some sad mine of memories in which she was descending. Every now and then an ominous creak or falling pebble making her pause, lest she risk bringing it all down on herself.

"I-I can do this, I can do this-" She shifted her foot to better position herself and a floorboard suddenly fell away. "-EE!"

A sturdy wooden beam met Yutaka's stomach, saving her from falling into the basement. Not that the drop wasn't far, but what lay in the dark muddy water pooling at the bottom could have been dangerous to land on. Grabbing onto the beam and carefully preparing to climb down along the wall, a low groan echoed throughout the haphazard structure. For a moment she froze in place, despite her awkward position stretched out between the two spots.

"You alright?" Kuroi's voice called faintly from somewhere above.

"I…I think so?"

Honestly she felt more stuck than anything. Taking a deep breath to calm herself, specks of ash then caught in her lungs triggering a series of rough coughs to tear through her body.

Hands weak from exertion slipped from the wood and she fell into the water below as the maze of rubble began to groan and shift dangerously. Rocks suddenly broke free, smashing into more support timbers in their path, the ruined structure collapsing into the flooded pit below.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

From her position, Kagami couldn't help but freeze at the sight of the monstrosity climbing out of the pit. A crocodile-like daedra that walked on its hind legs, sporting large claws and a wicked long snout, full of gnashing teeth. Akin to a small dragon, renown for its tough scales and ability to spew flame.

"Tha-that's a Daedroth!"

"Ahh…Kagami you got this one?" Konata sweat-dropped at the large beast easily ten times her size.

"M—MIYUKI!" Kagami shouted over her shoulder to get the mage's attention. "NOW!"

Both of them dodged sideways of the daedroth's charge as an arrow met it head on. Though it did penetrate the scales, the daedroth barely flinched. Roaring in fury it took another swipe, this time striking Konata across the left shoulder, blood splattering across the ground as her small body flew and landed in a heap several yards away.

"KONATA!" screamed Kagami. Taking advantage of beast's distraction with Konata to jump up and drive her katana into its back. However it only became lodged in the spine refusing to budge. Pulling at the weapon for too long left the Blade exposed, as the daedroth used its tail to sweep her legs out from under her. Thrown to the side and now without her main weapon, she couldn't help but somewhat panic as it turned, bearing down upon her.

The two extra daggers she carried wouldn't do anything to this monster, especially as she would have to be at very close range to use them – the daedroth would rip her to shreds by then. So it would be left to a single spell she could remember, which unfortunately would take time she didn't have to form. But if she didn't stop the beast now, it would keep killing everyone who came before it. Even Miyuki wouldn't likely be able to do anything to it, since her flame spells shared its element.

Another arrow impacted into its neck courtesy of Miyuki, seeing it flinch but still coming at her, an idea came to the Blade. If the beast missed right as it attacked, she might have a chance…

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"O-Oi! Don't be getting yourself killed!" Echoed someone's worried voice, as well as a grunt nearby.

The Bosmer realized the second must have been from herself, wincing as she lifted her head from a plank of wood that had been just under the surface of the water. Thankfully the rest of her body hadn't hit anything else and the water only came up to her waist. Taking a look around Yutaka found the beam she had been on moments before had snapped, as well as several other timbers that had fallen around her. But blocking those from crushing her was a tall lithe figure, another grunt of exertion coming from them as the beam on their shoulder creaked under the weight.

"Minami!"

"I – have this. – Hurry!"

"But you can't-! It's too-!" Yutaka began, unable to bear the sight of her friend struggling so and placed in such a dangerous situation for their sake.

"Now!" The Nord practically roared, gaining a momentary advantage over the weight which she held back. Also sending some fright into the small Bosmer to quickly search for the child.

Scrambling about trying to find the right corner of the basement, Yutaka found the mentioned hiding spot. Behind a tipped over wardrobe and within the crack of the foundation stone beyond, sat the girl huddled and shivering. At first noticing she was no longer alone, Meli drew a breath of surprise and then let out a shrill scream – likewise the surprise got the better of Yutaka as well, letting a scream of her own slip as she fell back onto her butt.

"Shoo monster! Go away!" The child even retaliated with her feet, kicking wildly at the poor elf.

"I-I'm not a monster!" Yutaka whined back, her nerves already frazzled as it was and here she was arguing with the one she was supposed to be rescuing. And mentioning who was rescuing who-

"…Yu-takaaa!" Minami tried to call out, her strength waning as the mass above forced her lower and lower.

"Meli please! We need to get out of here – your mommy sent us!"

The girl ceased her struggles. "Mommy did?"

"Yes, she's waiting for yo-"

Another crash shook around them. A second surprise coming as the girl threw her arms around Yutaka, seeking protection. But with the debris tumbling down it wasn't any safer, so the Bosmer tucked them both into the hole as much as she could, her own back the only thing to shield them.

Finally the dust and ash settled, creaks reduced to low groans echoing through the timbers. Pulling themselves out, Yutaka's relief immediately switched to her friend.

"Minami-chan!" The sight that greeted her was that of mixed fortune. Oddly enough, the timbers supported by the Nord blocked anything from striking her, they however also served to collect more to their mass.

"Yutaka…I cannot - hold it much longer." Minami winced holding up the weight. "…You two, climb up first…"

"But if we do that!"

"…It will be alright."

"M-Maybe if we found something else to prop it up-"

"-Yutaka!" Minami's strained expression softened to show calm. "I will not fail you."

"Minami-chan?"

"Please…Yutaka."

Taking a shuddering breath of courage and trust, Yutaka tightened her grip on Meli's hand, and led on.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Miyuki! Again – right before it hits me!"

Taking a step back, Kagami prepared the spell with sparks of lightning collecting in her hands. There would only be one shot at this and it would have to be from close up. Very close up - as in direct contact to ensure the spell was released in a vital spot. Claws rose to tear into her and the mage's arrow aimed true, forcing it aside, however the nasty snout lowered instead with flames ready to roast her. Suddenly the beast quivered and came to a halt, or more so a series of jerks as if… resisting paralysis.

"N-now Kagami!" Came Konata's voice from behind the daedroth. Flinching in pain as she held tight to the tail with her one good arm, all the while struggling to maintain the spell over the large beast.

Not wasting another moment, Kagami brought her hands up to the daedroth's throat – as it too struggled to bring its jaws down on her. She could feel the teeth scraping against the armor, enveloping her entire shoulder. But her spell found its mark. The lightning covering her fists tore through scales and muscle, and then blood. Lots of it. Thick, hot, and with a great burning stench, pouring down onto her.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Kuroi could only wait helplessly from above, too nervous now to try moving anything else that might trigger another collapse. And now with three potentially trapped down there, what was she supposed to do? The last to go in, that useless Nord girl, had finally jumped in during the first sign of the rubble caving in on itself. One moment she had been sitting pitifully out in the mud, the next diving down the hole faster than Kuroi thought herself capable of, even back in her prime.

Several more tremors were felt and the blonde forester couldn't help but worry each time, feeling more like atop a pile of pins and needles rather than scrap. Soon even she wouldn't be able to risk standing there, or else fall when it all did finally collapse. The worst to pass then came too sudden, a great crash of wood and stone crumbling in on itself and the outer layers where she stood began to sink. The guard forcing her to retreat as a plume of ash and dust shot out from the cleared shaft.

"Damn it no! Not all of them."

"Ma'am there's nothing we can do."

A fierce look crossed Kuroi's face as she turned to shove off the man holding her back. "Don't you tell me crap like that! We do not give up on anybody!"

Movement caught her eye from the dank ruin, that of some debris being pushed aside. Through the gap someone squeezed past, elven ears poking out on either side of grey hair filled with soot, soaking into red with the rain. Yutaka was shaken but reached to pull up little hands of a Redguard child, the same girl Kuroi had watched over and played with when time allowed after patrol rounds, her neighbor's child Meli.

Racing to them, Kuroi scooped the girl into her arms, hugging her tightly as she gave a cry recognizing the blonde. "Koko!"

"Hey there, kiddo! You alright?"

Meli only nodded seemingly well enough, but was taking in the rest of the destruction surrounding them for the first time. "…No more monsters? Where's Mommy?"

"Your mother is at the camp, she's okay, but you'll have to stay with us for now in case there are more. Okay?" Kuroi handed her to the guard then turned to help Yutaka up as well, however the elf was wriggling back below inside.

"Oi! Don't go back in!"

"I have to! Minami – Minami-chan was-!"

"Here..." coughed the Nord as she burrowed from another part of the rubble, covered head to toe in muddy soot. But that didn't matter as Yutaka leaped right into her torso. Completely sapped of all her energy Minami toppled over, able to only place a hand on the elf's head as she wept.

"Minami-chan! You – you were – you dummy! First Konata-onee-chan and then – then – stop keeping me out of danger like a kid! I can't keep going on like this," Yutaka's yells broke off to sob into the Nord's chest. "…if you're not always beside me."

Near them, Kuroi took in the scene in amazement of all they could accomplish despite the odds. "These are definitely my kind of girls."

The moment however was interrupted by a grinding roar of that of a mighty beast, Meli clutching at the blonde's leg in fear. Then immediately following that, a thunderous crackle though no lightning flashed across the ever raining sky.

"…What in the sixteen hells was that?"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Hold still Konata-san, this - this will sting…" Miyuki tried coaxing knowing the elf was in no doubt tons of pain as it was. However alcohol always had the last say.

"A-A-AaaaaAAAAHHHHHH! I-It HUrts! NNngg! K-Kaga-aaaAAHH!" Konata thrashed uncontrollably, even with Kagami holding the elf's arm in place as it received treatment. Risking her own hand to be broken in Konata's pained grasp. But as shredded as her left shoulder was, it first had to be cleaned of possible infection, with a nice big dose of the cursed liquid poured right onto the open wound. If it hadn't been for the armor to take some of the force, there would not have been an arm left to heal…

"..It hurts…It hurts soo frIKIN BAD! This, K-Kagami this really h-h-hurts…"

"Shhhh, I know. Almost done. H-Hang in there…" Kagami reassured, barely able to look at the terrible wound herself. Along with Konata's tearful whimpering, it almost brought one to tears as well not being able to help the pain.

And for lying, seeing the sorry mage open another small vial of the cleansing liquid. "J-Just…one more time-"

"N-NO!" This time Konata fought to get away. But the Blade held her tight, hugging the elf's arms against her so she couldn't move. "Let it be! I don't care if I get sick! You can just lea—gaa-aAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

Kagami could only grit and bear the girl's screams as she held on even tighter. "AA-AAAAAAHHHhhhhhh - haa…haa…" Finally she began to calm down, now shuddering with a few sobs escaping that Kagami couldn't fault her for. The final potion, the actual healing one went much better as it numbed the wound when applied and began regenerating the damaged tissues.

"Kona-onee-chan will be okay, right?" Yutaka came a little closer now that the trauma was over. The poor girl had been pale as a ghost, being able to only listen through the whole ordeal since they had come to investigate what trouble the other group had gotten into.

"Aside from some scaring, yes she will be alright." Miyuki reassured wiping away a few tears herself. "I will however recommend Konata-san that you do not place any strain on that arm for a few days."

The Bosmer nodded apparently heeding the advice, her hair still being stoked by Kagami as she recovered from the pain. "Glad you have my back, brat."

"Can't… I have… your front too?" Konata interjected cheekily still out of breath, but Kagami was too relieved to reprimand the elf and simply tapped her knuckles to her head in an endearing way. Konata would be Konata

"If you can make that kind of comment, I think you'll live."

"Heh, I suppose." The elf slightly blushed, leaning more into the lavender haired girl ready to drift off. Kagami still had yet to let go of her.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

That night before Kagami could retire from yet another exhausting day of playing hero, she instead received a summons by the Count. Apparently it was a private meeting among his subjects and the other factions of the empire that had been of help; seeing as his Captain Salvian, Kuroi of the Legion, and even Menien were also called upon to head over to the city's castle.

For her, a member of the Blades to be included in on this, she had to wonder if perhaps this was to prepare a formal report to pass on through the empire and other communities of what had just occurred. And to properly warn others, they would have to compile any amount of details that may be of any use, and even that which was probably best left unknown abroad the public masses.

Entering the castle was far from grand as could be, the aged stone of one of the oldest human built fortified cities was dully painted mute black by fire and rain. Featureless aside its moat, the courtyard empty and wolf-themed banners burned away. The great hall beyond was in even worse shape, laid waste by scorches and broken columns that gave credit to Kuroi's earlier boast of their being an elemental Atronach, firesalts from its body still popping sparks across the floor. In the second chamber once a throne room they found the Count, flanked by a pair of additional guards attempting to repair one of the smashed tables where they would hold their meeting.

"Every one of you I called for is here, good." He gestured for them to gather around the lopsided table, even pouring several silver goblets full of some dark wine for them each. Looked like this was going to take awhile.

Though Kagami didn't doubt the man, she raised the cup cautiously waiting for someone else to take the first drink. Of course any poison or relaxing additive would be blended in without smell or taste if there was one, but the situation wasn't necessarily unsuspicious either. Menien beside her had no such qualms and took it all in one go.

"Strong vin'age there sir, Tamika 399?"

"Shadowbanish actually." The Count swirled his own after a sip.

Kuroi coughed a bit after a brave full gulp. "Ack- Is this even safe to drink when that old?"

"Only bottle I could find whole in here and it survived this long, must be for this reason so why not?"

_'Great, the wine itself is the poison…'_ But to be polite Kagami took a light sip, puckering at the dryness and rather vinegary taste – like the time Tsukasa had mistaken balsamic vinegar for tea.

However the wine had secondary effects of old potions it contained, the shadows of the room melting away to crisp blue, the few torches among them suddenly a bit too bright, and a comfortable warmth overcoming the dampness. Setting down the bent goblet, she'd let someone else be the guinea pig and drop dead before touching the concoction again. Heck, where was Konata when you needed her?

The others too seemed to stomach all they could as the Count sat into the remains of his throne chair, half of which had been cleaved off. Still better than what they had, from old stools to chunks of stone.

"Now, let us get started. Captain."

"Around midnight two nights ago the portals to Oblivion appeared in these four sections from what we can tell – the plaza, outside the old arena, the market street, and the city gate. Most were immediately cut off and trapped by the daedra coming from them as they attempted to flee toward the walls. While the rest seemed to have been herded to the city's center as the three portals inside our walls formed this fan-shaped formation." Salvian pointed out their positions on the map.

"Strange, and how was it that a great many were reported struck down outside the gate? Along with your troupe stuck out on that end?"

"The fourth was last, appearing right as we were trying to get as many as we could to safety further down the ridge. I lost more than half the men I had left at that point alone while the rest of us attempted to push them back." The scorched plain outside Kvatch came to Kagami's mind, remembering the countless bodies of both people and daedra alike. "After realizing that we couldn't slip around the portal to get back through the gate, Menien here talked me into splitting our force to explore the portal."

The older gent nodded and reported his bit. "The though' was tha' as a coordinated attack, all these portals were linked to one place where we could walk back ou' another to the other side. Nothin' like tha' though and them boys were picked off while I was caugh'. The gals this one brough' with Kuroi made it through and pu' to use some things I picked up on how to shu' tha' one down ah leas'."

"Hold on a second." Kagami frowned. "Captain you mentioned to us that the other gates had shut on their own – but how could you have known that being stuck outside?"

"Ah, right. That came after Menien went in." Salvian clarified. "A lone mer escaped the city by climbing over the wall it seemed. Rambling mad as he was, we were able to gather by his account that 'it had ended, that it had stopped and gone back to the fires that hath forged 'E Norsa Tanwe ve Gurtha'"

"And that was what exactly?" Kuroi tentatively asked, a sudden sense of silence befalling the group as if on to something ominous. An uninvited voice answered for them.

"Death"

* * *

**A/N: **Now I know what the gate setup was for the Oblivion game at Kvatch for those that would like to nitpick it - I have my reasons for the change up. Originally three smaller gates, one blocking the city gate and the two flanking the large fourth gate. My arguement being the walls were no where near damaged enough for the siege machine to have gone through - else that would negate having to mess with that last gate before entering the city. I'm changing it so that the great gate instead was summoned within the city walls - and very very few left alive even know about it.


	13. Highlanders We Not Be

Sorry for the lag my steadfast readers, had a bit of a funk when trying to fill in descriptions with this one while the dialougue parts seemed to keep running on without my consent. So I solved the problem - again spliting a 10,000+ word section. This fortunately also supplying another chapter very soon to come! Hopefully just after Thanksgiving or before December.

Otherwise I must thank those who reviewed - especially 'Amazed', those certainly helped to pump up my motivation and supply a few hints at what would be better explained in more detail. This and next chapter should straiten a few of those out.

* * *

_Highlanders We Not Be_

-o-o-o-o-o-

_"Hold on a second," Kagami frowned. "Captain, you mentioned that the other gates had shut on their own – but how could you have known that, being stuck outside?"_

_"Ah, right. That news came after Menien went in." Savlian clarified. "A lone mer escaped the city by climbing over the wall, it seemed. Rambling mad as he was, we were able to gather by his account that, 'it had ended. That it had stopped and gone back to the fires that hath forged '_E Norsa Tanwe ve Gurtha_'" _

_"And that was what, exactly?" Kuroi tentatively asked. A sudden silence fell over the group as they sensed they had touched on something ominous. An uninvited voice answered for them._

"Death"

The group turned to face who had joined them and found Martin standing there, at the edge of the cast shadows. Beside him as escort was Konata, who tentatively waved to Kagami, somewhat knowing that the two of them were intruding.

"Of that we know plenty well." Savlian retorted bitterly.

"Not in the sense of death the gates themselves bring; but a great and terrible machine of destruction. That would be a similar description as to what the translation would be, correct?"

Put on the spot as the priest turned to her, Konata rubbed the back of head. "Ah, well most of my elvish is quite rusty actually…"

"Nonetheless, that mer was not the only one to see it. I watched from the chapel as those trapped at the wall were swallowed up by the immense gateway, larger than any of the others. It formed here in the city itself, releasing a siege machine unlike any other upon the people. Something I care not to elaborate on any further."

Everyone gave a polite moment of silence to let the priest's account sink in before the Count nodded. "So that answers as to what happened to our city, but not as to how or why."

Kagami just knew that he would look her way. The one at fault, for everything. "Has your Grandmaster let you in on any of this, young Blade?"

She almost chose to hold her silence. After all, the Blades were supposed to answer only to the Emperor, an emperor they had failed and made it possible for this tragedy to occur. However there was plenty of suspicion arising, last thing they needed were a few troublesome conspiracies going around. Time to be ambiguous.

"With the Emperor's death and no heir crowned, the Temple of the One has gone dark and probably with it Akatosh's pact. I can think of no other reason for this than that, since that covenant has supposedly guarded against such phenomena as direct portals to any realm of Oblivion since the day the Ayleid tribes were overthrown by their human slaves. But that is only speculation, on my part I might add as I made my mission the top priority rather than sending word back."

"So, I take it we must get Martin to the Imperial City at once."

Kagami's breath caught in her throat, almost choking on it in surprise. Try as she might to hide her reaction the Count already seemed to have all the confirmation he needed, bowing his head and fingering his goblet in thought. "Don't look so surprised lass, you are but a teething pup in such matters as this. It was pretty clear you had a high interest in Brother Martin ever since you arrived. And given the circumstances of the assassinations, why else would a Blade set out for Kvatch?"

"I had an idea the moment she asked about the priest," The Captain admitted. "But not to this degree. Per chance, what's the relation?"

Having to give an exasperated sigh at how obvious she might as well have been from the start, the lavender haired girl put aside trying to play the game of mature and wise elders. "Alright I'm just going to throw it out there that everything else on this topic is classified."

"Actually, I would like to know as well." Martin spoke up.

"Later!" Kagami snapped. "Well, the only ones who know are the ones in this room, besides two others. And apparently Dagon's followers. I urge you not to speak of any of this beyond this meeting; secrecy has already been compromised enough by the Mythic Dawn."

"Wait, wait, wait!" Konata whirled around to face Kagami. "The Mythic Dawn is behind this? They're just cultists. Granted, they got to the Emperor but-"

"_Dagon_ cultists, remember…" A sudden realization crossed the Breton's face. "Surely they must be watching the roads or maybe even - infiltrating among the volunteers! We can't take Martin back to the chapel; heading for the main gate could grab too much attention."

The Count leaned over folded hands, his expression remaining curiously blank even with such a dire possibility. He was so hard to read. "Though we have use for every person we can get a hold of, I can offer you a small detachment of troops and perhaps Kuroi will pitch in with the legion. However, that may only make the escort a larger target. Perhaps if we do so as a decoy?"

Kagami thought on it for a second but shook head. "The more we involve, the more likely an agent of theirs will be included, and I don't want to put anyone else in danger. Besides, the Dawn would be alerted that we're on to them, once the ruse is figured out. If Martin just so happens to be 'missing', it may serve enough to confuse the situation for a while longer. Perhaps mention he's with another search team if someone asks. That should throw them off."

"I trust my soldiers-" the Count started. "However, I understand your precaution. I agree with the plan, if you can exercise your tact in a better manner. Otherwise, freely request of me anything else that may be required, unfortunately barring a horse. They were all either burned in their stables or dragged into the Deadlands."

"We'll organize and set out after some planning. There's enough space here that it shouldn't raise questions if we're not seen for a few days, even by the guards. The disorder the city is in right now will help us as much as it's helping the enemy."

"So we're leaving?" Konata asked.

"As soon as we can." Kagami nodded. "Get Miyuki and the others over here and hopefully we can find another way out of the city. Any ideas?" She addressed the rest.

"Disguises?" Kuroi threw out.

"Could hide with the bodies as we cart them down past the camp- What?" Menien even raised an eyebrow at Salvian's suggestion. "I'm talking about the daedra ones, we're dumping them down a gulley." He raised both hands as everyone continued to stare. "Never mind then."

Menien sat back in his makeshift seat sighing. "It's- I'd work bu'- Yeah, tha's no way to trea' our lady heroes."

Even so, the Blade filed that option as a back up, in case they couldn't come up with anything better. Disgusting though it would be, it would hide them rather well. Another reason being that even if the Mythic Dawn were using powerful arcane magic; the daedra bodies might also conceal their magical presences, making it difficult for even someone of Miyuki's abilities to notice them. And it would just require Martin and herself who did so, while the others could make it seem as though they were running errands in camp and slip out later. For now though, even that plan couldn't be put together until daybreak. By then, who knew what else they could come up with.

_'…Maybe Jauffre will have sent someone else and they'll be able to help or relieve me by then.'_

She gave a slight cough to break from her own thoughts. "I'm sure there's something else we can think of by morning. Though Kuroi, can I still count on your services? Only you, and pertaining to our earlier arrangement."

The blonde made a show of deep pondering, despite the mocking grin clearly showing through. "Hmm, don't know… That was based on my assumption that you were going to die. That and it's hardly honorable for a member of the Legion to abandon their assigned post-"

"I can make it an order, and there will be compensation later, I promise." grumbled Kagami, not liking the forester's round about attitude.

"Put aside your baiting, Kuroi, this is an important matter. Get your things sorted and the rest of her group over from the chapel." ordered the Count, standing to dismiss them with a salute.

Looking back, Kagami checked to see how Konata was taking finally being brought into the know. Her green eyes were sparkling up at Martin with a newfound sense of awe. "So he'll be the Emperor…"

"Konata, you will not be taking advantage of any wealth or titles he comes into inheritance of."

"I know, I know. But still, it's not everyday you meet someone so important."

"…You escorted him up here just so you could meet the Count or dig up some treasure, didn't you?"

The elf gave a startled twitch. "Ehehe, was I seen through so clearly?"

"You're unbelievable!" Kagami placed a palm to her own forehead.

"But you must have believed it to accuse me."

"Says the one who already confessed."

"I…Okay you stuck me there."

"Still I'm not letting you snoop around. Luckily enough, Kuroi was sent in your place. So how about it, any other clever little schemes?"

That little feline grin appeared once again over the Bosmer's lips. "Actually~"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"This is nuts!"

Kagami grasped the rope tightly, planting one foot after another down the wall. Behind the Blade, or rather _below_, was nothing but a thousand foot drop, the ground somewhere far below in the morning mist. A good cover for their escape, though it made it difficult to aim for the narrow ledge where the city's wall and mountain cliff supposedly met. Making it even more difficult, aside from low visibility and cold damp of pre-dawn, was the blue haired Bosmer strapped to her back. All this following 'healer' Miyuki's orders not to do anything strenuous with her recently injured arm.

"You're doing fine, Kagamin, only another few hundred steps." Ignoring the responding growl, Konata looked beside them to the second rope. "How are you doing, Teach?"

"H-How'd I let you talk me into coming with you guys?" Kuroi gulped, desperate to keep her gaze upward to avoid looking at the ground. Above the blonde was Miyuki, being helped over the castle battlements by Martin, who then climbed out onto the other line with Kagami and Konata. While at the top, Minami was busy strapping Yutaka to her back as well.

"Because we still need a guide through the backcountry, right?"

"And here you were supposed to be the guide from the start." grunted Kagami. "What the hell am I paying you for?"

"Don't worry, the adventure with you is plenty for me. It's just Teach that's going to cost you."

"Damn right it is! A thousand Septims, just for starters."

The Blade's hands lost grip of the rope and she slipped a few feet. "A thousand?"

"Oi! Look – at where - we are! I don't do heights often for a reason, honey! -Ohf!" Kuroi's grumbling was cut off as one of Miyuki's legs caught the blonde on the side of the head.

"I am terribly sorry! The rope is wet, and I fear I will be unable to hold on properly."

"Oh-ho? I see a flag being triggered!" the elf mumbled, just loud enough for Kagami to hear.

Whatever she had meant, she was about to become a witness. As the pink-haired mage continued to slip, she became entangled with the forester; trying to hold her own position while simultaneously making sure the other didn't fall past. First Miyuki's legs wrapping about Kuroi's body, then the hips, and finally her chest being pressed into the other woman's face as the mage's weight settled onto her. A bemusing sight, had it not been for the danger with them hanging hundreds of feet in midair.

"S-Sorry! I am not trying to do this on purpose!"

"Here." Martin offered as he paused beside them. "Use your robe sleeves as part of your grip. It will also keep your hands from burning when they slide."

"Ah, I see. I had not thought of that." However, Miyuki had already grabbed around the blonde's middle and made no move to let go, having found a safe hold on her belt.

"Dammit, just hold on tight!" Groaned Kuroi, forcing herself to repel down the rope faster before the mage could fall off outright. Still, Kagami found the narrow ledge first after just some hundred feet and began untying the elf to get into position to help the others off.

"Okay, woman to woman, you're heavier than you look."

"It's all in her breasts, Teach!" Konata jokingly called out.

"Gk- How about an even better idea? Use some of your fancy magic to levitate or something!" Kuroi struggled to keep them both balanced, feeling her belt start to stretch.

"I heard once that sorcerers of the Televanni developed such a spell. Unfortunately, the means to recreate it were lost. There was some adv-"

_Ping__! _There went the buckle.

"-Get ready to catch her!" The blonde warned before kicking the brainy mage off her leg, dropping her the short remaining distance into Kagami and Konata's ready arms.

"Figures. The only one not having problems is the one we came to rescue." Kagami said, more to herself, as Martin came off the other line just fine on his own.

The last one they were waiting for was Minami. With Yutaka secured to her back, the Nord firmly planted them above the precipice. And then simply dropped. Shock filling the others, they all scrambled at the base to catch the two, falling like stones, only for the pair to come to a perfectly smooth halt at the last second.

"…It was quicker…" was her simple reply to their gaping stares.

A wind-swept Yutaka poked her head out behind Minami's shoulder. "…That was, kinda fun… I think."

-o-o-o-o-o-

It had taken another hour for them to navigate the steep gullies running through the bluffs. Several were completely impassible due to the heavy runoff from the torrential rains earlier, or form other rough formations, leaving it impossible to back-track up the mountain. At last the terrain evened-out to a pale prairie, grass stalks seeming to wave in welcome. The earlier permanence of rain and dampness had passed, ceasing to mar their trek.

Not that the going was any easier. Boulders both small enough to trip over and towering above their heads were scattered endlessly about the plain, transforming the land into a subtle labyrinth. Regardless, the blonde forester led them due north until the sun's morning rays broke over the horizon.

A round of _ooh_'s and _aah_'s sounding amongst them as the deadened prairie exploded into vibrant gold, the dark hunks of rock transforming to bronze, and a palette of color dotted the landscape where more varied plants had pushed up through the grass.

Even Kuroi's form noticeably relaxed a little. "Well that should take us out of cougar territory for now. That area always has me on guard."

Kagami bristled at that bit of information left out. "Why didn't you say something about that!" She had been busy keeping an eye out for possible ambush points by Mythic Dawn agents that a threat from dangerous beasts hadn't crossed the Blade's mind.

"Oh. Yeah, that would probably be a good point to make. Nobody head off alone, even to relieve yourself. There's all sorts of larger wild animals back here, like cougars and bears."

Just about everyone else sweat-dropped already knowing despite being after the fact. _'Please let her ignorance be due to expecting us to have already known that!' _The Blade pleaded to herself.

Unconcerned by the stares she was getting, Kuroi continued on. "Unlike wolves, they'll attack when they're on their own, and have a good chance at taking you down. Also, a good number of bandits of this region set up hideouts out here, but they're nothing special and know not to mess with me. So you all got that?"

"Okay." Yutaka squirmed under the blonde's lecturing tone. Minami likewise took the advice to heart, and was sure to stand guard a little closer to the small elf.

"Alright then, we'll head east from here. The going will be easier, but we got a lot of ground to cover, so let's get a move on!"

"Right!" agreed the others.

-o-o-o-o-o-

"I-I can't go on much longer…" Miyuki admitted before letting out a whine as she leaned against a boulder.

"Suck it up!" called Kuroi from the head of the pack. "We're only about half way to where I want to be by nightfall."

"Come on ma'am, we've been hiking for h-o-u-r-s." Konata dragged out stooping down beside the resting mage. "You alright, Miyuki?"

"I'm sorry. This is not due to exhaustion, but my feet have become rather sore."

Martin shifted behind Kagami and went to the pink-haired girl's side. "May I?" He gestured to remove the shoe and at a nod did so.

They had expected the skin to be smudged with dirt from their ordeal yes, but not the bruised tender flesh that met their view or even the sores that were openly bleeding from her blisters.

"Ah, that isn't a pretty sight! Couldn't you have at least worn some decent footwear rather than these thin little things? You're on an expedition, not a stroll through the capital!" Their blonde guide had turned back to see what the commotion had been about and was pinching the bridge of her nose in agitation at the lack of common sense for traveling.

Kagami felt the same to a degree. It wasn't like any of this was planned, but really, the simple felt shoes weren't enough even for the day trip that Miyuki had originally tagged along for. Under that mage's robe, her shoes hadn't exactly crossed the Blade's mind, else she probably would have said something.

"…I sincerely did not intend to be so burdening…"

Kagami had to shake her head seeing the downtrodden look from the pink haired girl. "Don't think that Miyuki. I take responsibility, since I should have checked to make sure everyone had proper gear."

Kuroi sighed in resignation. "Take five. I'll scout ahead while you get her patched up."

With her leave the rest immediately went to sit down. She hadn't realized it until now, but even Kagami was feeling a little drained once she was off her feet. Looking at the others, it was clear that the mere two hours of sleep the night before had not been enough. It had taken a while to gather and prepare that rope after all. Apart from Miyuki's injury, the worst among them seemed to be Minami surprisingly, with beads of constant sweat running down the Nord's face. Kagami assumed it was because her kind were so used to the colder conditions of the north. Even so, she had still been carrying Yutaka on her back when they came across rougher patches of terrain. The heat had also started to take a toll on the young girl too, as she drifted in and out of consciousness during her piggyback rides.

Meanwhile, her charge had started to check over the mage's foot thoroughly for any further injuries. He poked and squeezed the soft pink flesh with a gentle firmness, searching the underlying joints for tenderness that may tell of a sprain or broken bone. Except for a few winces, Miyuki's eyes became slightly clouded with something like indulgence as a blush rose to her cheeks.

_Crack!_

"Oh!" Her eyelids snapped fully open. "A joint popped."

"That sounded like it hurt!" Yutaka grimaced at the sound.

"Quite the opposite really." Miyuki pulled up her other foot to be placed within the priest's hands, almost wiggling her toes expectantly. "The other as well?"

Martin blinked at the mage, but cast a blue tinged light as a touch up healing spell before turning his attention to work the other.

"There is some ointment in my pouch here as well, if you could apply some. That may also help with the healing."

A low whistle was let loose from Konata. "Wow, Miyuki. Don't hog him all for yourself~."

Martin's hand slowly dropped away from the young woman's feet. "I feel that something unbefitting may have been inadvertently implied."

"Don't let her teasing bother you." Kagami sighed, spotting the blonde making her way back through the grassland. "Just heal it and we'll be under way again."

"Can she walk?" was the first thing out of the forester's mouth. Frowning at the rudeness Martin replied a bit more civilly than Kagami was about to. "Healed, but she's still going to be quite sore to be going very far."

"Yeah, come on, Teach, can't we just make camp right here? You're marching us even harder than Kagami did." Konata added.

"I had a reason to, brat!" Kagami growled, sure there was something more being implied. "But really, I think we all need a good rest, we barely got any sleep last night." She also laid eyes on the blonde's enchanted silver sword. "And when was the last time _you_ got any? Relying on a magical boost isn't good for you in the long run."

For a moment Kuroi just gazed at her with narrowed eyes. "Fine. I suppose some of you are still recovering after all that. Was hoping to reach Valley View Lookout, about half way to Chorrol, but there happens to be another camp up a mile from here, not far."

"I believe I can make it." Miyuki agreed.

"Alright then! Miyuki, don't be afraid to ask to lean on us or anything for support – we're here for you!" Chipped in Konata, helping to pull the mage to her feet and ready to be used as a crutch.

Kagami felt she needed to point out something. "Konata, you're too short for her."

"Not to support her breasts I'm not~!" The elf proved by standing with the mage to her back, fitting comfortably beneath her bust.

"Uhg, I had a feeling you meant no goodwill."

Miyuki became apprehensive as the two lightly bickered. "Perhaps if… Brother Martin were to aide in that…"

Silence and blank looks were the others' reply as they took the statement to mean a variety of things.

"….No! I did not mean- That is to say, not as Konata-san is demonstrating… Oh my…"

"Yuki-chan…" Konata tilted her head up backwards utterly breathless. "That was so MOE~!"

A nerve was twitching in the Blade's temple. "Neither one of you then. For your perverted behavior, and he's not our pack horse."

"Yeah, okay then, that would be too much service for the guy anyway. But we got to tease him a little, as required by the harem mandate."

"I'm not even going to try to understand what you mean by that." Kagami deadpanned, instead moving to support the mage herself. However someone beat her to it.

"I can carry her…" offered Minami, presenting her back for Miyuki to climb on.

With a slight hobble and wobble the mage was in position and hoisted up, as well as a curious expression as the mage thought of something. Something crossed between a warm yet sad smile that went unnoticed by the others as they set off for a final time.

"Minami… Like when we were children."

Minami's face bowed down, her mint bangs serving to shadow her expression. "Returning…the favor…"

Though Kagami thought she might have seen a flash of disappointment cross little Yutaka's face as she followed behind the two childhood friends.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Before them stretched out a grand vista of the golden rugged plains, like a magic painting, complete with the call of a hawk echoing upon the light breeze. To one side the shadowed mountain where Kvatch lay could be seen, beneath the still raging storm. Behind them starting at the camp, the foot of the Colovian Highlands, grand hills strewn with countless massive boulders and rock formations that grew ever larger proceeding north.

"Hey look! I can even see Skingrad from here." Konata pointed off to the south-east, the conical city turrets poking just above the fertile valleys beyond. With both cities in sight, Kagami judged their rough position to be almost perfectly between the two cities, but quite a ways off the main road as they were headed for Chorrol, skirting the Great Forest further to the east.

"Bandits must have moved on; two would have stayed behind otherwise." Kuroi explained, bending down to place her hand over the fire pit. "Cold. Been at least a few days. We'll be safe here tonight."

A small cheer was let loose as bags and equipment were freely thrown aside. The site was accommodating for their party; there being sufficient sleeping mats tucked under their canvas shelters, all settled on a broad semi-circle around the camp's center. There was also a small pool of water a short way down the path that Miyuki quickly moved to soak her weary feet in. Though they were to be sleeping out under the stars tonight, it was about as good as the outdoors could be.

"Ahhh. And they even leave the tents propped up for us!" Konata exclaimed happily as she snuggled onto a bedroll.

"That's usually the case. Left over from prospectors or raided from them by bandits. There's plenty to go around, so they just leave them set up at each camp. Lets the bandits move around quickly without weighing them down." Kuroi informed as she began work on building a fire. "…And I'd put a blanket or something down on those mats before lying on them. Lice and bandits go well, and they aren't exactly the cleanest cretins around if you catch my drift."

A short unconcerned laugh answered her. "No different than an inn then!"

"H-Hey!" Yutaka protested, turning from her bag.

"Oh, except your place, Yu-chan! But believe me, I've been to places that… Well, it wasn't worth a discount of even five gold."

Kagami had to make a face at that. "Uhg, I can relate. This one place was charging thirty Septims for something no better than a lean-to punched into the side of the tavern. Too bad it was raining that night else I would've just slept outside."

"Okay! Fire is going." Kuroi stood, brushing her hands off. "But try to keep it small in-case someone spots the smoke, or the light when it gets dark."

Miyuki sat up from her position trying to see around their guide. "Oh. I should have lent a hand in lighting that. My flame magic could have…helped… Please don't stare at me like that, it's...forbidding."

Indeed, the blonde forester was looking at her rather fiercely. The fire rising behind her seemed to darken her expression further. "_Yeeaah_, I keep forgetting somehow that you're a capable mage and putting you to use. Guess what you get to do~!"

The aura surrounding Kuroi transforming into something more flowery didn't make her appearance any less frightening.

"I suppose, manage the fire through the night?"

"_Close_, but I'm sending you to gather the firewood. What's left here won't last past sundown. Your feet have had enough rest and I'm not asking you to run a marathon."

"Yes, I should be able to carry that task out." Miyuki obeyed with a nod, submitting herself to the request and setting-out.

Sensing the older woman was just getting warmed up, the others too started on various tasks to clean up the site. Re-tie loose tent lines, prepare a light lunch, anything that would keep them preoccupied for at least a little while. All except the small blue-haired member of their group Kagami observed, as the Bosmer was only laying back idly studying a map.

_'Sure, you can count on her when in a pinch, but once things calm down she's nothing but a lazy ass!'_

As if to contradict those thoughts, Konata sprung up from her reclined position. "IDEA! There's some ruins out this way I always wanted to check out! Come Kagamin! We must go on a treasure hunt~!"

Like the morning they had met, Konata's surprising grip was almost strong enough to drag Kagami off her feet as the elf marched them out of camp. "Whoa! Hold on, we're not here to go exploring! I need to guard the heir! All of us, actually, and divide the shifts!"

"Exactly!" interrupted Kuroi. "You're not getting off easy! Well, actually…" The blonde put a finger to her chin with a thought. "Tell you what - you two bring me back something nice and take the night shift, I'll take this round to watch him, along with the mage, since she'll be sticking close."

"See?" Konata kept tugging.

"But…"

"If you can't trust Miyuki and Teach, who can you?"

"That's not what I'm saying!"

Kuroi shook her head. "Trust me, hon, there's few who could find this spot out here even if they wanted to. Now go, you're tighter than a knot. Have some fun or something! That and I mentioned to bring me whatever you find as a chance to repay me. Ayleid stones are worth a good deal!"

"Ah, fine then." Kagami grumbled, letting the elf lead the way.

"Now you two." The blonde turned to the two younger girls, Minami and Yutaka "Since we stopped early, we'll be out here an extra day and will need something more than stale bread and foraged roots. Mind grabbing us some grub with your bow?"

* * *

A/N: Again sorry for the chapter being two months behind. Also, I was participating in the Mostly Lucky Star Forum's fanfic challenges and that did steal away some of my attention. While at the same time I would like to say that it just as well got me out of the writing rut, one of which even won a round and declared probably the sadest fic in recent times...I'll agree, so read at your own discretion.

The camp they are at is 'Dagny's Camp' on the map. It truely is a beautiful view from the top of the hill on a late sunny afternoon if you're able to check it out.


	14. To Treasure That Feeling

Three months. This will not do. -_-

I apologize everyone, it is not my attention or enjoyment that wanes in writing this, yet somehow I became buried in the details that I started loosing sight of the larger picture. Good for the moments I really really want to share but if I keep expanding on them as I have been then this story truely will see no end... which some of you might not mind and even so it's time that progress be made. That shall be my goal this spring, so look forward to a monthly post similar to as when I started, for a little while anyway. Enjoy.

Also, this might be a little late news considering it's been three months since StaminaRose alerted me to it, but this story has officially made it to the tvtropes list of recommended LS fics. Blew me away.

_

* * *

_

_To Treasure That Feeling_

Just around the bend from camp, Kagami and Konata could already see telltale signs of the Ayleid ruin ahead. A great phoenix statue stood high on its pedestal, looking over a number of scattered blocks of pale white stone that once marked a sizable settlement. As with most Ayleid sites, most of the city consisted of the vast catacombs below ground level. If they had not been evacuated when the race was driven out of Cyrodiil by their former slaves, they became the grand tombs of their inhabitants.

The one feature outside left immaculate was the stone entrance door across the site from the girls. No sooner had they started for it when Konata suddenly threw her arm out to stop. It didn't take long for Kagami to see the reason why. The remnants of a small campfire were set in one of the alcoves to the side where it was still lazily drifting smoke, complete with its own tent.

"Someone's already here." Kagami placed a hand onto the grip of her katana.

"Mmm…" Konata hummed while looking at all the possible hiding spots among the stone. Especially the higher positions an archer may have used. "I think we're fine Kagami, just another fellow adventurer inside. Like Teach said, a gang of bandits would leave someone to guard."

The place was calm but the Blade was wary. "Still, let's circle around to be safe."

Apparently the Bosmer's hunch was right as no soul challenged their walk around the ruins. Reaching the entrance Konata again pulled out her map. "Kagami, can you read the runes? I like to make sure to get the ones I've been to marked down."

"Can't read runes, huh… Well, I suppose not many take up learning them anymore." Kagami shrugged. "Let's see…_Tal-win-que._ You happen to know the elven translation?"

"Hmm… Nope."

"…You are an elf right? I would think that it would really help as an adventurer too."

"Nag, nag. Less nagging, more pillaging!"

"That's quite the respectable attitude you got there."

Konata only shrugged off the disapproving tone with another of her grand poses. "_Look upon yonder ancient wonders of the world, and marvel! Now, let's go take their stuff!_" as the saying goes."

The deadpan expression from the lavender haired Breton didn't falter one bit. "I really am confused as to whether you're a thief or not. Maybe you would be better off as a bard."

"Been there, was too awesome at it." boasted the elf, pushing herself up against the door and triggering some mechanism that pulled the stone slab in and then down into the floor.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Inside was about as damp and dark as Kagami had expected it to be, though a bit cooler. The blue-tinged light emitted by the crystals imbedded in the pale stone walls and cradled by overhead chandeliers gave the place a ghostly chill. Along with the low moan of air flowing through the vast halls, it all make Kagami's skin break into slight shivers. Being underground usually had that effect on her to start with.

After a brief pause at the first junction, Konata led them left and down a series of twisting tunnels with no rooms. Similarly, they encountered no one but a startled rat that otherwise let them be. With nothing else to look at or be cautious of, the experience was proving rather dull.

"First time in an Ayleid ruin?" Konata asked to lighten the mood.

"Not really. Been in a few, but nothing really interesting."

"Oh, which ones?"

"Heck if I remember, but one down south by Pell's Gate for sure."

"Pell's Gate… Pell's Gate… Near Bravil, isn't it?"

"Pretty much. I know a few people down that way and you sort of remind me of one of them, she's loud and always looking for adventure and action. She dragged me into one for a job of hers with the Fighters Guild."

"Any traps? The ones in the old forts are nasty but the Ayleid ones are actually a little fun to play with."

"Kind of-" Kagami started before Konata cut her off again as they came upon a lit torch in the passageway. The Ayleids didn't use fire, never mind the fact that the ruins were several hundred years old, and a torch usually lasted a few days at most.

"I think we found who's down here."

They soon came to the end of the narrow passage and a room just beyond. Two silhouettes could be made out huddled around a fire among the remains of broken and scattered crates.

"I call the far one, you knock out the other." Konata whispered before being enveloped in her green mist and disappearing from sight.

Wait, weren't these just adventurers? Kagami not having a chance to stop her, gripped a dagger to ready herself, waiting for the elf to strike before jumping the other figure. A Redguard man with an iron hammer, unawares as he sipped from a bottle of cheap wine.

"She's cutting us from the deal ya know that right?"

"I-z not karz zo much. Zhe'll get whatz coming to her if zhe doez." The equally lax Khajiit across from him drawled out. That one had Kagami a little worried, as the cat man gazed about the room with intense yellow eyes reflecting the fire. Had he caught scent of Konata?

If he had, he was already too late to do anything about it.

_Thud!_

The Khajiit's look of surprise flashed for a brief second before toppling over. With a quick thrust from the base of Kagami's dagger grip, so too did the Redguard.

Konata's form reappeared from the shadows as she leaned over the fire. "Hm, that went well. Didn't kill him did you?"

"Course not, and I'm not sure that was necessary to start with." Huffed the Breton, slipping her dagger back into its inner sheath.

"Don't worry, they're bandits."

"How can you tell?" Kagami asked bending down to check on the Khajiit, surprised that Konata was able to land a strong enough blow through his muscled neck.

"Either way, you got to play it safe in a situation like this."

Kagami's shoulders sagged as she looked up. "So you're saying that you don't know and still decided to ambush them."

"Well…either way it's not like they'd just let us stroll in and grab some treasure that would otherwise be theirs for the taking." Konata nodded to herself, proclaiming it wise.

"Whatever. I was just thinking you adventurers had some kind of fellow comradeship or code of ethics at least." Kagami commented flippantly, headed for one of the other passages that joined up with the room.

"Whoa! Hold it Kagami!" The Bosmer hissed, halting the Breton girl before taking a single step down the stairs. "These two were probably just sentries, so this is where you'll start seeing some of their traps."

Taking a moment to gaze with her illuminated night eye and descending the passage slowly, Konata pumped her fist and pointed out the portable pressure plate half way down, rigged to a large wood and iron mace that would swing down and maim its intended victims. "Aha, I was right in them being bandits. This is their kind of thing."

"Okay, okay, you proved your point. Lead on." Kagami relented, then gestured for the elf to go first from now on. "And be careful how much magic you use. I don't need you collapsing on me if you over-exert yourself."

"Sure thing, but I might _want_ you to carry me–. Ah, we'll have to be quiet from here." She pointed out the next chamber beyond. This one far larger and well lit by several torches and fires as several more people went about their own tasks of repairing weapons, getting a bite to eat, or even trying to catch a moment of sleep. The two were right in the middle of this group's hub of activity. But that was below the walkway that stretched the length of the room, if they were careful they just might be able to pass overhead unnoticed.

"Stay low" was Konata's only direction before stooping a little and darting across the span barely making a sound. Worried about how much noise her own clanking suit of armor would make trying the same feat, Kagami bent over almost double and crossed at a slower pace, trying to keep her feet from scraping along the stone.

Not a single person below looked up all the while and upon reaching the other side she finally released a breath of relief. Konata, waiting against the wall, nodded to her as if satisfied with the Blade's performance.

"Easy right?"

"Hopefully we don't have to come back this way."

Deeper they went. The passageways like the previous ones empty and the few chambers lit for one activity or another – else used to store supplies or trash, including even refuse of those that couldn't bother finding a proper hole to relieve themselves. A few chests they found along the way were usually either already looted or held the meager gear or nick-nacks of belonging individual bandits, yielding but only a few Septim gold coins.

In what at last seemed the final chamber, even the small Bosmer elf looked put out, disappointed in the lack of treasure. Taking the chance to rest in the large abandoned room, she sat down with both hands propping up her chin.

"Mu-, I was really aiming to show you a good time adventuring Kagami, but these guys are pretty thorough..."

"Probably horded up wherever their boss is in here…-and no, we are not going to try and pull some heist." Kagami added, seeing Konata's expression lighten up. "We're here to relax and still recovering from that battle. Heck, you shouldn't be fighting anytime soon with that arm either."

"That's no fun! But my arm is perfectly fine," The Bosmer demonstrated rolling her socket. "Miyuki did a really good job fixing it up. Besides I can use both my hands just as well as the other."

"Oh, you're ambidextrous then."

"Animal-wha?" Konata looked her way clearly confused.

"That's what it's called." Kagami sighed and then thought for a second how to rephrase it for the elf. "You could probably dual-wield."

"Oh yeah that." Konata rubbed the back of her head. "I can, but it's more a pain than helpful even if I have the skills."

"I sort of get what you mean. The longer swords don't offer much flexibility to adapt to that kind of fighting style, so I thought maybe your short swords worked better for that."

"Well… they do but I'm kinda-"

"-a tiny shrimp." Kagami supplied.

"-a vertically challenged person!"

Waving off the Bosmer's odd retort, Kagami pointed off toward one corner of the room. "And speaking of small, think you could fit in that crack over there? Looks like the last place worth searching."

"What, too fat to squeeze through yourself?"

"Why is it always 'fat' with you?"

The gap had indeed been narrow, but even the lavender haired Breton had just barely managed to follow the elf through. On the other side stood Konata, transfixed by the object supplying the dim glow about the small alcove within. Encased in a ring of dark metal about its mid section that tapered above and below to a narrow point, was housed a long crystal of purest white light.

Sidestepping the stunned elf, Kagami leaned in for a closer look. "Is this what they call a Welkin stone?"

Konata snapped out of her daze with a cough. "Better than that! A Varla stone, only once have I seen one before…" Tentatively she reached out for the crystal, lifting it from the wrought iron support and holding it out at arms length as if in disbelief. For a moment the blue haired elf held that position before turning to the Blade and placed it into her hands.

"Here you go, Kagamin! It's all yours, and should pay off Teach's services." Noticing the Blade's surprised expression of the generosity, Konata's gazed about concerned. "What's wrong?"

"I-I think I just remembered what these are… A glassy meteorite, I'm holding a shooting star fallen to Nirn."

"You mean those streaks of light across the sky – those shooting stars!" If the Bosmer was excited at their find before, it was now doubly so.

Kagami couldn't help but smile, her entire visage softening with the wonderful discovery.

"Konata, even though I'll have to give this away to Kuroi, thanks. I probably would have never done something like this on my own."

As the Blade packed away the crystal, Konata turned to lead the way back out, struggling not to voice her own thought aloud. '_So… I did good for our first date then…'_

-o-o-o-o-o-

"Yutaka!" called Minami's light voice from just beyond the grassy knoll, alerting the little elf to prepare for the animal she had chased into range for the bow.

It was quick and dodged around a boulder to her left. An arrow was already notched and the string drawn tight, all she needed was the right moment. There! The deer had abruptly stopped in its tracks, but it hadn't noticed her? Its antlered head instead was turned further down the ridge, maybe Minami trying to herd it closer?

Whatever the case, given this opportunity she had to make the kill with a perfect shot so that they wouldn't have to chase it down, and to keep it from suffering. But something else was wrong. The deer had been startled and jumped back just as she released the arrow, missing it by a hairsbreadth. Yutaka didn't have time to draw a second and could only watch as it dashed back over the hill.

Coming up beside her, Minami groaned softly.

"Hehehe... Sorry, Minami-chan." Yutaka scratched the back of her head in embarrassment.

Even so, the Nord kindly smiled. "Don't worry, there will be more…I'm sure."

A growl emerged from the brush from which the deer had been spooked. The great form of a beast rose up on its haunches as it sniffed the air, before turning its brown furred snout in their direction. Minami and Yutaka looked to each other as the bear lumbered towards them.

-o-o-o-o-o-

"It's… chewy." Kagami commented.

The meat wasn't bad, necessarily. Just, different. It still beat the meager provisions they had beforehand and there was plenty of it. Everyone of their group were gathered about the campfire, with a hot meal to complete another day coming to a close.

Konata, sitting beside the Blade, hummed in delight. "Wav id af –ib a uur furt unt?"

"Food, finish." Kagami replied dryly.

"Was it as big as your first hunt?" she repeated.

Yutaka looked up at her cousin's question. "Mm, I don't think so. But I should be able to get a good price for the hide I think."

"Yeah, that's gotta be pretty heavy. Did you use _it?_"

"Um, yeah I did. Both me and Minami wouldn't have been able to carry it back ourselves."

"True. True."

"…What are you talking about?" Kagami curiously asked.

"Ohh, an elf thing. Nothing that concerns you Kagamin."

Kuroi instead explained between bites. "They're talking about their race's ability to tame animals. Probably used it to calm the bear and lure it closer to camp before killing it."

The little strawberry haired elf slumped a bit. "I don't like doing it that way though. It's like making them a pet only to…"

"Did you at least ride him on the way back? I've always wanted to try that!" Chirped Konata.

"N-no, I don't think it would be safe enough to allow that."

"Oh, better yet. Make it a rug for home, and then throw it and a _certain_ _someone_ down in front of the fire place."

A general cough into cups was had around the fire, Minami refusing to surface from hers.

"K-Konata!" Choked Kagami.

"What~? I think it'd be romantic!"

Her younger cousin kept looking about everyone and blinking in confusion. "Huh? I don't get it, how would it be romantic?"

"Bless her innocence~!"

"Ahem. I think that's enough on that sort of discussion for the poor girl" interrupted Martin.

That's right, there was a priest among them. Although, did he even realize what relationship was actually being hinted at? Kagami couldn't recall if that kind of intimacy was generally frowned upon or not. Maybe it was fine out of wedlock, but one never saw a marriage between two of the same gender. Mixed races sure, but mistress relations were always kept hush-hush. _'…that's kind of confusing in itself actually.'_

"How about sharing knowledge on each of our unique talents?" Miyuki proposed.

"Sure, why not." Konata shrugged. "As Teach spoiled, we Bosmers have the Beast Tongue and can tame a creature to be our ally for a little while. Usually for no more than a day, depending on how aggressive it is."

Yutaka pitched in. "And because we eat so many different things, we're also immune to a lot of diseases."

"Yeah, but you still get sick sometimes…" frowned Konata.

"Ah, what about Minami-chan?"

"I'm not sure really. The cold doesn't bother me?" Minami humbly shared, prompting Miyuki to help.

"Apart from being highly resilient against the cold and even elemental frost magic, Nord's also have a power of Woad, which creates a shield about them as their own temporary sacred space. It's said to be granted by the wind itself."

Minami's head tilted slightly in curiosity as if she hadn't been aware of this. "Do I? I've never heard of it."

"You have used it before actually. I remember a time when we were children and you used it to protect me. Perhaps it is released subconsciously when you feel distressed?"

"Oohh," Yutaka let out a gasp. "-maybe that's how she held up that whole building. See, you can do it Minami-chan!"

The Nord blushed in Yutaka's eager praise. "No, i-it wasn't the whole building…"

Konata looked about the rest of them, deciding on who else might have had some special ability. "Hmm, and our half-elf leader, Bretons are supposed to be pretty good with magic."

The Blade set down her plate. "It's more that we're tough against magic naturally, and have a power like Woad, but it only shields the Breton who uses it. We call it Dragon Skin though, and is more for melee combat or any sticky situation really."

"Wow, no wonder you can just charge through spell fire!" Konata looked so genuinely impressed that it even threw Kagami off-guard. Not to mention that was just half of what made her ability possible, but they weren't including star birthsigns were they? "You make a perfect tank, other than the fact that… you know, you're not an Orc or something."

"Eh... Right, I guess."

Kuroi turned to Martin. "How about you, priest? I could never really tell if you were an Imperial or Breton."

"Imperial. I learned that myself, or so it was recorded with the church."

"Just like Teach and Miyuki, so you might be able to charm all of us yet~" Konata teased. "You guys are supposed to be pretty convincing at making deals and stuff."

"Which I have utilized only as a priest to assert the works of the gods. I didn't want to abuse that trait as the merchants do. However, the ability to absorb fatigue from an enemy in battle has its uses. That reminds me, Salvian asked if you knew of my background, Miss Kagami?"

"I only know that you were an illegitimate child taken to Jauffre immediately after birth, by Emperor Uriel himself apparently."

"…so my true father did at least know of me…" A bittersweet smile cracked his features. "So you yourself really are Breton…"

Kagami thought his gaze from across the fire was a bit more inquisitive than the question itself, he was searching into her eyes again like he had the night they first met. "What's so strange about it?"

"No, nothing. Just a curiosity."

The subject was dropped as his eyes turned away, leaving a slightly awkward silence to befall the group.

Until Konata hummed in some form of amusement. "Now I feel like we should be telling scary campfire stories." Yutaka jumped at her cousin's suggestion.

"No. After all that mess earlier, I'm sure we all had enough of anything of the sort." Kagami cut in.

Kuroi however had another topic on mind. "How about…telling the rest what's really going on then. I mean, fair enough after risking our necks back there."

"I- Well, I suppose you all know vaguely what has happened. Clearing that up might only help, but keep in mind I don't know everything or as to why either."

Seeing that everyone was waiting silently for her to continue, Kagami took a breath to begin. "It started, well, I guess centuries ago, when the Empire was first established. After helping in overthrowing the native Ayleid rulers, the dragon god Akatosh made a pact with the formerly enslaved Cyrodiilian humans through Saint Alessia, the first Emperor, that as long as her bloodline continued, Akatosh would keep the Dragonfires lit in the Temple of the One. That fire supposedly makes it impossible for stable portals to the realms of Oblivion, since that's how the Ayleids were able to bolster their armies with daedra. This oath is renewed with each coronation of a new emperor who bears the bloodline. Although, it hasn't always been an Imperial, or even a human emperor at times. Distant cousins and suspected children of concubines have had to take the throne, so it's come close to dying-out at times."

"A good demonstration of this was decades ago when Uriel… the last Emperor, was usurped by his chief battlemage and was somehow imprisoned in a plane of Oblivion."

Miyuki raised a hand politely to cut in. "I believe the one to who are referring to went by the name of Jagar Tharn. He supposedly used a grand artifact called the Staff of Chaos to destabilize the barrier between our mortal world, Nirn, and forge his own pocket of space within the dimensional void of Oblivion with the aid of Dagon, in exchange of him assisting in conquering of the Battlespire Academy spread throughout the other daedric realms. It took the combined efforts of several council Elders who were onto the plot and an unknown champion to recover the scattered staff and dispose of Tharn. In his time on the throne, wars proceeded to break out across the other provinces of Tamriel, as he did nothing to manage the Empire beyond its own borders, and is speculated to hav-"

"-Um Miyuki you covered enough."

"Oh, I tend to carry on, I apologize."

"Anyway, this time the enemy is specifically aiming to cut-off the lineage. They took out the princes and their families, and no other relatives are known or are long since deceased. Then they took him out, the Emperor… Because of this, the Dragonfires are out and with it Akatosh's protection. As proven by what happened in Kvatch."

"Yes, because the only other possible way that daedra are allowed through to our world is by the act of summoning through conjuration magic." the mage added.

"Exactly, Miyuki. These portals otherwise are supposed to be impossible. But with Brother Martin, we'll meet up with more members of the Order, get him down to the Imperial City, relight the fires and all this will be over with."

"But, I thought you said the fire could only be re-lit by the next…" Yutaka paused and then looked at the priest in slow motion as it dawned on her. "…Emperor?"

Kagami almost smiled at the reaction. "That's right, the mission you just assisted me in was to recover the last heir to the throne."

Complete awe washed over the little elf, and Minami beside her had gone wide-eyed before quickly bending over on one knee into a bow.

The man became flustered as he tried to wave aside their wonder. "There- There is no need for formalities please. I myself am but a simple man still trying to come to terms with this."

"So what part in this does the jewel have?" Konata asked.

"Jewel?" asked her teacher.

"Yeah, this big red ruby she had the night we met. Think it glowed too, so it must be magical or something."

Kagami scratched her chin trying to recall. "Well that's… It's said to be the actual dragon blood of Akatosh itself. A gods' blood given as part of the pact and handed down through generations of descendants. It reacts with Alessia's blood lineage to help prove their claim to the throne. Those who are not her descendants can't put it on, as has happened once or twice. The real problem in a situation like this would be if two unrelated heirs were to fight over it. You might remember in history as it being referred to as the war of the Red Diamond."

"Did you try wearing it yourself?"

"What? No way! That would be completely disrespectful."

"But you had it," Kuroi interrupted "the Amulet of Kings… You were there, weren't you? When he was struck down."

Kagami's blood froze.

A small triumphant look glittered in the blonde's jade eyes as the Blade refused to look her way. "I think I'm beginning to understand your reasons, back at the tower." She poked a stick into the fire to stoke the coals but said nothing more.

The little cheer around the campfire seemed to have become immediately sodden, a heavy silence tugging at everyone from the tense atmosphere between the two. Konata's pondering on her teacher's words however quickly turned to concern seeing a tear well in Kagami's eye as at long last she broke the quiet.

"…Y-yes…I was there... His personal guard…"

…

"…If there's anything any of you want to say of me…say it now."

No one did. Their turned gazes making Kagami feel unwanted, her shame realized.

"I'll be…" She didn't finish, shaking her head and retreating from the circle of warmth provided by the fire, instead turning to walk out of camp down the trail.

For a few moments longer no one spoke until Konata sighed in disappointment.

"…Teach…"

"I didn't mean it like that. She's got issues, but trying to hide her guilt like that isn't doing her any favors if she won't talk to someone about it. It's what keeps putting her in danger, charging blindly ahead to make up for what's been done. Girl needs to realize that the past can't be fixed, only learned from."

"That must be a very difficult position. I never realized…" voiced Miyuki.

"She... must think I want to blame her as well." regarded Martin. "…I don't. The Mythic Dawn are responsible in every way. How could Jauffre send her out here after that?"

"It was supposed to be a picnic I guess." shrugged Konata.

"Far from it though…" even Minami chipped.

Yutaka was the only one though to jump to her feet. "We-we can't let her think we hate her!"

"You should go to her then. Watch her back…cougar country you know." Kuroi looked away distractedly, acting as though she was searching for another piece of wood to throw on.

"Teach, I know you meant well," Konata stood as well and patted her teacher's shoulder. "But sometimes you really suck at it."

"If I wasn't hard on you guys then I wouldn't be a good teacher, now would I?"

"Hm, I guess that's true. But you still suck at it."

-o-o-o-o-o-

"Kagami?"

The figure sitting on the bank of the pond didn't move or make a sound of acknowledgment as the blue haired elf approached. Her bare legs were slipped into the dark pool of water, surrounded by the pale prairie lit by a lone moon overhead, creating an ethereal atmosphere for the two.

"None of us hate you. It was just surprising how much it was still tearing you up inside. I didn't understand why you would be willing to sacrifice yourself back then… but I guess I can now."

"…I was going to be committing suicide by doing that…"

Konata came closer and sat to lean against her side. "But I told you not to die and you didn't."

"I came back by chance, idiot!" A sob cracked the Blade's voice. "…I was scared. I really was. The only comforting thought was that… I'd die doing my best."

"That's what makes you a warrior." Konata sighed trying to press into the crying girl's side, only to meet the firm resistance of her armor. The shell a cold and tough exterior much like her upfront and scathing personality, but beneath it... was the one Konata was with here and now. Not the Blade agent, all ruffled and strait to business, but Kagami. Just Kagami. An unsure young woman exposed and bare, taking refuge within the gaps of this cracked emotion much too heavy to bear.

"And you can be proud of that I guess. But the you I really want to know is deeper inside. Back then, you said I don't know you. Again, I'm saying that I want to. …That kiss was more than to just put a spell on you, Kagami…"

Kagami's shoulders sagged as she let what Konata had said sink in. Taking a moment of silence, she could only wipe away her tears before replying. "…you're weird you know that right?"

"Course I am, else I wouldn't be myself."

Though the elf could have easily put her usual teasing tone to the confirmation about her oddities, Konata had said it so simply. Not caring in the least how another might have taken the implication. She was being honest and upfront, letting herself open just as Kagami was.

"Okay then, you want to know more about me. First let's start with you – your birthsign, something was odd about that spell."

"Heheh, well it's appropriate to be of the Lover." Konata rubbed the back of her head. "Remember when Miyuki said I could paralyze? I can't do it by my own magic yet, that's pretty powerful stuff there even though I'm rather good at illusions. With the power I got from my birthsign I can, but it also tires me out so when it got thrown back at me, I got a double whammy."

"That's not going to happen every time you try a stunt like that right?" Kagami warily leaned the slightest bit away. Picking up on her anxiety, Konata followed leaning in.

"~Oh you look forward to another kiss from me?"

"N-No!" Kagami's cheeks burst into a fine bloom as she turned away. "I just know you'll get up to some mischief like that again!"

"How about you then? I've never had a spell backfire on me like that before with other Bretons. Or do you have another enchanted item?"

Kagami still kept her head angled away, embarrassment prevalent as she finally answered. "…Atronach."

The elf sat back pondering on the sign and its attributes. "…the one where you can absorb but can't regenerate magic energy on your own?" With a subdued nod from the lavender haired Breton, Konata couldn't help it.

"Pff-heheheheh!"

"W-What are you laughing for, it's terrible!"

"Kagamin, it's nothing to be ashamed of, actually that's got to be pretty handy. Resistant to magic as a Breton and whatever makes it through just charges you back up to fling more spells back at them. It's brilliant!"

Kagami quirked her eyebrow unsure. "…you really think so? It's an inconvenient curse if you ask me." She huffed before continuing.

"…I wanted to be a mage as long as I could remember, hearing the great tales of our family ancestors. But it never worked out when training because I would get drained so easily. So I focused on combat spells to boost my ability to fight instead. It was either that or go work the fields as a farmer."

"Oh the poor girl, denied her true passions~!" Konata wailed dramatically, warranting a slug from the other.

"Don't you be poking fun of it or I definitely won't be telling you more!"

"Sorry, sorry, just had to."

A quiet moment settled between the two before another voice called out.

"-Konata-nee-chan!"

"Over here Yu-chan!" Konata shouted back and both her cousin and Minami appeared through the tall grass at the edge of the pond. Catching sight of the Blade, the small elf fidgeted, unsure how to broach the subject from before.

"Um, Hiiragi-san, we just…we – it's not your fault!" Yutaka piped up.

"Yutaka? I'm fine, it was just…"

Another emerged into the open moonlight as Miyuki joined. "She is right, Miss Kagami, none of us find fault with you. You didn't mean for it to happen and you are doing everything in your power to correct it."

"An honorable thing." Minami added.

"That's right!" Yutaka continued. "Someone like me is far from perfect… but because I was supported by everyone, even I was able to help somehow. Together we were really were able to do something!"

Konata beside her smirked at how everyone was coming together. "Yep, so if you can't handle it alone, just ask. Anytime, cause that's what friends do."

Tears almost began to well up in Kagami's eyes again, not of pain or remembrance, but that curious little warmth that bubbled from within. "I-It's appreciated, what you're all saying. I was just feeling a little over stressed, you know? And I haven't properly thanked any of you yet… so really, thank you so so much, and for understanding…"

"Aww. Yu-chan, you made Kagamin a blubbering mess~!"

"W-What, me?" Yutaka guiltily jumped.

Before any more emotionally ridden remarks or apologies could be made, the Breton couldn't help but let the elation carry her into a laugh. A light giggle that was more for the unknown pent up relief within her than finding humor in the comforting words. If anything it was rather sweet of them.

"Miss Kagami?" Miyuki questioned.

"Mmmhaha, I'm fine, I'm…really actually fine. This isn't close to being over but, it's like a load that I didn't even know I was carrying has been lifted off my shoulders. So please, can we just forget all this?" Kagami asked. "Just be your carefree selves, like when we first met."

Konata nodded approvingly. "Sure thing – and since we're here, why don't we go skinny dipping again~?"

Causing the Breton to sigh in expiration, not quite prepared for the Bosmer to get back to her usual self _that_ fast. "Why can't you just call it a bath?"

"You can call it whatever you want, but I'll be sure to make the most of it. Need help with your gear?"

"Well actually-"

"-Gladly!"

"I've changed my mind! I'd rather have Miyuki help!" But it was too late, without even waiting for confirmation Konata pounced onto her prey. "H-Hey! Watch your hands! The bindings I need help with are up here!"

-o-o-o-o-o-

For awhile the lavender haired Breton silently mused, idly streaming bubbles into the cool water that rested up to her lips. Looking left she spied the pink mage, a display of large mounds dipping into the water's surface to the point of being just appropriate enough not to reveal too much. Yet enough to spark a sense of resentment. Then looked to the right toward the other three and felt a touch ashamed to be envious of Miyuki in the first place, and guilt?

Like her, Minami and Yutaka were low in the water, trying not to let the obvious nature of their arms hovering near the chest be seen as hiding a lack of something.

"Boulder Splash!"

Well not that it really seemed to bother the blue haired Bosmer though as she jumped, free and bare, from a small ledge of rock into the deeper section of the watering hole. Not the least bit embarrassed and like some kid at play.

"Whoa!" she sprung back up. "That's cold down there! But surprisingly refreshing~"

"Yes it is." Hummed the mage. "I read somewhere that despite the constriction of the muscles at the first reaction to cold, once the body adjusts it can be possible to place them in further relaxation than if subjected to warmth. The benefit of ones senses on higher awareness during this relaxation method is also said to be good for the mind as well. In the end the effect that one feels relaxed and yet freshly awake."

The others weren't so much letting this tidbit of trivia sink in as they listened, but more so subconsciously observing as the pink haired Imperial gestured. At one point her bust raising just a touch out of the water. Kagami tried not to look on so directly.

"But it still feels a bit too cold, you know?" Yutaka wasn't quite shivering yet, though her hands did run up and down her arms several times.

Konata likewise was taking a more active approach to keep a touch warm by walking about and swinging her arms against the resistance of the water. "Oh, Minami. Kagami and me were talking about dual-wielding earlier and it got me thinking a bit. I can do it, but how do you get over that awkward feel at first?"

"You use a short sword right?" Minami reflected aloud and received the Bosmer's eager nod. "Swords are an extension of the arm, the hand becomes another joint to think about and where the blade is going. I use daggers as an extension of just my hands, so I only need to concentrate where they are."

For a second Kagami imagined the Nord using two claymores. Though frankly a scarily awesome thought – and possible for the typically strong Nords, she could understand where that could be a problem as well. "I see, one would have to worry about both where the weapon is and the hand holding it. Compound that by one in each hand and that's a bit much to be thinking about without a ton of practice and experience beforehand. Would tire your arms out quicker too."

"I suppose so." shrugged Minami. "The daggers were suggested to me as a first step, and since then they have just… suited me."

"Alright! With this knowledge, I probably just leveled up my blade skill!" Konata pumped her fist.

Kagami quirked an eyebrow at the elf, was she referring to one of those board games or table-top adventures for children? "I think it would only count if maybe she'd be willing to give you a one on one lesson."

"Yeah, I bet she could teach me a thing or two on it, or even on other things too." Konata commented, though she was pointedly gazing between both her cousin and the Nord for some reason. "Like how to catch a damsel's heart."

Seeing the Yutaka's questioning look, the Blade tactfully decided to steal the young elf girl's attention before Konata's mischief could be realized.

"Hey yeah, Yutaka held up pretty well with all of that. Think I was about twelve as well when I started applying my training in the real world."

"Mm!" Yutaka vigorously nodded. "That's right when I first picked up the bow to learn to hunt and stuff. It took me a few years to get it right, but once cous introduced me to Takara-san, I improved a lot!"

"Wait, years? How old _are_ you exactly?"

"Huh? Sixteen, why?"

Kagami just stared at her. Not that she hadn't seen young, decent warriors before, but this was the opposite of what she had assumed. In a way, some of the guilt in exposing the young girl to Kvatch wasn't quite as bad as it had seemed, and made a bit more sense that the girl was able to run an inn.

However, another thought crossed the Breton's mind. If this tiny Bosmer was younger than her cousin Konata but really wasn't quite as young as she looked, that meant the blue haired shrimp had to be almost close to her own age!

_'…I'd rather not ask if it's true…'_

Shaking the thought from her mind, Kagami answered "Just curious. I was wondering how bad that kind of a trip might have affected someone…as young as yourself. Cause I have to say you held up pretty well for seeing your first battle."

"With Minami-chan I can do anything!" She cheered, placing a small blush on her friend's cheeks, as well as a laugh among the others.

"That's sweet. How did you and Minami become friends in the first place?"

It looked as if a small shock passed through the little Bosmer as she paused. "Um…"

"Yes, I would very much like to hear such a tale." Miyuki added, clasping her hands together, as if ready for a treat.

As if further prodding was necessary, Konata leaned in as well. "Definitely, I mean it's awesome how that Minami and Miyuki went way back but you met them separately. And because of this and that, we got to all meet up again. Now that's what I call Chance."

"Y-yeah, anyway, so Minami-chan… she was…"

"Like when you met me on the road… I didn't have the money for a room and Yutaka caught me sne—found me out back." The Nord interjected.

"R-Right, that's right! I found her, out back. It was raining and I couldn't let her go back out there- I mean stay out there!"

Something was certainly being withheld in their story, the small elf was getting her self too worked up and Minami's face was turned downward to hide some unease. If that was how they wanted to tell it, so be it. Though there was one point that was becoming clear to Kagami about the Nord, one who likely often visited her friend and yet had little coin to be traveling in the first place.

_'A vagabond huh? My guess is she snuck in and gave Yutaka quite a scare'_

There were several other suspicions running through the Breton's mind as to what those travels involved. However, it had little to do with her and there appeared to be no harm done in whatever encounter the two had had in the past.

"Oh!" Miyuki suddenly gasped. "I almost forgot Konata-san, Miss Kuroi sent me down after you two to remind that it is your turn to watch the camp."

Taking a quick count of everyone there at the pool, Kagami realized that Kuroi alone was with the heir. Before she could begin to get out of the water, Konata laid a hand on her shoulder.

"I'll handle it for now, I doubt Teach will fall asleep that quickly anyway so it won't necessarily be just myself. You relax, and get to know the others better!" Even so, Kagami could tell that the elf's insistence was begrudgingly urged. How oddly kind, giving up her perverse…ogling of the others.

"Actually I'll come up too, Onee-chan. If I stay any longer I'll fall asleep right here." Yutaka punctuated with a yawn and climbed up onto the bank to get dressed.

The whole while, Kagami caught Minami's eyes discretely tracing Yutaka's rear leaving the pool and as the two made their way back up the path.

The elf cousins gone, a calm silence settled over the remaining bathers. This time broken by Miyuki as she adopted a more solemn tone.

"Have you told her yet, Minami?"

Kagami looked between the two trying to get a hint what the mage was asking. Apparently the Nord knew and dully shook her head side to side.

"Yutaka doesn't need to know, she would make a big fuss about it if she did."

"…can I see? It has been so long since I last checked it over."

Minami gave a cursory glance to the Breton sitting with them.

"Miss Kagami and I both saw, in Kvatch when you…were with Kobayakawa-san."

Now Kagami understood what the Imperial mage meant, seeing the girl hesitantly stand up and move closer. Her pale skin so much more fair in the moonlight than she remembered. A kind of beauty that went beyond the attractive qualities of women like Miyuki, and at the same time the physique of men outlined by her Nord heritage. Kagami barely held back a blush.

_'I need to get a hold over myself. It's admiration, nothing more!'_

And then there it was; the length of her back marred by the long burn scar which contrasted so greatly with her fair skin as she turned, letting Miyuki examine the old wound. The whole while they had been bathing, Kagami now noticed that the Nord had been careful to always keep her back facing away from everyone, especially Yutaka.

"My, it still refuses to heal at all…" Miyuki frowned, lightly running her fingertips down Minami's spine. "Have you tried the aid of the church perhaps?"

The Nord slowly shook her head. "It's a burn from magic, nothing will heal it completely."

"How did it happen?" Kagami found herself asking.

Minami parted her lips but only to give a hesitant pause. "…when I lost my family."

* * *

A/N: Yes this long awaited day to end has yet another split, I debated long and hard on it but my beta Mikeru-D did convince me with the point that it might bog down the chapter handling two character issues as the next deals with Minami's past. The storyline itself might still be a little slow right now, but I'm going to concentrate just plugging away at this and stop being so darn stubborn and rigid about what's there. I know what I want, I just need to put it down and get it out.

In any case, next shouldn't take anywhere near as long but as usual it will likely be the small things that get me.

- Now for some review shoutouts! Cause three months isn't at all much too late...yes I'm quite lazy.

Racke: Konata dragging Kagami off to go adventuring as a form of medieval date...genius as always, I honestly hadn't thought of it like that. Unless it was my subconcious intention all along? Hmm... anyway Konata's comment to herself was inspired by that comment.

Stamina Rose: ...sorry if I'm making making things a tad bit sad at the moment. But I'll give you fair warning ahead of time if and when a major one comes that may upset you - some things are not yet set in stone, others are and nothing will change my mind about them.

Solarius: Thanks for noticing! The pendulum technique is a lot of fun, as I call it.

Robby Cartwright: I have yet to read _Other Worlds Than These _and is on my list, but I will agree with Starasp's _Into The Void_, some great concepts are really out there


	15. Silver Lined Horizons

Everything I have to say is at the bottom. Enjoy

* * *

"How did it happen?" Kagami found herself asking.

Minami parted her lips, but only gave a hesitant pause. "When… I lost my family."

**_Silver-Lined Horizons_**

-o-o-o-o-o-

_The flames roared as men laughed, trampling through the red spilt among the snow. There were screams from nearby, though the small girl knew not if they were her own as she squeezed through the burning timbers. The skin of her back tearing and ripping and burning, as her tiny hands grasped for the cool relief of snow._

_At last out and safe, she rolled over observing the purple and red fire consuming her home. Not the natural oranges and yellows that they should have been. Even to her young mind, she knew what magically conjured flames looked like. But there was no time for relief as a hand descended down on her._

"They were raiders, crossing the borders and burning farmsteads as they went."

_His skin was dark, as were several others. "Looki here, we got ourselves a little lad!"_

_"Bit young yet. Sell it off as a slave?" This one a dark skinned Dunmer._

_She was in too much shock from the pain to understand their words. Her attention was much too focused on the body of her father, left in the snow and slit open like a boar, his eyes but dull dark marbles. Another wailing scream sounded, and she realized that, this time, it was not herself._

"My parents…they told me to hide. But it didn't do any good, and instead of killing me also, I was brought along to be sold."

_For months she was dragged along across vicious mountains, serving as her captors' pack mule. With little to wear and scraps to eat, the inheritance of a Nord was the only thing allowing her to endure the cold and labor. She doubted they ever realized that she was a girl, as she was fortunately never subjected to the suffering of being touched, yet witness to the horrors as other women were forcefully taken. Occasionally, some would care for her almost as though she was their own child, hugging her in an attempt to keep their abandoned and naked forms warm. But they could not withstand the cold through the night, and again and again, the girl would wake alone beside a frozen body._

"…Eventually I escaped, having learned some skills from the raiders and took the chance."

_Iron dagger in hand, she refused to let go even as they lost sight of her running down the mountain. The metal slick with the red of a life taken by her own hand. She continued to run, past the point where pine trees gave refreshing green to the gray landscape, past where they became new forms she had never seen before, past even the untouched and peaceful farms on this side. She doubted her voice would be loud enough to call a warning to them. There would be little use in doing so anyway._

"I ran as far as I could, ending up in the woodland near Chorrol. Where I met Miyuki."

"I remember as well." Miyuki took over. "It was a day Father took me out for a lesson on alchemy ingredients, when we stumbled upon Minami."

_The girl was out of breath, hacking out lungfuls of air leaning against a tree. Seeing a large blond haired man approach, she raised the dagger flimsily, a last show of defense despite her waning strength. But another stepped out from behind the man, a girl perhaps a little older than herself with long flowing pink hair that made the Nord girl pause._

_Without fear or concern at all, this man's daughter then strode right up to her, placing a comforting hand onto her arm. Not to convince her to surrender the weapon, but instead focusing on the long bleeding gash there, something not even noticed until some herb was rubbed along the wound. Warm amethyst eyes looked down into the wary icy blue._

_"I am Miyuki, and you are safe now." _

_Though the words were comforting, the presence of others came with the sound of brush snapping like bone._

"Father was able to hold against the raider's scouts until help arrived from town, and together they pushed back the invading force."

_Spellfire erupted among the trees with the guidance of Miyuki's father, scattering the scouts about in terror from their hiding spots. Even while being treated, the Nord girl kept her eyes on those flames, awaiting a shadowed figure to rush through at them anytime. The occasional yelp of pain from beyond didn't ease her tension, and she gripped her weapon harder._

_This girl, Miyuki, she was a very kind soul. After being totted around for countless months, and witness to the horrendous acts of men, Minami was drawing the line here. They would not have this one._

_More armed persons arrived on both sides of the escalating fight: soldiers from the nearby city clashing headlong into the small army of raiders rushing down the hills. Full battle was born, the two girls and the mage in the center of it all. As was inevitable, several invaders made for the young ones and Miyuki's father was much too busy to stop them. There was no where to run or better place to keep out of sight._

_Pushing the pink haired girl down to the ground, Minami took a guarding stance over her. Though it might be her final act, maybe a little revenge wouldn't make it so bad._

"But it was Minami who was my hero that day. I believe that was when you used your Nord ability of Woad."

_The first came and Minami ducked, slashing lower across the man's stomach. However, it was a shallow cut against the leather armor, her weapon a far cry from a quality blade. Barely even flinching, the man turned back around to deal a second blow, a mighty punch from his free hand across the side of her head. So that was it, that was all she was able to do? Another man rushed for the defenseless Miyuki. If Minami could only delay them for a moment here, a moment there, keep them from taking this girl for just that little while longer. Long enough for someone else to rescue the girl, it just might be enough…_

_She threw herself before their weapons. They would not take another innocent._

_The two men struck._

_But it wasn't the Nord girl that they struck. A rush of wind had stopped the weapons cold a few inches from her face, and had the battle not still been raging around them, she would have thought time had come to a halt. She could feel it as well, this strange force that was wrapped about her, extending to her feet planted on either side of Miyuki. They were both protected. Only for a short while though, as the wind began to wane, accompanied by a mental strain as the barrage of the men's blows battered against the transparent force. Whatever this was, it would only last a few seconds more._

_However, it had been enough. Flame caught the raiders on their blindside and were quickly dispatched by Miyuki's father and several soldiers. Minami was left again choking on her heavy breathing, completely exhausted and sagged down into the other girl's arms, being her turn to be watched over protectively._

"She truly was my hero that day…and quite a handsome one as well, as at the time I had thought she was a boy."

"M-Miyuki…" The Nord groaned and tilted her head away, her bangs hiding her embarrassment.

Kagami smiled at the light tease. The two really were like sisters. "Konata mentioned that you two went way back… So why did you not see each other for a long time?"

The Nord remained turned away, a muttered word or two escaping her "…A boy…She thought I was a boy too…"

Sweat-dropping, the pink haired mage answered instead. "Well, after that incident, my family couldn't just let Minami care for herself or be left for the church to handle, so we took her in as one of our own."

_"He's adorable~!" _

_Miyuki's mother took the poor 'boy' into her arms on first sight. It wasn't even a question that the child would stay. Bathed and her wounds treated, Minami had little chance to make sense of the whirlwind of energy around her named Yukari Takara. It had been when she was seated at the table for dinner, a sizable feast to her, that she finally reacted. _

_Minami cried._

_Years worth of anguish and tears withheld finally burst forth from the Nord girl. For her treatment from the raiders, the acts of violence witnessed, the long path strewn with countless frozen souls that had reached out to her, and the loss of her own family. All this in bittersweet memory as she now was surrounded by a gentle warm embrace of the most kind-hearted people she had ever known._

"Mother couldn't help but make it her duty to make Minami as comfortable as possible." Miyuki giggled "There were a few rough moments adjusting, but we soon all became very close, closer even than before we took Minami in, and I have to say that it was the best years of our lives. That was until…"

_Miyuki had always shown such promise as a mage, just like her father. The two would soon be off to the academy of the Mages' Guild for her training proper and for Father to return to his research. Minami however couldn't understand why the two couldn't just stay there in Chorrol. They had a Guild Hall just down the block, so why go all the way to the Imperial City? _

_Of course, they had offered to let her come along, maybe even learn a few things herself for practical use, even if she hadn't shown much magical aptitude for Academy enrollment. The problem was that there were dorms at the academy, but they were meant only for Academy mages. In fact, only mages were allowed past the Academy's front gate. A small nearby apartment was looked into, something nice that they all could gather at time to time, the two promising to come back when ample time allowed from study, and because Yukari would be staying at the family home in Chorrol. It was with this that Minami realized that the apartment was meant solely for her, and while the Takara family had money, the expense would be a waste in her eyes to be for her sake alone. Even at twelve years old, that didn't sit right._

_So Minami stayed behind with her adoptive mother, Yukari, and separated from her surrogate sister. Within the year she had become restless and one night simply…left._

_That parting was the last she had seen any of them. That was until, by chance, an attempt to highway rob a small group of travelers outside of Skingrad turned into a surprise reunion._

"…I'm so glad we get to meet again, Minami." Miyuki reached forward to rest a hand on her shoulder, unsure if further contact would be appreciated. "But why did you leave? Mother was distraught with worry for a long time."

The Nord looked apologetic as she reached up to rest a hand on the mage's in kind. "…Sorry, I… I just couldn't stay there any longer. I was being a burden on your family, I know none of you think so, but that's the way I felt… and it didn't feel like home, without you there. So I left, feeling like I had to travel the world again to learn how to support myself, this time not bound to someone."

"That's the Nord spirit, I suppose..." Miyuki sighed. "What did you learn out in the world then? There is so much to catch up on. I didn't want to be so direct earlier, with Kobayakawa-san nearby, but I really wish to know everything that you have encountered now that we have the chance."

A sheepish look overcame Minami. "…I'd rather not say…"

All the while, Kagami listened on their exchange thoughtfully. To the Blade's well-trained eye, there had been nothing but torment in the Nord's expression when she had retold the tale of her past. A terrible and yet half blessed fate that made the Breton's recent troubles pale in comparison. It explained a great deal as well: Minami's silent demeanor and supposed wanderer lifestyle. The bastards may not have harmed the girl in horrendous ways physically, but there was untold amount of damage they had done to her mentally.

And yet Minami was strong, with scars and much of her virtue tested, but all the stronger for it. Ever vying to be just and protective of those that mattered most. Truly a wonder to be admired that it made Kagami recall a phrase she had once heard.

_'From conflicted pasts and humble beginnings, do knights rise…'_

-o-o-o-o-o-

Sitting again next to the fire later that night, Kagami listened to the sounds of nature rising and falling, each with their own rhythm. A light snoring came from Konata, curled up at the base of a log beside her. It added to the gentle tune of the wilderness and assured her in the moments before sleep, that she was not alone.

Indeed not, when she noticed the tent flap across from her shifting. Martin's blue eyes gazed out first at the stars and then towards her.

"…Goodnight." He lamely offered and returned back inside.

"Yeah…goodnight."

The gentle cycle of nighttime sounds momentarily broken, the awkward atmosphere was only added to by shuffles and mutterings from the tent behind her.

"Yutaka... your leg..."To which another's giggle followed.

_'Ignore it, Kagami. Ignore it for your own sanity!'_

-o-o-o-o-o-

"Now make sure that when you get back that you take it easy for a few days."

"I will, I will, Onee-chan. I'll be fine." Yutaka waved off her cousin's overbearing concern.

"Okay. I just worry that big inn might be too much for you to run on your own sometimes. Minami, I'm counting on you, take her to bed if she looks like she needs it."

She received the Nord's nod. "I will serve any need she requires."

"Yes, I'm sure you will~!"

Minami's cheeks burst into color once she got the implication of Konata's tone and turned away momentarily.

It was dawn, and they had discovered that Yutaka had come down with something over the course of the night and had come the greatest extent she could go. Thus, it was deemed necessary that she return home to Skingrad while they were so nearby. She however would not be making the short journey alone of course. Minami, her good friend as always would be by her side.

With farewells shared and a sisterly hug between Miyuki and Minami, the two heading back to Skingrad parted from the rest of the group. Their retreating backs watched by Konata for awhile until Kagami gave her a nudge.

"They'll be fine."

"She's got an ever-flowing well of spirit, but her body sure takes longer to recharge when she pushes herself. I should've known that cold water would get to her…"

"I'm sure that other elements affected her as well. I found her coughing a few times during the trip. She just didn't want to worry you, Konata-san." Miyuki shared.

"I guess she'll be alright. Us on the other hand," the elf gave a bold point due east "-now must race through the treacherous lands of bandits and lawlessness!"

-o-o-o-o-o-

They did not head east as the blue haired Bosmer had declared, but instead north once again. Kuroi had been quick to correct her with a smack upside the head, lecturing why she was the guide for a reason. The point being _not_ to get them into any other complications.

The former student-teacher duo continued their banter for a time as the remaining three traded lore and magic behind them. It was a wonder to Kagami how much more talkative Martin was once he had opened up, fluently keeping up with Miyuki in magical theory and terminology that went over even the Breton's understanding much of the time. The priest didn't seem quite like a different person than when they had first met, still scraggly and worn in his looks, but there certainly was a spark of life in him now as intellectual discussion flowed almost as if second nature. He was proving to be more than just a man of faith.

Miyuki too was keeping pace with the others as they crossed the prairie hills. Her dilemma of sore feet from yesterday had been solved with a new set of lightweight boots made from the excess bear pelt Yutaka hadn't needed. All Kagami could see as for issues with their gear now was the state her own armor was in. Kuroi's white tunic was tattered but the chainmail underneath seemed fine, and Konata's gaudy gold elven piece still gleamed in the sun.

The chatter among them died down as their journey north led over progressively higher and steeper ridges, as they had to focus more on breathing else resort to panting. Looking back, there was barely even a view into the flat valley from which they came, the distance and altitude making the land fade from sight with a slight haze.

A little concerned, Kagami picked up her pace to match their blonde guide. "Are we getting any closer toward Chorrol? It just seems we only keep getting further away from Kvatch and Skingrad to our back."

"Well, we're heading straight to the border. There's a large ridge we'll walk along: an old road up there that isn't used much now that the bandits know to keep off it, since I patrol it regularly, 'else I kick their asses down the cliffs."

"Hey, ma'am, aren't we close to Varondo?" Konata asked while gazing up at the bluffs of the next ridge.

"No, we are not taking a detour there!"

"Aw, but I've never been there and this is so far out of the way I'll probably never get the chance again!"

"Come out some other week I have patrol and we'll make a grand time out of it – like you were supposed to a couple months back!"

"O-oh yeah, sorry about that…" the Bosmer rubbed the back of her head. "I kinda stumbled into the middle this Thieves Guild conspiracy to mess with and ended up with a ship."

"Don't tell me this is your way of saying you've turned to piracy… 'Cause I know somehow the Legion would just so happen, purely by coincidence, out of everyone possible, send me to bust your scrawny hide." Kuroi scowled.

Kagami shook her head with a sigh at the lame excuse. "Besides, everyone knows that the Thieves Guild doesn't actually exist."

"No kidding, right? Amazing that tales like that are still believed today!" Agreed Kuroi, laughing it off.

Konata tilted her head in a certain way that shadowed half her face, a dark smirk creeping up her lips. "Ho-ho, oh really? True in some words, but not in others~."

"I knew it. You really are a thief." Kagami poked the elf's cheek to put a stop to the creepy expression.

"Am not!" Konata huffed in annoyance. "I'm a proud and honest adventurer, a level 26 Munchkin even!"

"…A munchkin, what?"

"I'll be munching Kagami's bits soon enough~"

"Okay, stop right there, that sounded dirty, and I mean nasty dirty. As in I know the vulgarities drunk gutter men talk about, and you went somewhere beyond that." the Breton grimaced.

"Clearly someone hasn't been to the harbors of Anvil."

"Sounds pleasant." Kagami deadpanned. "Like Leyawiin, where the Khajiit and Argonians joke endlessly about the countless ways to say 'poop.'"

"Sounds like my kind of place!" The Bosmer brightened.

"I bet you'd fit right in – except for the fact the Khajiit there traditionally come from their homeland Elsweyr, bringing with them their moon sugar and dislike of Bosmer."

"Isn't there a ban on moon sugar and associated drugs?" Miyuki joined in. "It's said to be a very addictive and potent depressant-hallucinogen."

"Heh, tell that to the guards frequenting the sugar huts in their off duty hours." Kagami lamented. "There's probably no fewer than a dozen such hideouts in the capital itself, and the southern towns are even worse."

"I can say first hand that even the church handles some – purely for remedial purposes of course, in small amounts." Martin ensured.

Konata shook her head. "And it's not really that bad either, if you sit in one place the whole time." Several eyebrows raised at the elf's comment "….What? There isn't anything that doesn't happen on the docks of Anvil."

"…"

"-So how about that Varondo ruin!" She suggested again.

Her teacher sighed. "You did your treasure-hunting yesterday. Plus I already had to tour around a group from the Mages Guild up to the Ontus ruins not long ago."

Miyuki gave a gasp of excitement. "Fort Ontus you say? That must be the research group Archmage Traven approved recently. I would very much like to stop by."

"Well, it is starting to get late and that hike up will be sure to take it out of all of us. It should be a relatively safe place to stop."

"Looks like rain behind us too." commented Martin, eying the approaching clouds from the west. Possibly the storm leaving Kvatch at last.

"Sounds like a plan, I guess" Kagami agreed.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Another hour along the trail left them breathless as they continued to climb. The ridge failed to level out, constantly weaving along ledges and gaps in the plateau where the addition of pine trees neatly framed an ever more grand view than the last. If not for their mounting exhaustion, the vistas very well would have left them breathless equally from the beauty and disbelief of how high they were. The hike up hill after hill had somewhere along the way escalated into a grand mountain within reach of the clouds.

"There…yet…?" Konata puffed, starting to weave side to side on the path.

"…Hey, Kuroi…Want to exchange… swords again?" Kagami leaned over on her katana, using its sheath as a cane.

"Hell no~!" sang the forester, the only one not worn-out at all.

There was a slight sound of sliding metal as the Blade menacingly drew the first inch of her katana free.

"Oh, relax. We're here already, so don't bother."

Through the pines ahead, ancient mortared stone topped the crest of the ridge, the large circular tower a welcome sight despite its decrypted state. Compared to others like it scattered throughout the land it was in pretty good shape, all things considered. Just right to wait-out the coming storm, dark clouds edging upon the setting sun.

"Halt!" suddenly called a low yet clear voice echoing among the exposed inner tiers. "Friends will we be, or fiends I send to flee?"

Put on guard at the prospect of a fight, Miyuki strode forward to speak for them. "Friend, magic alike is a wonder to be shared."

For a moment there was no reply, until the man of the voice stepped up to the edge to take in the visitors more clearly, a mage's staff in hand. Finally he settled on the young woman similarly robed as he with a friendlier tone.

"Greetings, fellow magistrate. What brings you?"

"Five weary travelers looking to stay only a night from the weather closing in. We shall not be any trouble if you would grant us."

"…I'll send word down, but in the meantime feel free to occupy the surface structure."

They proceeded through the gaping hole that was once a gate, any door that had once supposedly belonged there having long ago rotted away. Two other mages were in the hollowed out courtyard scattered with fallen stones and pillars, eyeing the travelers cautiously for a second before returning their attention to some boiling device. Not exactly a warm welcome.

Not sure if they would be invited in to the actual fort below ground, the travelers tucked their day packs into a higher corner that would be safe from the rain and took to finding a relatively comfortable place to relax and rest. Not for the blue haired elf among them of course though, getting an energetic burst from just being in a ruin she had never been to.

"Hey! You guys really should come up and see this!" Konata called from somewhere up above.

Groaning Kagami sat up and shouted back, "Only if it's important!"

"It is! Hurry!"

Sensing the urgency in the elf's tone, the Blade scrambled to her feet and made for the stairs with Kuroi hot on her heels. Miyuki attempted to follow but took one look up the tiers circling the fort's outer wall and instead resorted to looking out the hole for the gate.

It was at the very top the other two found Konata looking to the west, joining her at the edge they searched for what the elf may have spotted. For a moment Kagami worried that it could be another portal to Oblivion that had manifested, as if Dagon could sense where they were and willed one into being. Only she found nothing that would threaten them.

"What was it?"

With a smile Konata pointed to the horizon. "There."

The winds picked up, but rain still refused to fall from the oncoming storm. A faint outline of gold could even be seen on the far side under its dark belly, the sunset shining all the way from the west coast.

"Wow, and I thought the view was amazing from down there." commented Kuroi.

The elf inhaled as if she could smell the ocean of home. "…We should've gone to Anvil instead…"

"…Yeah, the beach…"

"…The docks…"

"…And the cute young men…"

Konata and Kuroi both sighed whimsically, while a vein in Kagami's temple throbbed. "We have a bit more important business to take care of first before you two can daydream about leisure!"

Marching back down a touch irritated, the Blade found the others left in the courtyard still on their guard. Martin and Miyuki near the gate while the two mages from before each had a staff pointed in the same general direction.

"What was it? Bandits?"

"Oh. Um…sorry, false alarm." Kagami waved of dismissively.

There were some grumbles from the two mages as they set back to work, stirring their frothing device a bit more forcefully than warranted. For a moment the Blade even saw bone poke out the top. Though not exactly uncommon to cook up a stew that way, there was no smell of meat in the courtyard and….there was no mistaking a skeletal human hand.

A slap to the back broke her inquisitive stare as Konata jumped down the last step. "Don't fall asleep standing up, Kagamin. Look like that guard is back."

"Let Miyuki handle it."

Indeed the man went strait for the pink haired mage among them anyway. "Sorry that took awhile. Our Warlock is out at the moment so I had to fetch the one she left in charge."

"It was no trouble I hope?"

"Not at all, not at all. I needed some fresh air." Called another voice from beyond the doorway.

A head of short dark unkempt hair poked out soon followed by the rest of a man even more scruffy looking than Martin, who had an excuse. He was lanky and had an awkward movement about him that seemed smooth and graceful in body, but the limbs had an odd poise of stance as if they were honestly doing nothing and yet at the same time were up to no good. Something about this one just screamed eccentric.

Unlike the other mages, he openly stared at them while rubbing his chin in thought. "A mage, a priest, two lady soldiers, and my wild card honey bun. Konata, you have done well!"

Konata replied in stride "It took me many hardships and careful planning, but my choices came through to craft the perfect party… –Wait, what are you doing here Dad! ?"

_'…That's her father?'_

Kagami looked at the two side by side. Konata was Bosmer, and he… an Imperial human? Maybe she was adopted like Minami? No, there were similar traits between them, such as the hair color and that odd mole right below the eye. So Konata was a cross-breed, since a race's traits were always taken from the mother's side. That also must have meant that Yutaka was her cousin from her mother's family.

"Oh, honey bunny, I'm so glad you came all the way out here just to see me!" Little tears now leaked down his cheeks as he… cuddled his daughter affectionately.

"Ugh, get off me you stinkin' old geezer." Konata fought him off half-seriously. "You smell like rot, and I had no idea you were up here."

Instantly the man was tucked into the nearest corner, finger stroking dirt as he wept animatedly. "…My own daughter…hates me…"

Kagami's expression became drawn as she looked to Konata and pointed. "This guy is way too weird, even to be related to you."

"Heheh. Weeeell, that's my dad for you."

-o-o-o-o-o-

A jingle of bells alerted the patrons of the West Wield Inn as the door opened to allow another in off the street. An occurrence that happened every few minutes, but this was peculiar by the vast contrast of the two newcomer's height. One a tall yet lithe Nord of hair tinted moss, the other a short Bosmer with a familiar shade of strawberry.

"Yutaka!" "Little Yu-chan's back!" "Another round here, little missy!" Her usual customers jubilant at her return.

"Uu-u! Don't call me little!" she piped up, despite the slight grin on her face.

Her long-term tenant Sinderion watching over the bar sagged in relief as well. "At long last I can get back to my research. I thought you were just going to be gone for two or three days, not almost five!"

"Hehe, sorry. We got caught up in something… But thank you, Sinderion-san, I'll take over now."

Her Nord friend looked to her concerned. "Yutaka, you shouldn't."

"It's fine Minami-chan, I'll still take it eas-" The elf girl interrupted herself with a short series of coughs.

Shaking her head, Minami without a word took her hand and lead to the stairs. There were four floors to the city inn, Sinderion's small lab in the basement, the tavern on the main, and the guest rooms on the third. On the second was the formal space overlooking the tavern, as well as Yutaka's personal quarters in back to which the Nord was leading Yutaka to get some proper rest.

"You're making a bigger deal out of this than it really is…"

"No. I said I would take care of you."

"But the customers, I should-"

Minami rested a hand onto her shoulder, guiding her to sit down on the bed. "I'll take over for the Altmer. So please, at least rest just for tonight."

"…Okay."

-o-o-o-o-o-

"Lady Akira, a messenger for you."

The short, salmon-haired Altmer tilted her head up curiously and pouted at having to leave the other gossiping nobles to their socializing about the Arboretum. The Imperial City's open garden space, a popular scene of courtship and mannerism of the well-to-do, even those of the Elder Council on recess. Barely a moment away, however, and already they had turned the topic to herself.

"She came into the position by right of her uncle, taking his place when he passed away."

"Poor dear. Cerebri was a very prominent on the council."

"Well, there was a little affair I heard, about her true familial relation ho-"

_'Thank you, freaking god, they don't ever shut up!'_ She thought viciously, though on the outside she replied in an excited tone reaching the caterer."Oh~? A message for me?"

"Over at the door, my lady. I believed him to be…sordid to be walking the grounds."

"Hm?" She looked over toward the central gate. Sure enough, there stood Minoru, still in his ragtag leather gear. "Yes, he really does seem unbefitting for the occasion. I will have to introduce him to a bath once again it seems."

Grabbing an additional drink, Akira dismissed the lad and made her way over.

"Shall we take a stroll, good sir?" She gestured to the side path that ran along the garden's outer wall.

"Huh? Oh, yes, my grace! I'd be honored to." Minoru mentally tripped at the formal persona before catching on.

Once out of earshot from the guards at the gate however, her stance quickly reverted to its true self in a fierce whisper. "Why can't you show up the least bit presentable! I got you that silk jacket, didn't I!" Apparently the second glass of wine wasn't for him either as she tossed the first finished glass aside.

"Thing didn't fit right and that shade of green really isn't my color. Besides, this news is more urgent."

"It had better be good enough risking being found out. Least of all, I don't need scandalous rumors flying around about me having some ruffian lover. Cause I'll play that card if I have to."

Minoru was quite glad she hadn't offered him something to drink after all, else he surely would've choked just then... and gag up whatever had already settled into his stomach.

"Anyway, got some updates. I have confirmation about Kvatch - their group actually pulled it off. There was resistance but the city was said to be as good as gone."

"Wish I could've been there to see it~" A true whimsical glint reflected in her golden eyes before focusing back on her surroundings. "But what was so important that you had to come here?"

"One of the scouts says he's found where the amulet is being held. Even has someone tailing that elusive bodyguard, but says that she left it behind at a priory outside Chorrol."

"So she really did make it past us…" Akira frowned but then shrugged it off. "A shame she still doesn't still have it, else I'd like playing with her some more, but I guess priorities first. Tell the scout to hold and also keep an ear open about the girl's movements, I feel a little _recreation_ would do me some good."

The evil smile she had promised nothing but wickedness.

-o-o-o-o-o-

_Hello everyone, this is Miyuki and I would like to share a little on ancient fort ruins._

_Primarily these mortared stone structures were built during the rule of Reman of the First Era to fend off Akaviri invaders, and were continued to be used during the warring states period in the Second Era. A similar feature in their construction is the use of circular layouts on the surface, often times several concentric or adjacent forms, while the underground passages can garrison a small city's worth of troops._

_Such is the case with Ontus and… w-what is this? Why is there a corpse here!_

Next time on Standing Between Luck and Oblivion: _Where Feelings Lie_

_

* * *

_A/N: Ah, good to get that out and off the mind. So many little pleasant moments that kept nitpicking me to write out. Especially the Yutaka/Minami scenes, I got interrupted by half a dozen of them that needed complete write outs whenever I attempted to finish this chapter. Thankfully some of those will be included very soon here and are just out right adorable.

Also, Yutaka is actually from Soujirou's side of the family in the manga – her and Yui's mother is his sister. For one I didn't know that before starting this story and Bosmer fits her so well anyway, so I'm not going to bother correcting that when this is an AU.

Hope Minami's background tale was insightful in a way, at the very least gives a sense as to why her character is very much the same. Cherry may have a cameo later, else I would've had to explain why Cherry hadn't appeared in the flashback – too early for that kind of thing to stir up drama by the death of her dog. That would just be mean. Some of you very well know I aim for deeper tragedy than that.

Thanks to 'toolazy', StaminaRose, LilithRyoka, Redd Hedd, For Spite, Rc1212, Racke, and Belthasar for last chapter's reviews and those of you who might add one as well. An all out hug for my beta Mikeru-D, don't worry I mean it in a platonic way.


	16. Where Hearts Lie

My excuse? It's summer, deal with me actually getting out and having some fun….and scrubbing every last inch of the apartment with bleach. Trust me, it needed it.

* * *

_**Where Hearts Lie**_

-o-o-o-o-o-

"And here is where we can fit you all for the night!" Konata's father swept his arm forth with grandeur to the small, dank stone room. "…Do mind the spiders, we've only been using it for storage recently."

The trip down into the fort's passageways had been much more presentable. Wide open halls, bridges spanning entire chambers now filled with magical instruments of every kind that the mind could imagine, and a multitude of smells and sounds ensnaring the senses from the bustling activity of mages going about their business. The new comers received plenty of attention as well, from stares filled with disdain to open curiosity as they passed by.

Konata looked affronted with their squalid conditions. "…So you throw your own daughter into the dungeon along with her friends. That's so like you to not share the glory of being a master."

"Come on now, don't make your old man sound so bad…"

"I'm going to pretend that I have no idea what you two are insinuating, but we should be grateful to receive this much hospitality." Kagami cut in "And you should show some degree of respect to your father, no matter how odd he is."

The lanky mage took a step back and scratched at his chin. "I like this one, she's got that proper maiden look to her, but has a sharp tongue. I don't know whether to choose between her or this cute mage friend of yours. Honestly, how did you keep them hidden from me so long, Konata?"

"I've told you about Miyuki loads of times. Think clumsy with a dash of sexy." She added with a whisper.

One could have sworn his eyes suddenly brightened. "Oh ho~, so this is the fabled Takara!"

"Please, there is no need to be flattering. I am glad to meet you though" she humbly nodded.

"Yep, yep. And this is Kagamin." Konata pointed out next.

"Pleasure." the Blade deadpanned, more focused on shifting a few crates-

"As you can tell, she's a tsundere."

-Until she heard that. Turning around Kagami brushed her hands free of dust with more force than necessary. "There's that word again, care to explain."

The father-daughter duo simply gave each other a knowing look.

With eyes alight with excitement, he faced her again in a hopeful manner. "You can call me Soujiro, if you like?"

"Dad!" Konata gasped, taking the initiative to safeguard an arm about Kagami's waist.

Kuroi patted the older man's shoulder as he visibly wilted. "Same, dirty old Soujiro, eh? Well, there's one thing you could do to make some of us girls happy."

"Anything!"

"Hammers. Some of our gear is getting pretty worn, so go fetch us some if you got any."

"…Hammers?"

"Yeah. You know, a small mallet but with a shaped iron head? Really hurts when I smash your fingers with one if you don't hurry up?" The blond grinned.

"R-right, I'll ask around." He conceded and made his way to the door. "Oh, and I'll advise that, since a lot of the studies here are sensitive in nature, you all stay close to this room. There's a latrine around the corner in the hall."

"In other words, stay here and don't go wandering." Kuroi elaborated after he left, pointedly looking in Konata's direction.

Martin shook his head as he unrolled a sleeping pad along one of the walls. "No complaints here. Magical energies in delicate balances can be dangerous if disturbed."

"Certainly. I remember how even at the Arcane University some of the researchers tended to get… short tempered with us trainees being in the vicinity and…oh." Miyuki paused as she shuffled through their gathered packs.

"Hm, what's that, Miyuki?"

"I…that is, I may have forgotten my bag up at the surface."

With a giggling sigh, Konata spread herself across Kagami's bed. "You always show your clumsy side at the strangest of times, Miyuki-san. Have my dad get it for you when he comes back."

"I wouldn't want to be a bother…"

"Just leave it until morning then." Kuroi suggested.

"No, it contains my alchemical kit that I rather value. Someone else might find it by then." The pink haired mage fretted as she mulled over the idea before standing. "I'll just be a moment."

"Oi, we're supposed to stay put!"

"Yes, I know. However, I understand the precautions to take around the equipment and they shouldn't mind my passing through."

"You sure? Maybe one of us should tag along?"

"That's quite alright, I'll be fine."

-o-o-o-o-o-

The passageways were noticeably calmer now at night than when they had arrived. There were still the multitude of scents and tiny clinking of instruments in the side rooms hosting the labs, but gone was the bustling of the mages themselves from one area to the next and at their workstations.

Not that the walk through the halls was eerie for Miyuki, just that the contrasting emptiness made it unsettling. Perhaps even a bit forbidding, as there was no one to acknowledge or confront her for wandering around alone.

Then came a room where she thought they had crossed directly through, but several more doorways here were identical. Miyuki at first had tried the one straight across, only to find it barred further on by an iron grate, the lever for it on the far side. It couldn't have been that way. The next doorway only led to a lone room. Now confident that the last passage was the correct one, she was rewarded with a stairway that went up. At first.

Soon the route turned and only led deeper into the depths of the fort ruin. Much deeper, a slight puff of vapor now accompanying her breath. Her search for another hallway was found fruitless again when she reached another dead end, flanked by a pair of rooms on either side. Shoulders sagged in defeat, Miyuki's curiosity instead took notice that one of the doors were ajar, dim blue light spilling across the floor from it. What use had the Guild found for these rooms, so far from the others? Surely it wouldn't hurt to take a peek from the door, right?

Amethyst eyes narrowed against the low glare as she lined up outside the door. When her sight adjusted, it took several more moments for the young mage to understand what exactly she was looking at. The body seemed as if in peaceful rest, the gray tone of the skin lost in the light of the cold blue fire cradled in lanterns around the table. But there was no denying the state of decay and incisions in its flesh.

This was a body meant to have been buried and put to rest. Instead someone had given it purpose beyond its time. A gruesome deed, for a gruesome practice.

"…Necromancy…"

And it wasn't alone. Several more were lined along the walls in various conditions, all naked, yet their race and sexes unidentifiable. Was this what the Guild was studying? Though the study and practice of Necromancy had recently been banned, perhaps it was to better counter the mounting tension between disgruntled mages, to repair the splitting among their guild. However, it still wouldn't explain why the very banner of the Necromancers hung above each corpse. Crimson skulls upon the darkest of midnight black, those void sockets seemingly gazing at their intruder with empty accusation.

The smell starting to get to her, Miyuki backed away. This wasn't the reason she was down here, it was better left unknown that she had ever been. Of course though, that was when the sound of someone descending the stairs made its presence.

The hallway was bare, and unwilling to attempt hiding in the crypts, the young mage decided she could only stand there and face the possible consequences for her trespass. She only hoped that the punishment wouldn't carry so far as to add her body to the collection…

Steeling herself, Miyuki turned slowly and found an elder Altmer woman walking toward her. No change of pace, no open surprise or frown of displeasure, only a curious glint in the aging woman's eyes. "You're not one of mine, child."

"N-No, I'm not… Warlock Caranya" Miyuki struggled to keep her voice even, now recognizing this person. The title of 'Warlock' was one to be revered among the Mages Guild and in the years of her apprenticeship at the Arcane University, she had several occasions to catch a glimpse of a few of them, including Caranya. Her being here meant that the entirety of Ontus was under her management, including these deep crypts. Was such a respected mage really involved in Necro-

"Not a pretty subject, is it?" Caranya interrupted her thoughts. "Though Traven disregards its significance, a person's blood and flesh, even at rest, holds many secrets yet to unveiled…" She stroked a hand over the door that was ajar, the same Miyuki had been peeking through moments earlier, before firmly nudging it with a quick snap. In this deep hallway, the sound reverberated as if the door had been slammed shut.

"…whose worth is undervalued."

Jumping slightly from the startling sound, Miyuki's eyes darted down and recognized her bag hanging from the Altmer's still raised arm.

"Yours I presume?" Caranya still had that curious gaze, her lips twitching in amusement.

"Yes, ma'am. I was actually searching for the route back up to the surface to retrieve it and got…rather turned around…"

"I see. I was curious as to why the tag on it said _Takara_,when I very well know he's on assignment in Cheydinhal. I take it you are his daughter then and following in his footsteps?"

Again Miyuki nodded, starting to feel a little awkward how the two of them were conversing so cordially, yet Caranya still hadn't made any kind of move to hand the bag over.

"Hm. You could do worse. He's a reputable alchemist, I will admit. Have you ever had the privilege to be tutored under me?"

"Yes, as a guest critique on several occasions." That was true, though such occasions had resulted mostly in her harshly calling everyone's work abysmal, reducing some students to tears. A brilliant mind at the science, but a teacher this woman was not.

"All seem the same that I forget, so few show promise" Caranya tsked. "Now, this dreary place is not where you belong and you should move along."

"Ah- could I... My bag?" Miyuki fidgeted, equally tempted to just leave as suggested.

The aged elf regarded the item hanging off her shoulder as though it had been forgotten. Achingly slow she finally handed it over, but as if it weighed several times what it truly did.

"Another thing,"

"Y-Yes! ?"

"Do take care of yourself, won't you? Get lost again and you might never be found."

The twisted smile that the Altmer left her with sent a chill down Miyuki's back that lingered all the way through the passages, knowing she was somehow being watched. As if it were a little nudge that she was being trusted enough to find her way back on her own. And it went without saying that what had been seen was to be kept quiet. To betray that would risk the knife that was prickling her spine, poised if she were to have the wrong idea and go telling the truth.

And the unspoken threat wasn't meant only for her.

Nearing the door that led to their room, Miyuki looked on as the others chatted while attending to their gear. Kuroi was berating Konata over how it was even possible for her to have broken a hammer. Kagami was covertly hiding her own which had snapped in half. Martin observing the antics quietly over a book looked up and noticed her return.

He must have also recognized something had happened by seeing her face. "You found it alright?"

"Yes, someone brought it to me actually." She hefted her alchemy kit, fingering the stitches that spelled out her family name. "But...I think we should leave. Now."

Kuroi quirked an eyebrow. "The heck you talking about, mage? We just got here and now you want to leave when it was your suggestion?"

"It's just, things are not right here."

"I've sensed it as well." Martin sat up. "Yet, their business is not with us, unless we give them reason for it to be."

Miyuki ducked her head, clenching at the bag strap as she tried not to let on that she may have done just that.

Kagami wasn't sure what was up, but she too could feel the tension in the air ever since they had arrived. The mages had been tolerant with their stay only because Miyuki had been with them, otherwise there was a definite sense that they would have been given a rather convincing excuse not to be let in. In other words, they weren't turned away so that suspicion wouldn't arise. Her Blade training was telling her to do the same.

'_When fleeing without suspicion, take your time.'_

"We stay."

The others turned to Kagami's firm proclamation.

"Face it, we need rest and I very much doubt we could fight our way out if that's what it came to. Instead if we overlook what they're doing here, maybe they'll extend the same courtesy, like Martin said. All the same, let's still rotate someone each hour to keep watch."

A faint glow emitted from Miyuki's staff. "There doesn't seem to be any secret passages or mechanisms near this room, just to be sure."

"Ah, good thinking mage." Kuroi nodded "Can't be too careful with their tricks."

The smallest of their group, Konata, sagged against a box and let out a whine. "This means I have to behave, right?"

-o-o-o-o-o-

It was difficult to gauge the sense of time underground. Hollow noises from beyond the stone and the passages made sleep difficult, an endless cycle of stirring and waiting. Waiting for the silent creep of others approaching… or for morning to give them reason to leave.

Morning came, announced by Soujiro blissfully watching them until they noticed his presence. Kuroi had been on watch at the time, or was supposed to anyway as she continued snoozing away in the corner.

"Gah!"

Kagami let out a shout as she held a blanket close to her chest. Even clothed, she found it to be the proper action for some reason. There was no telling what this weirdo had been gazing at as they slept.

"Da~ad! I keep telling you, you can't do that!" Konata rolled over to throw a pillow. In her drowsy state it flew wide, landing on Miyuki.

"Sorry sweetie, but seeing your sleepy faces is too much of a treat." Her father didn't look the least bit apologetic, for those were tears of joy in his eyes.

"Whoa, you're right! I think this is the first time I've seen Kagamin with her hair down!" choked the elf, a heated blush developing the longer she stared until the lavender haired girl tugged the blanket the rest of the way over herself.

"Get out of here!"

An impish grin formed between both the father-daughter duo. "Which one?"

"If I have to say it, that's exactly what's so wrong with you both!"

-o-o-o-o-o-

"Hmm, I think someone's ponytail is set higher than usual."

There was no response from Kagami as she set a firm pace down the mountainside. Leaving Ontus had proven no trouble at all, besides Konata's father considering joining them part of the way back to the capital. That idea sent a shudder down the spine of not a few of the company's women, never mind the other possible complications his presence could have on their mission. It only took a few more hours of hiking through the forested mountains before the land began to descend to a pass near the border.

Disappointed at the lack of reaction, Konata's figure sagged and fell into step beside Miyuki. "Can't quite get through to her today…"

"Konata-san, perhaps you should give her some space for now. There is a great responsibility on her shoulders at nearing the end of this journey, and I suppose none of our recent situations have eased her anxiety… No, I'm sure they haven't."

For a time the elf was quiet, then replied quite seriously "...I don't always mean to give her a hard time or anything, you know? The opposite really, I'm trying to get her mind off of it all. I've seen others crack in this kind of situation, and it isn't pretty. Honestly, I'd be up and long gone by now if I were doing this on my own. Kagami really is amazing."

"Yes, she is." The mage agreed. "But she also has us, most importantly you. You were the first to stand beside her in all this. Would she have been able to continue on if you hadn't?"

"Whoa, don't make it sound so heavy Yuki-chan!"

"That's why it might be best to step back from time to time, so that she can keep in the mindset of her task when required. However, when it wears on her and threatens to break her down, be there to lighten her thoughts and heart. More so be the one she can depend on anytime, rather than at every moment. Sometimes she'll feel the need to stand on her own, and at others need someone more than a friend."

"Heavy~, too heavy! Miyuki is offering advice in the matters of love!"

"That is… Well, there is no pretending that I don't notice your advances. I just want to warn you that some of your larking is much too… forward."

"Oh, you mean like this morning? Me and dad were just playing a bit."

"Yes, meeting your father was surprising. And, even to me, unnerving."

"Ah, not to worry. He's harmless aside from being a dirty old man. I mean, sure, he snuck into the back rooms at the brothel once or a dozen times, and-"

She paused as she noticed that her friend had stopped, letting the others walk further ahead of them, her eyes darting about uncomfortably as she continued. "That's not what I mean, Konata-san. I wanted to mention it sooner, but those people, everyone at Ontus… your father-"

"-I know." The elf cut abruptly in an even tone "…I've always known, Yuki-chan."

Konata said nothing more and picked up her pace to match her teacher's and Martin's ahead, soon speaking animatedly as the pink haired mage was left in back to her own thoughts.

'_How can you be okay with your father as such? Someone so lively and kind that also practices in forbidden studies like Necromancy. What kind of person would be so willing?' _

"Chorrol, ho!" Kuroi suddenly cheered.

The pass below was stretching open to the Imperial valleys, through it cut the Black Road from the province of Hammerfell to the northwest and wound down to the high stone walls of a city that could be seen from their vantage point.

Miyuki sighed with relief, glad to be so close to home.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Returning back behind the bar, with a step up onto the little platform to give her some height, Yutaka laid her hands upon the fine polished top and took in the entirety of her establishment.

Unlike the first day her parents had handed it down to her, a time of anxiety to keep up a business and serve so many; the true qualities of the place and the trade now emulated in the relaxed, warm setting. Tranquil, homely, and with its moments of social gossip.

It was kind of jaded now, yet all the more treasured as life continued to make it only more fascinating with every step taken beyond the doors. The constrast of a normal life and that of her first adventure, it was amazing one could return as if nothing had happened. Like stars outshone by the moons, but ever wondrous to gaze upon.

She shook her head. "Need to get ready for the day, need to stock up!"

Turning to the small pantry to the side, Yutaka found that it was a good thing she decided to start with that first. The shelves were in a complete mess of where everything was supposed to be, it would take a while to reorganize. In the process she also found a large set of bottles she couldn't remember though they looked new.

"Um, Sinderion-san? I don't recognize this, did we get a wrong order?"

Her gold skinned tenant having breakfast looked up from the newspaper. "Oh, that? It was a large batch of Nirnroot brew that didn't turn out how I wanted. Still a good drink though, and some of the customers liked it. Don't worry, I tested it myself first."

"I…I didn't say anything like that." Yutaka chuckled feebly.

The moment was thankfully interrupted with another patron coming down the stairs. At first Yutaka's spirits rose seeing that it was Minami rousing from the late night covering for her. However, her thanks abruptly halted upon seeing the bag slung over the Nord's shoulder.

"Minami-chan? Are... are you running errands in town?"

The taller girl's eyes glanced sideways, as if avoiding the hope in Yutaka's question as she joined her at the door. "I…do not want to leave your side again so soon, but I have something left to take care of. And, if it's not too much trouble... bring some of my things here?"

"You…want to move in, Minami-chan? With me?"

"…If I may..."

"Yes! I-I mean, I wouldn't have a problem… with that." Both of their faces flushed while they fidgeted. "…Do you know how long it will take?"

"A week, maybe two. I'm not sure but I'll come to see you again as soon as I can."

"Alright… And, Minami-chan? Please be careful."

Minami somberly nodded, reaching out to lightly brush her fingertips along the length of the elf's pointed ear, making the short girl feel pleasantly dizzy and warm with the touch.

"I will"

Then as if like a breeze passing though the door, Minami was gone.

Yutaka stood there for a time, before turning with a bit of a swish to her long skirt. That blush of happiness glowing across her face wouldn't be leaving all day.

-o-o-o-o-o-

"My babies!"

The hug was inevitable, even for Kagami this time, as Yukari gathered the three youngest in her arms at once. It was warm and felt like home, even if not her own. Somehow, making it this far was a big relief.

"Mother, please not in the town square." Miyuki chided but returned the embrace in earnest.

They hadn't even made it to the Takara doorstep of Arborwatch when spotted under the magnificent oak tree by the doting mother. Thus indeed, they were garnering some attention, as it was also the center of activity and socializing for Chorrol, something Yukari was much affluent with and her reason for spending much of her time there.

"And even brought home a boyfriend!" She next clasped hands with Martin. "A priest of the Nine at that. I'm so happy!"

"Mother!" Even if a touch angry, it looked more like a heated blush was making its way across Miyuki's face. "It isn't like that!"

Yukari turned to Kuroi. "Oh, so he's yours then?"

"Bah, I'm happily single. Living the good life, ya know?" The blonde dismissed.

"…You poor thing…" A touch of pity entered Yukari's voice.

"Excuse me! ?"

"Come here, you must need a hug too~!"

None dared to save Kuroi as the pink-haired woman swept her into a motherly embrace, no matter how the blonde had struggled to fend her off.

A blissful expression crossed Konata's face. "_That_ is going to my treasure chest of memories."

"Not sure which I should be more worried about. Whether if this is who you got your odd behavior from, or if it was the other way around…" Kagami grimaced.

Some minutes and a ruffled blonde later, all of them had managed to squeeze around the Takara dinner table for their first substantial meal in days. A lunch consisting of fresh bread, meat pies, and even sweet raspberry tarts provided a true sense of a return to civilization. Though Miyuki's mother was no cook, she excelled in the art of shopping for the best the city had to offer.

"So, who is he then?" Yukari asked, still glancing at the priest.

Before Martin could even open his mouth Kagami replied simply with "Business."

"Hmm, he's from Kvatch, seeing the tunic she wears - sorry to hear what happened, it's been the news of the town – and seeing how dirty you all are, I'm guessing you came through the woods. Oh, I wish you wouldn't do that, it's dangerous! So, you're escorting him to Weynon, then?"

'_Uhg, she's sharper than she looks!' _Kagami felt a little unease. Not to fault the kind woman, but she was a gossiper. This could be troublesome.

"Ah, Lady Takara, about that-"

"No, that will not do. Yukari, or even Mama, sounds much better. Hmm, yes. Mama surely!"

"…Yukari, then." The look of disappointment from the older woman didn't go unnoticed. "There are some matters with this that need to stay confidential. So, if you could, it would help to not mention a word to anyone."

"Yes. Actually, he's a criminal that was posing as a priest and thus he's to serve his time by justly dedicating to the Nine. Those he swindled at the refugee camps are still on the lookout and would wish him harm before his punishment is properly fulfilled." Everyone looked at Miyuki in astonishment.

'…_Nice cover, Miyuki… But honestly, the both of you are really starting to scare me…'_

Martin struggled to hold back his complaint. It may have been for his own good, but surely they could have toned it down some. Was that too much to ask?

It didn't help when Yukari ripped the bread from his hands with an expression that was supposedly disapproving. "Bad men will receive only scraps!"

-o-o-o-o-o-

"Okay, I think we're all set. Thank you for the meal, Yukari-san!" waved Konata from the door. The warmest hours of day had passed, but there was still plenty of time for them to make their way to the Priory outside the city. "And Miyuki, you sure you don't want to come the rest of the way with us?"

"We'll be fine at this point." Kuroi brushed off, "It's only what, a half-hour walk?"

"Yes, I want to head back to the university soon and make some reports of what we came across. So I'll be needing to get cleaned up and turn in early for tomorrow."

"Ah, that'd be neat if we could meet up again and head to the capital together." Konata offered, excitement perking her back up.

"I'll be sure to stop by to check then." Miyuki nodded.

"Depends what we do tonight, don't be surprised if we head out right away again." Kagami frowned, this could be the last time she'd see the mage for quite some time, even if she wanted to. "If that's the case, I'm really happy to have met you, Miyuki, Yukari."

"Hehe, Kagamin's being all tender hearted."

"T-that's what you do when saying farewell to friends!"

"Ohh~!" the elder Takara squealed and couldn't resist scooping the lavender haired Blade into a hug solely for her. "Please come by any time you can, our door is always open!"

It was embarrassing, but with a pat to the head Kagami relaxed into the woman's warm bosom. This wasn't her mother, and yet, never before had she felt as if she were leaving the safety of home…

"Aha… Okay, that's enough cuddle time you two!" complained the Bosmer among them, only able to take so much of a cute scene without her involvement.

Another wave goodbye and soon the warriors left the Takara doorstep, the bigger world beyond the horizon their true place of rest. But in their travels, may they always be able to call this home.

For several moments Yukari still stood at the door, leaving it half open. A goodbye wasn't over until doors were closed on those even long gone. Maybe she would leave it open all day?

"That reminds me, Mother," her daughter called from cleaning up the dining area. "You won't believe who we ran into during our trip."

-o-o-o-o-o-

Next time on Standing Between Luck and Oblivion: _More the Misery_

_How can this be, we were so close! Will the Gods not grant us one easy part to our task? Or is it that our will is less than those that would rather see this world burn…_

"…_It's __**her**__."_

* * *

Though action isn't necessarily my forte, it does seem to write faster and most of it is already written for the next segment, so next chapter shouldn't take so long. Then again I said that last time.

To you reviewers, you truly pumped me up the last couple chapters and I hope to dedicate more time to this soon. Sorathecrow, sorry to say Miyuki likely won't become Arch Mage any time soon, though I can say she might actually turn out even more awesome than that. How so? Indeed how I must keep my semi-evil grin to myself.

Not to fret thinking this will be the last time we see Soujiro either, but if there are any concerns how I tried getting in his mindset please do alert me of it. It was my first time~ ...and it was a dark creepy place that I've always known existed within myself. Thankfully, how he exists in this world has a much truer purpose. As for Yukari, I honestly had too much fun with, more so than even Yutaka and Minami.


	17. More the Misery

Overdue and no excuse. Honestly I'll forewarn not to expect the next chapter until January, as I have several other little projects I want done by Christmas and New Years specifically. That and rest of the time is going to be taken up by Skyrim of course. Now how to fit that in…

Apologies to my beta Mikeru-D, didn't want to prod you in the middle of your semester and studies. If you still find something that needs editing go ahead, a copy is in your mail.

* * *

**_More The Misery_**

-o-o-o-o-o-

The chapel of Weynon Priori was still, calm, the slightest taste of dust in the air from the hand lain stone. Jauffre sat before the altar to the Nine, listening and at the ready, but having to resort to the wait.

His emperor gone. Kvatch decimated. Day by day the empire came closer to the edge of chaos as word spread and soon others couldn't help but to react. Those of the Council would squander over power, providences would take the opportune chance to separate again, general populations left to their own actions with limited leadership. Ironically the Blades had it easy with their one sole duty to uphold. Difficult yes, but the path was clear. All other matters would come later once the pieces were gathered and thus the wait for the time being.

There came the creak of the heavy oak doors, a slow and purposeful pace meant to be a polite intrusion. It was the sound of several sets of feet accompanying it however that put him on alert.

"Father Jauffre, we have visitors."

With an accepting nod, the balding man reached forward for the sheath resting before him. The wait was over, but unfortunately their enemies had once again made the deciding move.

"Hmm~," a high, child like hum filled the chapel. "We come to see if gods will save even old men of the faith… I'm willing to wager they don't give a damn~."

The younger monk, Mable, didn't have time to fully comprehend the short Altmer's words before her accomplices took him from behind. A searing hot, daedric knife filling his lungs with his very own blood.

-o-o-o-o-o-

"You sure you don't want to stay another night there? You looked pretty cozy in that hug~"

"Enough I said," Kagami sighed as the blue haired Bosmer beside her continued to tease. "We have more important matters than to laze about another day. Besides, there wouldn't have been enough room for all of us, never mind that Miyuki's mother now thinks Martin is some kind of criminal."

"We could share beds again."

"Uh-uh, not happening again. Not with you." Huffed the Blade while crossing her arms.

"Actually I was thinking you with Yukari-san,"

"For safety sake I'd stay in the second guest room."

"But there's only one, I slept with Miyuki last time"

"Well then I'd share with Miyuki!"

"Wow, so you want to be _extra_ cozy with her then. She doesn't move at all so her bed is just a single."

"Then why were you in there if you were going to end up bothering her?"

"Easy. Cause I'm so… not going to say it"

A vengeful grin appeared as the Blade caught on. "Tiny, a speck, an impish fairy?"

"Okay truce, truce! Anyway, then me and teach could share since we haven't cuddled up together since forever."

Kuroi gave a slight chuckle. "A battle of the ages if there is one, winner is whoever ends up with the sheets by morning."

"Please tell me you mean that as a pair that toss and turn in their sleep." Kagami's eye twitched.

The blond blinked at her. "Course it does. What did you think I meant?"

"N-Nothing! Nothing at all…"

"And me? Where would I, a 'swindler posing priest' stay?" Martin added with a hint of amusement.

Konata brought a hand to her chin in thought. "Yukari-san is the type to know everyone, so I'd say she could get you put into the dungeon up at the castle."

A look of worry overcame the priest's expression. It was plausible that the pink haired woman actually could ask such a favor. "…Forget my inquiry."

"Least you'd be safe there." Kagami mulled, equally convinced.

Deciding it best to keep quiet, Martin returned to his own thoughts. As such the idle conversation ended and allowed one them to notice something strange.

"Hold it…" A cautiously raised hand from the blue-haired Bosmer was quickly becoming a common sight for Kagami, but one she trusted to justly be on her guard.

"…Any of you hear that?"

They all paused and listened as well. Bosmer ears were sharp, but not a thing could be heard.

"Nothing," Martin shook his head.

"Exactly" Konata insisted.

With a glance around, Kagami searched as to what they meant, when Kuroi explained. "The chirps and calls, Hiiragi. We're in the middle of a forest and there are none."

The Blade nodded in understanding. "And it's not because of us."

The priory was only a few hundred feet before them, and such a circumstance wouldn't be mere coincidence. Glimpses of the outer buildings through the trees revealed little as Kagami led them around the backside and through the animal paddock, the sheep tucked into the shelter and much too silent. However, as if it weren't enough, the final clue that there may be something wrong presented itself in that moment.

With a blast that rocked the countryside, the rear wall of the dorm's second level blew apart in a shower of stone and splinters.

_'The hidden room!' _

Immediately Kagami knew what the situation was. Her master kept a well secured, secret room in back and surely had placed the amulet there for safekeeping. Even so, it had been found by the Mythic Dawn in the end and broken into.

"This way, hurry!" She urged the others, passing through a large tunnel that serviced the roadway on either side of the building, thinking to cut off the only entrance in front before the enemy had a chance to flee. What she found on the other end was more than what she expected. The courtyard was filled four times their number, all adorned in red cloaks and conjured weapons in hand. Where were the monks? Where was Jauffre?

At the clinking of her armor, the enemy became alert and turned as one. Equally surprised, the two sides simply stood there for a moment until one of the robed figures called out in anger.

"Where the hell is our rear scout!"

"Shirashi was supposed to be, right?"

"Fool! He was placing the charges inside."

A bit disorganized for a large cult. All the same though, it was more than a dozen cornering the four of them back into the tunnel, make that three for Kagami wasn't about to let the one they were protecting fight. "Martin, if things go bad here, you run back to Chorrol and tell Yukari the truth. She'll keep you safe."

The priest instead stepped up in line with them. "Not a chance. I wasn't always a priest… just to let you know."

"Heeeh?" Kuroi drawled "You'll have to tell us all about that some time."

"How about I show some of it?" he said with a grin, bringing a hand forward and up slowly as mana gathered for some spell. Further out in the courtyard, dust swirled and the stone crumbled to give form to what he had summoned. With a crackle of lightening the mass was given life and looked about without eyes or any facial features, yet all the same let off some form of ominous intent just by the turning of its assumed head.

"A Storm Atronach!" Konata said with awe, before the priest tugged her and the others back. "This'll be easy with that guy on our side!"

"Er, about that." Martin's prideful smirk now became sheepish. "I can summon one yes, for a short time, and well…"

Screams and wails of fright sounded from outside where the Atronach was slinging small boulders of itself every which way and constantly reforming to smash another. Never giving pause as it swirled about like a miniature whirlwind of destruction, crushing anyone caught in the stone innards to pulp as it simply passed them over going from one side of the slaughter to the other. It was a good thing the Mythic Dawn robes were already red.

"…Not exactly under my control."

The short Bosmer blinked. "So… we wait until it kills everyone, and then we have to take it down ourselves. Cool."

"No, we just have to wait it out for a bit. And I doubt it will get them all by then."

For another minute they held their defensive position, cutting down those few that fled there as well or had been coming after the one who had summoned the Atronach and end its destructive reign. With another crackle of thunder and a rumble of stone falling apart, the summon ceased and left nearly half of the enemy's number dead.

That was when the doors to the chapel suddenly burst open, an unceremonious exit by a monk having been thrown through them.

Even so, Jauffre landed upon his feet with a skid, hands set before him using a sword scabbard as barrier from the force that had forced him from the structure. With a few of the robed agents of Dagon near him, he still kept his guard forward.

"Mirror, your timing is impeccable." He called not even having to look in Kagami's direction. "But I fear that may be a bad thing."

"Ah~ you even called over some guest to play too~!" A chirpy tone sounded from the ruined doorway.

From the dust emerged a short girl of salmon hair and pale golden skin, but it was the eyes that stood out most. Despite the queer smile and flippant way she strolled down the stairs, the pure wickedness behind the gold eyes said it all. Kagami would never forget such a monster.

"…It's **_her_**."

Konata glanced sideways to her friend at the low growl, feeling uneasy as the Blade's fists clenched and bared her teeth.

"Oh! And it's _you~!_" the short Altmer taunted back with a tone that was unquestionably one of delight. "You dull Blades really know how to entertain me. Here I was afraid you were chased off for good and I brought all these guys along for nothing. But you show up just in time to witness me take someone from you again."

With a nod to the old man before her, she directed the other cultist. "Kill him."

As one, the numerous cloaks of red circled Jauffre to carry out the order. A long scraping sound of metal met their ears though, as the monk finally unsheathed his weapon and their advance became cautious. The blade was narrow and of extensive length, a deadly instrument of intimidation as it was slowly brought forth in its full glory. A raw chill in the air as the last inch rang free. With one stroke the elderly man proved its reach and speed across one of the cultist's throat several paces away, prompting the rest not to stare and lash back.

Kagami fought to break through the crowd, to give her master some support or possibly a chance to fallback. Several more Dawn agents slipped out from the dorm building though and engaged her friends, cutting her off even from Kuroi and Konata. In the mess, hardly anyone noticed the one other step from the building; tall, slim, and bound in leather armor, any features hidden under a green hood. In their hand glinted a golden chain.

This figure neared the pale Altmer leader and presented the attained item

"That's a good dog. Now, I want to play a little yet, so go on ahead to the rendezvous. Don't you _dare_ deliver it to Cameron without me." Akira warned.

Her lackey silently nodded and left, dashing off into the trees.

Meanwhile Kagami managed to reach the center, forcing aside blows that beat upon her armor while pushing and slashing as she went; the conjured masks and robes her foe's wore serving little to protect them. Coming up behind Jauffre she called out "Shield and sword!" and placed her back to his. With a roll of his shoulder on her left, she turned right, when on the right, she turned left, effectively becoming his shield as he directed them to trade places every so often to confuse the enemy and serve punishing counter-attacks.

"Ch! They're dropping like flies!" Akira commented disapprovingly, rolling up her sleeves. "Well when one wants things done the brutal way I suppose…"

Power resonated in the air and drew everyone's attention. The Altmer gave the young Breton a pointed grin, her aim however was the aged man, her master. In Kagami's mind passed the ghosts of Alexis and Uriel, victims of this same monster.

"I won't let you do it!"

"Kagami, no!" Jauffre shouted seeing her step forward.

Too late. She had placed herself before him, clenching her teeth as she watched the Altmer lash the lightning spell forward with a cackle.

Pain unlike she had ever fathomed flowed into her, twisting, shredding, burning. Even the sensation of being flung through the air escaped her or the impact, only the focus to fight back the darkness threatening to pull her under. Once again only able to watch helplessly as the Altmer bid her leave with casual haste and her few remaining assassins following.

Her friends crowded her vision, yelling in concern but were mute to her. Then came the snap as the painful surges peaked. Kagami's hands itched, threads of lightening dancing across her fingers. Her whole body was overcome by this feeling, overcharged with magic urging to be released. With a fury that equaled such might, a terrible force of nature brought her to her feet.

Even the blue haired Bosmer was too frozen in place to call out to Kagami as she charged headlong after the daedric worshipers through the forest. The terrifying presence gone, a few heartbeats passed before Konata again grasped reality and gave chase without question.

Up ahead, the red robed figures gave no sign other than their intention to keep running, but even at such a rate the seasoned warrior behind them would soon be upon them. There was no need for them to change that though. A dozen bounds from them, almost within her vengeful grasp, they crossed a clearing where another daedric member of theirs waited. Several glowing runes etched into the earth and into his very flesh was the thing that brought Kagami to a halt. Even in her bestial rage, she sensed something wrong. Very wrong.

With a manic grin he activated the seals.

A fire erupted from the man's chest, the skin rather than burning away, folded in on itself to form the cavity around it and grew by the second. Astonishment crossed his face, clearly no one had told him about the details of what he had just willingly done. The ironic expression soon too melted away, as did his very bones when they began to form something new in his place, a flaming cradle with a resonating beat. Glinting through the heat Kagami could see that it was the man's heart, gushing fire as if it were literally life's blood.

The form grew. Bones charring black as their thorny frame stretched to two sides and the shape became familiar. A gateway to Oblivion was being born right before her eyes.

It wasn't finished though, the beating of the man's heart still remained at the center, slowly being eaten away as the flames increased in intensity. Not sure if it would work, Kagami dashed forward, slashing with her sword as she leapt through the fire. The organ however did not budge, nor was it cleaved in two. Instead her beloved katana had been reduced to slag as she tumbled to the ground on the other side.

She had to stop this from becoming a gateway and quick. So many living nearby would be in terrible danger; scattered farms, the priori, Chorrol. To this place of pleasant memories, she would not abandon to allow the same as what happened at Kvatch.

Hand clenched tight, she reached forward once more in a final bid, the power of excess magic still flowing through her and she would give every last bit of it. Each inch closer was a struggle as if the heat or some barrier fought back. If not for her inheritance of Breton dragon skin, it surely would have won as her fingers closed on the pulsing remains. Ripping it free, she unleashed the magic current in its pure and intangible form, causing the heart to burst not with blood, but a shower of sparks. The feeling of an entrapped soul slipping through her fingers.

Thunder sounded and ribbons of fire lashed out every which way, scorching grass and searing trees until it dissipated. Left in the wake was the feel of something surreal, sunlight still beaming through the leaves and the green of wilderness that had been left untouched surrounding her. If not for the smoldering archway, it was as if such a terrible thing about to happen hadn't even occurred, but another catastrophe had been prevented.

"Kagami…" She barely noticed Konata kneeling before her, grabbing at her shoulders with worry in her eyes. "You did it again, doing something dangerous on your own."

The Blade looked down to her hands transfixed. They were glazed smooth and covered in red burns, but most of all they felt distinctly numb. She couldn't feel them at all.

"…Yeah."

-o-o-o-o-o-

The walk back to Weynon wasn't far. Konata kept telling her off for acting on her own and carelessly destroying such a nice sword, but the Blade was still much too shaken and in thought to care.

Besides the averted disaster, it was fortunate to see everyone of their group had survived and was in relatively good health. Kuroi had a gash in the shoulder of her tunic from some spell but looked more upset than anything as she too came back from the forest.

"Ch! Noticed this odd guy running out during the fight, I know how to run through the trees and rocks but he was way too fast for me to catch. Had to have been born under the Steed or something." She jerked a thumb indicating the direction the figure had escaped. "How about you, Hiiragi? Trample that mean witch?"

"Teach, Kagami just about died, thank you very much." Konata gave a cross look.

"Looks fine to me. If anything, I doubt she knows how to die."

Jauffre drew near seeing the look in her eyes. "Kagami?"

"…They can make gateways wherever they want… by sacrifice." Kagami responded with a sedated tone. "The amulet…?"

"Gone" he solemnly acknowledged. "However it appears you have brought good news. I would rather have Martin, than the amulet which they cannot destroy. How are you finding all this by the way, Martin?"

The glare from the priest was prominent.

"Finding that the grandmaster of the Blades had been the one to raise and watch over me all these years? Unsettling? A little displeased you didn't trust to share this with me, among other things…" Martin momentarily glanced in Kagami's direction. "I did not find it humorous certainly."

"Noticed have you. You've had more than your fair share of questionable forays, thus the precaution. Though we can discuss these matters later, we must get moving immediately."

If that wasn't a bit of a stiff dialogue between the two. But there was little room to question as they were led back to the stables and Jauffre dragged out saddles for the horses.

"Wait, we could've had a horse to get around earlier?" Konata stood flabbergasted

Kagami, leading a speckled mare from its pen, snapped out of her daze seeing the elf's flat look.

"Ggggggggg-" She added for emphasis actually wanting to hear an answer.

"I... I'm not exactly great with horses…" As if to prove her statement, even the horse began pulling back on the rope to go back to its stable. "H-Hey!"

Konata brought a fist to her palm. "I get it. They can totally sense the beast inside."

Luckily Kagami didn't hear the last part as she was engaged in a battle of wills with the equally stubborn animal.

"The two of you," Jauffre addressed to Kuroi and Konata, "have my thanks and the debt of the Blades. It is apparent Kagami has done well to place trust in your assistance to get Martin to us, and we have one horse to spare if you wish to take as a token of gratitude. Or by all means I would welcome your continued support until we reach the Order."

"What do you think, Teach? I'm all for it." Really it was a no brainer for the Bosmer. Wherever the adventure led Kagami, she'd be sure to follow.

However the blond soldier seemed hesitant. "Well I agreed to lead you through the backcountry on payment, a fine horse roughly covers that. Not quite, but seeing the situation I'll settle. As for you twerp, bet you and Hiiragi could fit on one."

A troubled frown came from Konata at the indifferent attitude. "…Are you really such a cold woman?"

Kuroi shot such a stern gaze that even took Kagami aback. "Kvatch needs me. If you haven't forgotten, it is my home and even I have pieces to pick back up that were once my life."

Konata took no time to back down and mumbled an apology. But what Kuroi said was true. Not only had Kvatch been torn asunder, but her very home and every comfort earned was gone. Her charge of payment in aiding them was quite possibly be a well thought through plan to get herself back on her feet, rather than a decision of greed. Kagami realized this, and dug into her pack before the woman could take off and head for home.

"Here." Kuroi looked to the Blade before hoisting herself into the saddle. In the girl's hand was a bundled item giving off its own light. "As promised, and it should help lighten the way."

Kagami turned from her to return to the others and negotiate how she and Konata could ride together, ending with the elf having to sit behind on the horse's rump. With but a simple parting wave they headed off in the opposite direction.

For a while the blond stood there, the horse her only company. It whined lightly as they both watched the small band of travelers round the bend in the road and disappear. The weight of the Varla stone in Kuroi's hand feeling akin to her sinking guilt.

"I hate responsibility…"

-o-o-o-o-o-

"That took you less time to decide than I thought it would." Konata commented as Kuroi's horse caught up to them.

"Shut it brat! Just seeing such a small procession for our future emperor just doesn't sit well with me. You can barely even call this a guard detail if this is all you've got."

"Right, right," the elf shrugged. "You just know there's plenty adventure ahead and don't want to miss out."

Slightly further ahead Martin sighed. "Strange companions may very well be the blessing that saves the empire."

-o-o-o-o-o-

The trail lead north up onto the mountain sides again, where much of the time the horses had to be walked to caution from falling down the steep bluffs. By evening the setting sun lit the trees with a flaming brilliance already stained with the hues of red and gold within their leaves, before being overtaken by pine and the dark of night. However they did not stop to rest and instead rode through the night.

Konata couldn't help but try keeping her body pressed to Kagami's as close as possible. It was cold at this elevation and made it only more difficult not to fall asleep in the predawn hours. At one point she thought she had seen snow floating down in the air, but a morning mist had enveloped them in a blanket so thick it could even be tasted with each breath.

"I don't like this." Kagami spoke to herself looking about. It was impossible to see beyond a dozen steps, Jauffre in front of them and Martin to the rear were but shadowed shapes.

Jauffre spoke up. "The Dawn got what they came for. If they took any notice of Martin, then they certainly would not have withdrawn their attack."

"…It's not just the Dawn I'm worried about."

"We're almost there." He assured as they cleared the tree line. There was nothing but mist around them and snow on the ground. Their only guide posts were the occasional boulder, massive hunched forms as if like ogres sleeping under the snow. Then out of the mist came a shadow so large that it stretched wide across their vision, revealing the detail of old mortared stone as they came closer.

"Good, this is the west wall, we head strait from the side here."

"West wall of what? Where are we?" Asked Konata.

The reply from the old man was simply, "Bruma"

No wonder it was so cold. Bruma was the last city within the homeland borders of the empire before crossing into the farnorthern provinceof Skyrim, home of the Nords. "If they have a mead hall in there, that'd be perfect to stop in and warm up! Kagami?"

"Not now. The stronghold is just another ten minutes from here."

"Stronghold… stronghold…" For a while Konata pondered aloud, trying to remember any maps she had seen of the region. There were a number of hard to reach Aylied ruins allegedly scattered about the mountains and even a few unique landmarks like Dragon Claw rock. But that wouldn't serve for the Blade's hideout. Perhaps the legend of the Serpent's Trail? A long forgotten path that led under the mountains and to a hidden valley where forts of old laid buried, what a treasure hunter's dream that would be!

That wasn't the style of the Blades though was it? If such a place really had been found again, it would have been hard to keep a secret. No they liked hiding in plain sight, priory chapels like Weynon. Maybe all chapels served as their hidehouts since the empire was big on the Nine, every major city within its bordrers had one, but they weren't entering Bruma. Then it came to her.

They were ascending and as the mist began to thin, Kagami turned around in the saddle to see what had the Bosmer bouncing in excitement all of a sudden. She swore she saw stars in Konata's eyes as the elf hardly dared to whisper.

"C-C-Cloud Ruler Temple… Kagami, is… is it really!"

The fervor with how she said it made Kagami smile knowingly. With a look up to where the sun's first rays of morning were washing onto the mountain, a structure there previously hidden within shadow and mist was reveiled.

"See for yourself."

-o-o-o-o-o-

There came the sound of dirt being brushed aside as the thin wood door was dragged open, there was barely even a hinge that made it so. The figure slipping in was alone, but made sure they were not followed before shutting it again.

Inside was dark and gloomy for such a small space, but here even the touch of mold was the scent of home. Lighting a sole candle exposed the simple bed, table and chair, and a single cupboard with but not a scrap to eat. The only comfort to be found here was solitude. Unlike the beautiful home offered by those who had taken them in or the promised refuge with a dear friend, the figure alone had worked and earned this place and was proud of it for that fact. It was a shack on the edge of a slum, but in all terms it was theirs and theirs alone.

And at times like these, it was good to be alone, for they had much to hide.

The run from Chorrol had been long, but not too strenuous for someone born under the starsign of the Steed. Let alone from the city before that. Checking over the assorted sets of daggers placed across their rough leather armor, the figure nodded glad not to have lost any. Fine steel daggers were the only luxury they wouldn't spare any expense for. The weapons stayed in their place however, being accustomed to being slept with at all times.

Everything in its place, the figure next brought out the item taken from Weynon, also pulling off their green hood to get a better look. The hanging amulet gazed just as intently back at Minami.

A difficult decision had to be weighed. The rendezvous with the Dawn would be in a week.

_'I won't let them lay a hand on those precious to me…Not my family, not Yutaka.'_

* * *

Shocking enough? Then again I've played it back and forth in my mind whether to go through with it or not, just letting her be suspect or actually involved. Writing this last scene as exploration decided for me really, but there's that possibly of an odd coincidence from the very beginning. Starsign of the Steed gets a 20 point bonus to speed, usually runs faster than the platform the game is running on can keep up to load the area...

As for Skyrim, I'm definately playing my first run through from Minami's point of view. Not tempted to make her the dragon born or cast as the main character, but it should really give a few ideas whether I want to feature this expansion with the main story at all, or go the Shivering Isles route as a possible sequel.

First I need to finish the main storyline anyway. So long ways off yet at this rate though it may be touched on toward the end.

Next time: New Stage

_No way am I finished in this fight, far from it! I've been part of the Blades long enough to not be cast aside needing rest, we all need to do be doing our best at a time like this! Eh, a special mission? Of course I'll- …you're actually making that an order?_

_"Yes, Kagami." Jauffre grinned. "I'm ordering you to take a vacation."_


End file.
